


Saving the Gang

by Radioactive_Dragon



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Mary won't let Arthur go, Micah is a pain in the ass but what else is new, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 83,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Dragon/pseuds/Radioactive_Dragon
Summary: After hearing a voice challenging you and blacking out, you find yourself in the world of Red dead redemption 2 with all the knowledge of what happens to the gang after playing the game so many times. Will you be able to convince Dutch not to go through with certain events or will you be ignored and be forced to watch the gang fall apart?





	1. An Unpleasant Meeting

**An Unpleasant Meeting******

** **** **

** **** **

As the front door opens, you walk into your dark home. You close the door and turn the lights on as you let out a sigh of relief. Hanging up your keys and leaving your food in the family room, you move towards your room as you start to change out of work clothes. From the room, you can hear light whimpering coming from the kitchen as you know that there is someone waiting for you. Once changed into your normal clothing, you walk into the kitchen to find Triton excitedly wagging his tail from seeing you.

** **** **

"Hey boy, did ya miss me?", you smile as you open the door to Triton's kennel as the large German Shepard jumps up and starts licking your face. Chuckling, you push him down as you walk over to his food bowl and give him his food for the evening. Triton immediately goes for his dinner as you start walking to the family room while checking your phone. The phone lights up and unlocks as there are a few unread messages on Discord and Skype. As you click Skype and see that it's just the group conversation chatting about random stuff. Once caught up, you switch over to Discord where you see a message from your buddy James. 

** **** **

_James_ : Hey, you off work yet? 

** **** **

_You_ : Yeah, just got home and fed Triton. How are you doing? Hope you weren't too bored today, lol

** **** **

_ James_ : Haha, I'm alright. Nah, I wasn't too bored. I was chatting with Jessica for a bit before she went to bed. What are your plans for the evening?

** **** **

_ You_ : She went to bed already? Man, things must be pretty bad for her. As for my plans, I just plan to play a bit of Red Dead 2 since I've started my vacation from work. I really need this vacation to get away from all the bullshit and stress that's been going on. 

** **** **

_ James_ : Shit, I'm sorry to hear that it's been getting worse at work. Just relax tonight and enjoy playing that favorite cowboy game of yours. You just want to see Arthur Morgan and imagine him fucking you rough~!

** **** **

_ You_ : OH MY GOD!! JAMES!!!

** **** **

_ James_ : Haha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But in all seriousness, enjoy your game cowgirl.

Feeling somewhat embarrassed, you set your phone down and start eating your dinner as Triton lays beside you and your system boots up. When the game pops up, you enter the game and wait for it to load as you finish up eating. As the title screen pops up, you load into the game from where you last left off in Chapter 4. Many hours go by as you pause the game and set the controller down as you wipe the tears from your eyes. Just finishing Arthur's story line always makes you sad as you enjoy the character so much. Triton, noticing that you're in a sad mood, nuzzles up to you and licks you to try to make you feel better. Chuckling a bit, you pet him for comfort as you just mutter to yourself. "I hate that Rockstar did that to Arthur, he deserves better and didn't deserve that. I bet i can save him and the gang if there was an option in the game...". Triton licks you a bit more before looking around the room and growling softly. Seeing this, you look at him confused before you suddenly hear dark chuckling and an unknown voice speaks. "So...you wish to change things yourself? Well then, if you can truly save the gang from the outcome presented and move them on a different course, you'll be rewarded. However, if you fail you will be forced to watch everything unfold and will be left to survive in that time." Before you can say anything, you start feeling dizzy as the lights turn off and you black out hearing the voice chuckle darkly as Triton whimpers. 

Hours later, you start waking up to hear voices around you as a bright light blinds you. Holding a hand up in front of your eyes, your vision starts to clear as you see many people around you and whispering to each other. Groaning as you sit up, you notice that the people around you start to back off a bit. Getting a better look, you realize that the people are wearing clothing similar to those in the game you were playing. Looking around quickly, you realize that you're sitting in the mud in the town of Valentine. Looking to your side, you see your backpack and quickly grab it as you stand up and look at the townsfolk who look confused and concerned. You immediately started towards the general store knowing that you needed to get out of the current clothes your in and as you get close, you can see other townsfolk staring at you. Once inside, the store owner greets you with a weary greeting. Looking into your bag, you see your phone, wallet, drawing pad, drawing pencils and headphones. Seeing your wallet, you take it out and check to see how much money you have only to see that you have at least close to $1200 inside. Satisfied, you greet the shop keep and look through outfits in the catalog until choosing a good outfit (You choose the outfit that Sadie wears in the epilogue of the game). Once you got changed and thanked the shop keep, you started to leave when you noticed a newspaper by the door. Looking at the paper, the date catches your eye as it reads _May 8th, 1899_. 

** **** **

Your eyes widen as you realize that this is the day before the Van der linde gang shows up to Horseshoe Overlook. You quickly leave as you head to the weapons smith. Once obtaining the guns you need, you head over to the stables where you pick out a beautiful black Arabian to be your mount. After buying supplies for yourself and your horse, you get up and ride out towards the overlook while also making sure that you aren't being followed. Once the coast is clear, you go off the path and enter the overlook as you see it for the first time before any of the tents were set up. Tying your horse up to the tree in the middle of the open space, you walk towards the cliff and look out into the land. The view you see is even more stunning in person than seeing it in the game that you are at a loss for words as you take your phone out and take a picture. After you put your phone away, you get comfortable as you wait for the next day and you start to realize that you're actually nervous. You're about to be face to face with outlaws who can kill you in a heartbeat. Sighing, you take out your notepad and you start to draw to take your mind off things. Hours pass before you fall asleep and you wake up very early in the morning as you prepare yourself for what lies ahead. 

A couple hours go by as you sit on a rock facing the land and drawing as you suddenly hear a hammer being pulled back. Your eyes widen slightly as you hear the one voice you hate from the game. "Who the hell are you and how did you know about this spot you little bitch?". Behind you pointing a gun at your head and the one responsible for the gang's destruction is none other _Micah fucking Bell_ . Slowly setting your notepad on the ground in front of you, you slowly raise your hands up as you stand up and turn as you see Micah standing 5 feet from you with both his guns pointing at you. Just behind him, is Lenny who doesn't seem threatened by you but more concerned for you. Looking back at Micah, you take a deep breath before speaking. "I'm here waiting for Dutch. I have some important information that he needs to hear.". Upon hearing this, Micah's eye twitches slight as he takes a step closer and puts the barrel right in between your eyes and growls deeply. "How the fuck do I know, that you ain't just some bounty hunter waiting to take Dutch in, huh!? How can I trust some bitch's word who's just sitting here waiting? Maybe, I should just pull the trigger now and toss your body over the cliff to save time and effort.". You notice movement behind Micah as Lenny carefully sets his hand on Micah's shoulder.

Lenny looks at Micah before looking at you. "Micah, maybe we should hear her out. Look at her, she doesn't even act that dangerous nor does she look dangerous. Just hear her out.". Micah pulls the gun back away from your face a bit before saying "Fine, talk quickly.". You look at Lenny and nod at him as if to say thank you as he returns the nod as you look back at Micah. "What I need to talk to him about is only between myself and him, but since you don't trust me that well, have him bring Arthur along to make sure that I don't pull anything stupid. Let him know that he can find me that the smaller saloon in Valentine." Micah reluctantly lowers his gun and holsters it and steps away from you as you can hear him curse under his breath. Taking this moment, you grab your stuff and get on your horse as you ride out and towards Valentine. Once you reach the saloon, you think to yourself _ Oh (y/n) you are such a fucking fool, what have you gotten yourself into.... you just went face to face with Micah Bell and barely survived thanks to Lenny intervening. Next time you won't be so lucky._


	2. Meeting Dutch and Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When meeting Dutch and Arthur, you leave an impression with the two men.

#  Meeting Dutch and Arthur

**Dutch's P.O.V.**

Just arriving to the site of the new camp, he hops down from the wagon with a smile. Looking towards Grimshaw and Pearson, he tells them to do their magic and make this place a home as they start at it. Taking out a cigar, he lights it and takes a few puffs as he notices Micah leaning against a tree while sharpening his knife but sees that something has pissed him off. He walks over to Micah and takes a puff of his cigar before speaking. "Everything alright Micah? You look like something pissed you off and you want to kill someone." Micah chuckles darkly before looking at Dutch, "Glad to see you made down safely boss and you ain't wrong about that. For some reason, when Lenny and I walked into this spot to check it out, there was this bitch just sittin on the rock over there. Also, she's got info for ya about us and no, she ain't a 'bounty hunter' or anything like that. The bitch wants to talk to you in Valentine at the smaller saloon and fuckin asked for you to bring Arthur along with you to make sure she don't do nothin stupid. If you ask me, I should just kill the bitch." Micah looks at Dutch as he takes a few puffs with an annoyed look. "Let me guess, Lenny wanted to hear her out to see what she wanted otherwise you wouldn't be telling me this?" Micah nods as Dutch sighs and walks away towards Arthur's wagon. 

Upon reaching Arthur, Dutch looks at Arthur and puts out his cigar as he rubs his face a bit. "Arthur, I'm going to need you to follow me into Valentine. I know you just got here and want to go drink with Bill, Javier, and Charles but something came up." Hearing this, Arthur looks at Dutch with a confused look. "What do you mean something came up? Did Micah finally do something stupid?" Dutch sighs and shakes his head as he puts his hands on his hips, "No, he didn't do anything stupid. From what he told me, some girl was here waiting for me because apparently she's got some information. Suggested that I bring you along in case she tries anything. She's in the smaller saloon in Valentine." Looking at Dutch annoyed, Arthur groans and gets up while scratching his beard, "Alright, fine. The moment she pulls anything, I'm putting her down and then joining the guys in drinking.". Dutch nods as he and Arthur walk to their horses and mount up as they ride towards Valentine.

Upon reaching Valentine, they get to the small saloon as they hitch their horses when the door suddenly slams open when a man being thrown backwards and into the street. Seeing this, Arthur raises an eyebrow at Dutch who in return just shrugs as they see the bloodied face man groaning on the ground. Dutch walks up the stairs and takes a look inside as he sees a young woman with a bruised face and a busted lip spitting some blood out while picking up their hat. Dutch looks back at Arthur with a slightly surprised look before both of them walk inside.

**(y/n)'s P.O.V.******

While sitting in the saloon waiting to see if Dutch will actually show up or not, a man sits next to you and starts trying his luck at flirting with you. Annoyed, you tell the man to stop and leave you alone who just laughs and tries to get close to your face. Without a second thought, you push the man away and punch him in the face only to receive a punch yourself. Angry with the man, you get into a fight with him until you finally kick him in the chest which causes him to fall through the door and outside. With the man out of the building, you spit some blood out and wipes your lip as you pick up your hat. Wincing in pain slightly, you sit down where you originally were as you hear a couple of footsteps walking into the saloon. Looking towards the door, your eyes widen a bit as you see both Dutch van der Linde and Arthur Morgan which leaves you with a thought. _ Oh fuck, they're hotter in person_.

Composing yourself quickly, you give a nod at the two men as they walk towards you. Dutch looks you up and down before chuckling slightly, "Well, I don't think I've ever seen a woman this tough out and about. Let alone kick someone's ass like you did to that poor man out there. Speaking of which, what did that poor man do to you?" Trying not to blush from what you think is Dutch complementing you, you look at Arthur who has his arms crossed and doesn't look amused standing there before looking back at Dutch. "The man kept bugging me and tried flirting with me while I was waiting. I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't do so and then tried to get close and kiss me. I pushed him away while punching him in the face and then we got into a small fight which I assume you saw the end to." Dutch nods before giving you a more serious look. "Now that I'm here, what is it that you want to tell me?". Standing up, you motion for Dutch and Arthur to follow you as you start to walk out of the saloon and around back. With Dutch and Arthur standing with you behind the saloon, you look at Dutch "What I'm about to say may make me sound like I'm crazy but it is true. I've seen the fate of the gang and I want to save you guys.". Arthur immediately laughs hard at you when he hears that as Dutch raises an eyebrow at you. Arthur stops laughing enough to look at Dutch and point at you, "You honestly think she's telling the truth? She's probably high off her rocker. Don't waste your time on her Dutch." Hearing Arthur say this about you, you can feel tears starting to form before Dutch looks at Arthur, "Don't call the young lady crazy. If she was really crazy then do you think she would've kicked that guys ass?", Dutch looks back to you, "Sorry for that miss, but if I am to believe you, you need to convince me.". Swallowing your emotions, you look at Arthur before looking at Dutch and sighing. "Fine. To give an example of this, Arthur here is going to meet Bill, Charles, and Javier in the saloon down the ways but Bill won't immediately be present until he stumbles through the door. He will then bump into someone which will cause a fight that causes a very large man to come down and join and eventually throws Arthur out the window and taking the fight into the street. You get the large man to the ground and hit him enough until someone pleads for you to stop to which you do."

Dutch chuckles slightly, "My dear, Arthur gets into many fights that usually ends with someone trying to stop the fight.". Arthur rubs his face a bit before starting to walk away, "I don't have time for this Dutch, she's just spouting non-sense. I'm going to the saloon so I'll meet you back at camp with the guys." With Arthur walking away, Dutch sighs and seems to look at you for a moment as he thinks. With the silent moment, you take the moment to speak up, "Dutch please, you have to believe me. I want to help you guys out but I can't do that without you believing me.". Dutch looks at you with somber eyes, "My dear, I would love to believe you but I need to have hard evidence of what you say is true." You lift your hand up with five fingers up as you count down and once you hit one, you immediately point towards the other saloon. "Watch Dutch, oh and before I forget, after the fight is over, Trelawny will show up with information about Sean." Dutch narrows his eyes at you before looking towards the saloon as Arthur is thrown out the window and the fight continues until someone stops it. Seeing that what you said is true, Dutch then sees Trelawny show up talking with Arthur. "Miss, stay here for a moment." You nod as Dutch walks quickly over to the group and speaks with them as Arthur and Dutch eventually walk back over to you with a look of surprise on their faces. Arthur looks to be at a loss for words as Dutch scratches the back of his neck.

"Well miss, you... were right about everything that happened. Not sure how you knew that but I do believe you.". Arthur clears his throat a bit before looking at you, "I'm sorry I was rude to ya." You smile softly as you look at the two stunned men. "So now that you believe me now, what happens?". Dutch takes his hat off and runs his fingers through his hair, "Ma'am, I would like to have you around and tell me of everything you know or at least guide us so that as you said, nothing bad happens. And before I forget, what's your name miss?". Your smile grows bigger as you realize that you just gained the trust of Dutch van der Linde and Arthur Morgan. "My name is (y/n)." Dutch gives you a soft smile as he whistles for The Count, "Well miss (y/n), let's get you to camp to meet the others." You and Arthur whistle for your horses as well as you mount up and ride behind the two men with only one thought running through your head. _Step one is just the beginning and icing on the cake, everything else from here is going to be hard. Stay calm and let Arthur handle Micah if he can._


	3. Hunting with Hosea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a surprise in camp and goes hunting with Hosea

**Hunting with Hosea******

The ride back to camp was quiet with only a few glances from Arthur towards Dutch before both of them pulling off the road after making sure the coast is clear and looking at you. Dutch scratches his cheek and looks at you, "Before we head into camp (y/n), Arthur and I are curious about something. You don't mind if we ask you something right now do you?" Looking at Arthur and then looking back at Dutch, you shake your head as Dutch clears his throat, "After what you told us back at the saloon, you said you saw the future of the group and want to save all of us. Just to be clear, if you do "know" the gang, name everyone with us." You raise an eyebrow for a second before taking a deep breath. "Alright, there's you, Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews, Susan Grimshaw, Pearson, Rev. Swanson, Sadie Adler, Micah Bell, Lenny Summers, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, Charles Smith, Uncle, John Marston, Abigail Roberts, Jack Marston, Josiah Trelawny, Sean Macguire, Mary-Beth, Karen, Tilly, Strauss, and finally Molly." As you finish naming everyone, both Arthur and Dutch look absolutely speechless as they look at you for a moment before looking at each other. 

** **** **

After a few moments of silence, Dutch clears his throat again and looks back to you. "Well, I don't think we were expecting that at all. It's rather impressive and intimidating that you managed to list everyone." You smirk a bit as you scratch the back of your head, "Yeah... And you don't even know the half of it. But for now we should probably get to the camp rather than just staying out here in the open." Both Arthur and Dutch nod as you guys get back on the trail and head towards camp. As the three of you approach, a voice calls out demanding who is approaching to which Arthur replies with, "It's Arthur and Dutch you dumb ass military reject." You try really hard to hold back a laugh as Dutch sighs. As you pass by Bill, you notice that he's eyeing you up and down with a look of slight interest. The three of you reach the hitching posts as you notice Grimshaw walking over to you guys as she has seen a very muddy Arthur. "Arthur! What in God's name have you bee-", She stops for a moment as she takes a look at you and notice your bruised face and busted lip before turning to Dutch with a wild look, "What did you do to this poor girl?!" Dutch raises his hands in defense and starts to explain, "Miss Grimshaw, Arthur and I didn't lay a hand on this gal. A drunkard in one of the saloons got into a fight with her but he ended up worse after she kicked his ass. She will also be staying with us for a while." Grimshaw immediately looks at you and smiles warmly, "Well I hope that man has learned his lesson. C'mon hun, let's get you cleaned up and get a bed set up for you."

** **** **

Before you can follow her, you feel a slight tug on the back of your coat. When you turn and look, you see The Count nudging you a bit as if for attention. Raising an eyebrow, you hold your hand out to him as he sets his nose in your hand as you smile. Turning back to Grimshaw, you follow her into camp when you notice Jack petting a rather large black dog. Curiosity gets the better of you and you call to the dog by yelling the name Triton to see if it happens to be your dog. Upon hearing the name, Triton gets up and sees you as he bolts over and knocks you down excitedly and licking your face a lot. Grimshaw chuckles and helps Triton off you as Jack runs over curious as he looks at you with a smile and asks, "Is he your dog ma'am?". Getting up and dusting yourself off, you look at Jack smiling. "Yeah, he's my dog. He's a very good boy and also very loyal. He seems to love you a lot so if you'd like he can guard you to be safe from nightmares!" Jack smiles happily and nods quickly as you look at Triton and give him the command to protect Jack. Triton wags his tail and trots away with Jack as he goes over excitedly to Abigail.

** **** **

As you walk with Grimshaw, you notice that Lenny and Micah aren't in camp as you over hear Dutch asking that money slug of a person Strauss as to where they are as you hear Strawberry. Rolling your eyes, you make it to a small tent that is set up next to Arthur's wagon. Grimshaw has you sit down as she walks away for a moment before returning with a wet rag as she starts to wipe the dried blood off of your mouth and knuckles. "So tell me hun, why did you get into a fight with a drunk bastard in town?" You sigh knowing full well that she will pressure you into answering at some point, you respond, "He was trying to flirt with me and I had asked him a couple times to stop to which he just laughed and tried to kiss me. I punched him and shoved him away when the fight happened." Grimshaw finishes cleaning the blood off as she smiles, "Well, at least you can defend yourself, but since you're part of this gang from the looks of it, you are going to have to pull your weight." You nod as she starts walking away as Hosea walks over to you and sits on a chair next to you. "So, Arthur told me about the situation with you. If I'm perfectly honest with you, I don't necessarily believe it until I see it per say but how would you like to go hunting with me while Arthur goes save Sean?" You look at Hosea with a raised eyebrow, "You want to me to go hunting with you? Is there a reason why you want me to tag along?" Hosea chuckles lightly as he looks at you, "Of course, I'd like to see your hunter skills since you proved your hand-to-hand combat in front of Dutch and Arthur." You think for a moment before smiling and nodding, "Sure, let's go hunting!"

** **** **

After leaving camp and following behind Hosea towards the hunting area, you both have a heartfelt conversation about family with Hosea apologizing about your family situation. After a few more hours, you reach the spot as you set up camp and get some rest. As you get up in the morning, Hosea greets you with a cup of coffee which you take graciously. With the bear bait made and the camp packed up, Hosea leads you down to the hunting grounds as you both track the bear prints. When you reach the dead end of no tracks, Hosea looks at you, "(y/n), we should split up. I will continue straight and you can take the right and check up there." Raising an eyebrow and knowing that Hosea will encounter the bear alone, you shake your head. "Let me go straight ahead, you go to the right." Hosea nods as he heads to the right up the hill while you take your repeating shotgun out and head up the hill in front of you. As you get closer, you manage to see the bear as the bear sees you and starts to charge you. Not wanting to show fear, you fire off 4 shots as the bear falls to the ground and slides towards you as the body stops just short of your feet. Behind you, you hear the sound of running and turn to see Hosea standing there looking speechless for a moment.

** **** **

Hosea looks at you then to the dead bear behind you and then back to you before speaking up, "Are you okay (y/n)?". You smile as you put your shotgun on your back as you wipe your hands. "Yeah, I'm alright Hosea. I don't think the bear is though." You chuckle a bit as Hosea walks over and inspects the bear before looking at you, "You managed to take down this monster with only a few shells, impressive (y/n). You should skin this guy and take it to a trapper who could possibly make something from it. As for me, I'm going to head back to camp, too much excitement for one day. Will you be alright on your own?". You nod as you whistle for Castiel while you start to skin the monstrous bear as Hosea takes off. A few hours go by as you return to camp (rocking the legendary bear hat mind you) and notice Dutch approaching you. "So, Hosea tells me that you took down a bear by yourself and from what it looks like, you're wearing the head." You nod as Dutch chuckles a bit and walks with you into camp updating you on a couple things as you notice Swanson no where in sight within the camp and Arthur groaning in annoyance. _Looks like Arthur will have to go drunk Reverend hunting soon_

** **** **


	4. Meeting Thomas Downes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arthur takes off to go deal with a drunk Swanson and later deal with a bounty, you take over collecting debts.

**Meeting Thomas Downes**

** **** **

Hours after returning from the hunting trip and settling down, evening rolls around as you walk over to Dutch who is currently reading a book in his tent. "Hey Dutch? Do you think that I can talk with you and Arthur privately for a moment before he takes off looking for Swanson?". Dutch closes his book and looks at you and nods as he gets up and calls Arthur over and asks Molly to join the others at the campfire for a few minutes. Closing the tent up with Dutch and Arthur sitting on the bed looking at you, you take a deep breath and look at the two. "Dutch, tell me something, Arthur is like a son to you right? And you'd do anything to keep him alive?". Dutch raises an eyebrow as he looks at Arthur who gives the same confused look before looking back at you, "Of course Arthur is a son to me. I would do anything to keep him alive. Why do you ask (y/n)? Is everything okay?". You shake your head as you look at Dutch. "The reason I asked is because of my earlier statement of telling you two that I've seen the fate of the group and why I want to save you guys. You end up turning your back on Arthur after being misdirected by Micah. It will get to the point where Arthur pleads for you to wake up before you end up walking away from him and he dies." You pause for a moment before looking at Arthur, "You die from a combination of tuberculosis and being beat up by Micah." Arthur looks shocked as he takes his hat off and runs his fingers through his hair while Dutch looks at you bewildered.

** **** **

"(y/n), what are you saying? Are you telling us that I turn my back on just Arthur and that he contracts tuberculosis? Please explain this." You nod as you take another deep breath, "Look Dutch, there are two people responsible for his death, Strauss and Micah. Now before you say anything, let me explain. Strauss will end up giving a debtor to collect from to Arthur by the name of Thomas Downes. This man is dying from tuberculosis and after Arthur roughs him up a bit, he coughs blood up on Arthur and that is the moment Arthur contracts the disease. Now when it comes to Micah, he's mainly the reason the gang falls apart. Arthur you are right to mistrust the man. Let me ask this question to both of you, how many times has Micah asked about the Blackwater money since you came down from Colter?". Arthur looks completely speechless from what he's just heard as Dutch looks at you quiet and thinking before responding, "He's mentioned it quite a bit. I don't blame him since it's a lot of money but now that you mention it, it is a bit odd. Are you saying that he's the reason the gang falls apart? Is Arthur the only one who dies?" You shake your head as his eyes widen a bit. "No, Arthur isn't the only one to die. Seven members die. Sean gets killed in an ambush, Kieran gets beheaded by Colm, Hosea gets shot in the chest, Lenny is also shot in the chest, Molly gets killed by shotgun to the stomach, Grimshaw is shot by Micah, and finally Arthur dies. I don't want to see anyone die nor see the group fall apart."

** **** **

Dutch places a hand over his mouth as Arthur looks a bit angry as they both take in the information they just heard. Dutch looks at you and you notice that he's got a deadly fire in his eyes as he struggles for words before finally speaking, "(y/n), are you telling me that Micah is the reason shit hits the fan? The reason the gang falls apart?" You nod a little as you hold a hand up to Dutch as he's about to speak again, "Dutch, listen to me very carefully. I'm here to help you guys and I am determined to do so. Keep an eye on Micah when he's around but don't tell anyone else as to what you just heard. This just stays between the three of us, that is unless you want Hosea to know of this too. I ask that I take over collecting the debts for you guys. And Arthur," you kneel down in front of Arthur as you hold his hand to calm him down a bit, "Calm down please. Yes, you were right to mistrust Micah, however now isn't the time to loose your head." Looking down at you and seeing your pleading eyes, Arthur takes a few deep breaths before nodding as you look at Dutch. "I will do everything I can to help you guys." You stand up as Dutch does as he thinks for a moment. "(y/n) I appreciate you telling Arthur and I this. I will grant you permission to take over the debts. Arthur and I will defiantly keep an eye on Micah when he's around the camp and when plans pop up, you will be consulted first."

** **** **

Dutch gives you a nod as he walks out of the tent and goes over to Strauss as Arthur looks at you. "(y/n), thank you for confirming my theories about Micah and making Dutch see just how crafty and devious he is." You nod as you get up and look at the campfire. "We should go join them at the fire and relax a bit." Arthur nods as he walks out with you and sits down on the log with you standing next to him. While you stand at the fire and listen to the stories being told around the campfire, you look at all the faces around the fire. You notice that Bill isn't part of the fire story telling him and assume he's on watch. A few hours go by as you retreat to your bedroll and before you can lay down to sleep, you get the strong smell of alcohol approaching. Turning around, you see Bill drunkenly stumbling over towards you as he seems to have a smile on his face. Raising an eyebrow at the drunk bastard, Bill stumbles to you and chuckles a bit. "Well, look at what we have 'ere. A real nice cutie~" Bill starts to get close before you stop him by pulling your revolver and putting it against his crotch and your knife close to his neck. Noticing the position he's in, he immediately sobers up and curses himself rather loudly as Arthur and Dutch notice what's going on. You keep your eyes on Bill as you keep your gun where it is. "Bill, now while I don't mind you being drunk, what I don't like is you making your way over to me and trying to flirt with someone you don't know that well. Now what I suggest is that you go sleep off your drunk ass and think twice before trying it again." Bill quickly nods as you remove the gun from his crotch and he quickly walks off. Putting your gun and knife away, you notice Dutch and Arthur staring at you with their mouths open in shock. You also notice that Arthur looks to be blushing slightly which makes you smirk slightly. After everyone gets settled for the night, you drift off to sleep and prepare mentally for the next day. 

** **** **

The next day rolls around as you slowly wake up. Seeing the camp bustling and busy, you get up and get ready before noticing that Arthur is already gone to probably find Swanson. Walking over to Strauss, he smiles at you and gives you the list of debtors you know all so well. You thank him and head off as you mount up on Castiel and head out towards Emerald Ranch first. After a bit of riding, you reach the Ranch and immediately spot Lilly and Cooper, who are of course, talking about the money. When you approach the two, Lilly looks towards you confused. After talking with her, she hands the money to you without incident as you thank her and take off. A couple hours go by before you finally reach the Downes Ranch and you see Thomas in the garden. Hitching your horse to a nearby tree, you calmly walk to the garden to speak with Thomas and once you reach the garden, you lean against the fence, "Excuse me, Mr. Downes?". Being startled slightly from the sudden appearance, Thomas turns around to look at you, "Can I help you miss?". You take a deep breath before looking at Thomas with a sincere look, "Thomas Downes, I'm here to collect the debt from you.". Upon hearing this, Thomas Downes looks scared a bit as he holds his rake defensively. Seeing that the man is scared, you hold your hands up to show you aren't dangerous. "Mr. Downes, don't be afraid please. I'm not going to hurt you at all. I just ask that you hand me the money and I will be on my way." Thomas shakes his head a bit, "I don't have the money right now. We already owe more on the house than what it's worth. Please, come back in a few days. I need more time to gather the money!". Sighing, you scratch the back of your head, "Mr. Downes please. If I don't have the money and return to the gang, they will send someone more threatening and violent who will beat you for the money. I'm just wanting to have this go smoothly and once we have the money we will leave you alone. I know you have the money sir." Seeing that you are completely serious, he sighs and nods as he drops the rake and walks past you and into the house for a few minutes before walking back out with his wife in tow. Walking over to you, he hands you the debt money as his wife gives you a dirty look. "Thank you Mr. Downes. I hope you can get well and a little word of advice, go somewhere more dry so that you will have more time with your family. Family is important and something you should cherish." The couple looks surprised to hear this and they both nod as you walk back to your horse. After mounting up, you ride back to camp and notice Arthur just getting back as well with a drunk Reverend on the back of his horse. He nods at you as you hitch your horse up and head over to the donation box to add the debts to it as Dutch nods to you for your work.

** **** **


	5. Drunken Shenanigans with Arthur and Lenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with a tip about colm given by Kieran, Arthur invites you to join him and Lenny with a 'light' drink.

**Drunken Shenanigans with Arthur and Lenny**

** **** **

After getting back to came and placing the debt money into the box, you head over to your tent and take out your drawing pad. You start to draw for a bit until someone walks up and kneels down next to you. Looking up from drawing, you see Arthur looking at your drawing with interest. "Something I can help you with Arthur?", you ask him with a smirk as he tears his attention from your drawing pad and towards you. "I was just curious as to what you were doing. I didn't really know that you're really good at drawing, maybe a bit better than me." Arthur chuckles a bit as you smirk before offering a hand out to you. Closing your drawing pad, you take his hand as he helps you up and walks with you to Dutch's tent. Looking into the tent, you see that Dutch seems to have been waiting for you as he puts his cigar out. "Ah, miss (y/n) there you are. I was just talking with Arthur here and would like your input on something." You nod and sit against a crate as Arthur takes out a cigarette and starts to smoke it as Dutch turns his attention to you. "So what is your prediction with the O'Driscoll over there?" Dutch points over to Kieran who's still tied up to the tree. You feel sorry for the man as he gets constantly harassed and never gets a moments peace while with the group. Turning your attention back to Dutch, you sigh and rub your eyes for a moment before looking at him, "Kieran may have ran with Colm but he isn't full blooded O'Driscoll. He does have a good tip for you guys and you should go check it out but just take it easy on the man after all this is done."

** **** **

Dutch is quiet for a moment before nodding and getting up exiting the tent with Arthur and Bill in tow as you watch Dutch pull out those great jazz hands for a moment. Content with seeing the jazz hands for yourself and smiling, you start walking by Pearson's prep area as you overhear him mutter something about a low food supply. You stop near the prep area and look at him, "Hey Pearson, want me to go hunting and get some deer for you to prepare for the camp?" Pearson, who was underneath the table grabbing something from a crate, hits his head on the underside of the table as he gets startled by the sudden appearance. Pearson groans and rubs his head for a moment before looking at you, "Ah, (y/n) sorry about that. Sure, if you could get more meat for us that would be great. We could always use more meat for the stew.". Smiling and nodding, you let Dutch know that you're going out hunting and will be back in a bit. Noticing that Arthur, John, Bill and Kieran have already left, you mount up on Castiel and head out looking for a suitable hunting spot for deer. After reaching Dewberry Creek, you hop off Castiel and take out your rifle as you start quietly walking along the riverbed. A few minutes of walking later, you come across 3 very large bucks grazing in the riverbed as you kneel down and steady your gun.

** **** **

Taking a deep breath, time seems to slow down around you as you take multiple shots that make all three bucks fall to the ground dead. Getting up from where you were kneeling down, you walk over to the bucks as you see that the three all have perfect, clean shots that have instantly downed and killed the bucks. Pleased with your score, you whistle for Castiel who trots over quickly to you as you tie down one of the bucks on his back and a second one tied down on your saddle. With the two bucks tied on your horse, you take a deep breath and lift the deer up over your shoulder as you start your long walk back to camp.

** ** **Dutch's P.O.V.****** ** **

Leaning against this tent and rubbing his eyes a bit, he looks at Arthur who has somewhat of a worried look. "Arthur, son, calm down. I'm sure she's fine. She said she was going hunting and would be back." Arthur shakes his head a bit and looks at Dutch, "And how long ago did you say she left? Right after we did to deal with Kieran's bullshit? We got back 2 hours ago and she's still not back, we need to go find her!". As Dutch is about to speak, John runs up to him from his patrol duty he was assigned after getting back, "Dutch, I just saw (y/n). She's walking on the trail while carrying a buck.". Dutch looks at Arthur with a surprised look who gives the same look back at him before they both turn their attention towards the entrance of the camp as they see a figure walking up. Walking out of the trees is (y/n) who is carrying a very large buck and immediately walks over towards Pearson's table. Arthur looks towards Castiel and notices that there are two more bucks that are just as large tied down on his back. "Dutch... Am I seeing this correctly?". Dutch rubs his eyes for a second and sees the exact same thing Arthur does as he looks at him and nods.

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

Reaching the side road that leads to camp, you wipe your forehead with your free hand as you continue to carry the large buck. Walking into the trees and towards the camp, you see Arthur talking with Dutch about something with John next to him as you make your way to Pearson's table. When you get close to the table, Pearson turns and sees the large buck as his eyes grow wide as he looks very surprised by this. After setting the buck down on the table, you go to turn around and go back for the two other bucks from your horse only to see Arthur and John walking over with both of them as Arthur sets the buck down and looks at you. "(y/n), did you really have to get three deer? Let alone what appears to be the biggest three deer in the area? Where did you even go?". Looking at Arthur and seeing worry in his eyes you sigh, "I went over towards Dewberry Creek. I wasn't intending on grabbing three but they were just lined up perfectly. Besides, I wanted to bring all three back so that the gang would be good for a while. I didn't realize that it would take me a bit to walk from there back to here." Arthur groans quietly as he shakes his head, "Just please don't do it again okay?". You nod as Arthur walks back over to Dutch and starts talking with him until Lenny flies into camp and almost falls off his horse when getting off quickly. Knowing that this is the moment Lenny will tell Dutch that Micah is in jail, you quietly walk to the side of Dutch's tent and listen to the conversation.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Lenny stumbles over to Dutch out of breath, "Dutch! Arthur! They got Micah! He's been arrested for murder. He's in the sheriff's jail in strawberry and there's talk of hanging him. I almost got Lynched myself but I got away." Arthur shakes his head a bit and smirks, "Here's hoping." Dutch then immediately looks at Arthur as if offended, "Arthur!" "What? The idiot brought it upon himself, I ain't saving him." Dutch sighs and looks over towards you for a moment before looking at Arthur, "Let's go speak with (y/n) for a moment and then you take her and Lenny into Valentine and have a quiet drink to settle his nerves." Taking your cue, you walk into Dutch's tent as Molly can tell that this is private matter and exits as Dutch and Arthur walk in and closes the tent flaps. Crossing his arms and looking at you, Dutch clears his throat for a moment, "So, what should we do about this (y/n)?" You look at Arthur first before looking at Dutch, "Micah fucked up. When you first got here, I assume that you mentioned to lie low and not to draw too much attention to yourself. He did exact opposite and got caught. What I recommend is to not go get Micah out of jail and I'll explain why. The moment you, Arthur, walk into the Sheriff's office to see if you can get him out the easy way, you get turned away immediately only to come to the conclusion of having to break Micah out. Once you do that, Micah is going to force you to kill more than half the town to just pick something up from an old partner and escape. I will most defiantly say that this will defiantly bring the attention of the Pinkerton Agents. So I suggest that you leave Micah there."

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Dutch seems to think for a bit before nodding, "Alright, we'll leave him there. Now, both of you go take Lenny and clam his nerves." Nodding, you walk out of the tent with Arthur as you two head to your horses with Lenny. Right before you get on Castiel, Arthur offers his hand to you and gives a slight smirk. You take Arthur up on the offer and sits behind him on his horse as you guys ride to Valentine. The moment you get to Valentine and hitch the horses in front of the Saloon, you walk in behind the two as they order drinks. Knowing what is about to happen, you order a whiskey and watch as Arthur and Lenny get into some shenanigans similar to the shenanigans you know that they pull. Enjoying the evening watching the two and listening to Arthur drunkenly yelling Lenny's name, you follow the two drunks outside as lawmen start showing up as they tackle Lenny and attempt to catch Arthur which they do a poor job at. After a bit, you get on Arthur's horse and ride to the spot you know Arthur is lying completely hungover and unconscious for the evening. The next day rolls around as you watch him slowly get up and vomit a bit and then muttering 'Not again!'. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" you smirk as Arthur jumps a bit and looks startled before looking over at you. "How the hell did you know I'd end up here? Wait, don't answer that. Just let's get back to camp before something happens." You chuckle a bit as you mount up and help Arthur up before riding back to camp. Reaching camp, you hop down and watch as Arthur stumble slightly to his bed and falls immediately asleep the moment he lays down. _You got worried about me earlier when I was out hunting and wanted me to ride with you. I wonder what you must be thinking._

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	6. House Robbing and Old Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea invites reader to join him and Arthur to go house robbing and later Arthur must make a decision after finding a letter from Mary.

**House Robbing and Old Lovers******

With Arthur sleeping off his hangover, you walk over towards Abigail and Jack who is playing with Triton. Jack notices you walking over and gives a large smile, "Hi miss (y/n)!" Abigail look to you and gives you a smile as you kneel down next to Jack, "Hi Jack, you having fun with Triton?" Jack enthusiastically nods his head as Triton sits up wagging his tail and starts licking your face. Chuckling, you pet Triton as you stand up and and start walking off before feeling a hand on your shoulder. Looking behind you, you see Abigail smiling, "I just wanted to say thank you. Jack was needing a friend after everything that's been going on. It's been tough on him and having your dog with him is really cheering him up." Surprised by her thanking you, you return the smile and nod, "Of course Abigail! I can see just how much he wanted a friend. Plus my dog is very protective of the people he likes so your son is safe with him." With Abigail returning to Jack, you take your horse brush out as you head towards Castiel and start brushing him. As you brush Castiel, you see Arthur finally waking up and walking over to Dutch. After a few minutes, you put the brush away as you feed Castiel a couple of apples when you hear Arthur behind you, "Thank you for finding me earlier and helping me back." You smirk before turning around and looking at Arthur, "You're welcome Arthur. I hope you had a good rest." Arthur nods as he scratches his cheek and fixing his hair under that hat that you've always wanted to get your hands on and wear. "I was just talking with Dutch and he mentioned that Hosea is out by Emerald Ranch waiting for me and suggested that I take you with me. You up for riding with me while wearing this silly bear hat?" Arthur smirks as he wiggles the nose.

** **** **

Shocked slightly, you cross your arms and look away as Arthur laughs, "I'm kidding (y/n), it's a very nice and epic bear hat. It suits you well. C'mon, let's got meet Hosea." You nod as you get on your horse and ride with Arthur while thinking. _I don't know whether or not he's flirting with me or just trying to tease me but it's nice to see him being adorable like this._ Evening rolls around as you and Arthur reach Emerald Ranch and see Hosea speaking with Seamus. Arthur dismounts and walks over to the two as you stay on Castiel since you know the dialogue and what will happen as Hosea notices you and nods your way. After a few minutes, Hosea and Arthur mount up and you follow them to Carmody Dell. Leaving the horses next to the tree, the three of you quietly walk up to the large rock and hide behind it as Hosea looks at both of you and Arthur. "So, I think that (y/n) and I should head over to the barn and get the coach while you, Arthur, go inside and take anything valuable you can carry." Arthur nods as you look at Hosea with a raised eyebrow, "Let Arthur help you with the stagecoach, I'll go into the house and gather the valuables." Upon saying this, both Arthur and Hosea look at each other before looking back at you as Hosea speaks up, "Are you sure about that (y/n)? Have you ever robbed a home before?" You shake your head, "No I haven't but what a better way to prove myself in this instance?"

** **** **

Arthur raises an eyebrow as Hosea rubs his face for a moment. "Alright, just be careful not to wake anyone up and once you're finished, meet us at the barn." You nod as you quietly make your way to the house while Hosea and Arthur make their way to the barn. As you reach the house and look through the window, you don't see anyone walking around and quietly open the door. Upon entering the home, you start taking all the valuables as well as getting the money stack from the chimney. Before you leave, you get a feeling that tells you to look behind the painting on the wall and when you remove the painting, you find a safe. Quietly turning the combination lock and taking a few minutes to get the code, you quietly open the door to reveal a couple gold bars and a big stack of cash. Quickly and quietly taking the items, you close the safe door and replace the painting back on the wall before leaving the house. You make your way to the barn as the doors open up and you climb into the carriage as Hosea drives away from the house. With the horses following, you look at the large stack of cash and start counting it. Your eyes widen a bit as the stack comes out to $1500 plus the two gold bars. With counting the stack done, you place it back in the pack as the three of you arrive back at Emerald Ranch and you hop out before handing the score to Arthur who looks very surprised, along side Hosea, and looks at you. "How did you manage to find this money and a couple of gold bars?" You shrug slightly, "I had a gut feeling when I was about to leave the house and figured I should at least check ya know?" 

** **** **

Arthur nods as you guys mount up and start making your way back when Hosea speaks up, "I'm impressed (y/n). You've been with us for a few days and have already made an impression on Dutch and Arthur here as well as showing that you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty. Keep this up and you might just give us a run for our money." Hosea and Arthur chuckle a bit as you smile knowing that you now gained Hosea's respect. Arriving back at camp, you walk over to your tent and lay down. Taking out your drawing pad and starting to draw, you over hear a conversation being held at the campfire, "Arthur, you seem to be in a good mood lately. You okay? Did you get hit on the head too hard?". Arthur seems to chuckle a bit, "Charles I'm fine and no I didn't hit my head. I can't be in a good mood at all?" "Oh c'mon Arthur, ever since the new gal came 'round, you can't keep yer eyes off her! Some might say you've fallen for her!" Sean laughs a bit before yelling in pain for a moment, "Oi, why'd you throw a bloody cup at me head?" "Sean, you're an idiot. I haven't fallen for the new gal at all so you can shut your mouth." "Well, I don't know about that son, I've seen the way you look at her and your actions do give yourself away too." Dutch chuckles as a few of the other guys laugh a bit as Arthur groans in annoyance. After hearing all this, you blush a bit as you close your eyes to fall asleep.

** **** **

The next morning rolls around as you eat some breakfast sitting at the table in camp. While eating, you see Arthur at his tent reading a letter and looking somewhat annoyed. Knowing that the letter is from Mary, you continue eating your breakfast as Arthur walks over to you with the letter in hand. Sitting across from you, he sighs and looks at you. "(Y/n), I need to know something. At least I need some advice." Pausing your eating, you look at Arthur, "Letter is from Mary isn't it?" Arthur nods as you push your meal to the side, "Look, I will tell you what I know but it's your decision on what you do. Right now Mary has asked you to help her and to meet her at a house just outside of Valentine. She will ask you to help bring back Jamie from the Chelonians. It's up to you if you want to help her or not but keep this in mind, she will ask you later on to help her with her father, who I know you hate because he doesn't approve of your lifestyle. Like I said, if you want to help her or not it's up to you and only you." Arthur nods and thanks you as he gets up and goes back to his wagon to think while you finish up breakfast. A few hours later while you are taking hay bales to the horses, you see Arthur leaving camp on his horse and know that he's going to go see Mary. _Arthur, I hope whatever you have decided, I hope you will be nice about it._

** **** **


	7. Train robbing and a shocking appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch asks you to join the guys on the train job to see if you can handle the stress of it and later an unexpected visitor shows up.

**Train robbing and a shocking appearance******

After Arthur left the camp, you walk over to Dutch who is sitting with Molly and chatting with her. "Hey Dutch? I'm going to head out to go find something. I should be back in an hour or two." Dutch nods to you, "Just be careful riding about (y/n), there are O'Driscolls about after all. Don't need you getting nabbed by them." "Of course Dutch, I'll be sure keep an eye out." You smile and nod as Dutch speaks up, "Where are you heading off to anyways (y/n)?" Putting your winter coat on, you look at Dutch as you walk towards your horse and respond with a smile, "I'm heading up to the snow, there's a beautiful white Arabian horse up there that I'd like to tame and bring back here and surprise Arthur with them. If he gets back before I do, just tell him I went to run an errand." Dutch raises an eyebrow and nods slightly as Molly whispers something into his ear which causes him to shrug slightly. Getting up on Castiel, you leave camp as you start riding through the land before crossing the river that separates the snow capped mountains from the Heartlands. Riding up the mountain and entering the snow, you remember why you hate the snow.

** **** **

Eventually reaching the spot you know the white Arabian is, you take out your binoculars and take a look around. Spotting the horse nearby, you get off Castiel and pat his snout as you start to slowly make your way towards the beautiful creature. Carefully calling out to the horse, the horse becomes spooked as you hold your hands up to calm them down. Getting within arms reach, you pull out a couple apples as you offer one of them to the spooked horse. Noticing that you are offering an apple, the horse slowly approaches you and takes the apple. While the horse eats the apple, you slowly reach up and place your hand on their snout as the horse calms down a bit. With the horse calm, you climb on to their back as they remain calm and pat their neck, "Good girl. Very pretty girl." Now that you have the horse, you whistle for Castiel who trots over and rides beside you as you head down the mountain and make your way back towards camp.

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** **

After talking with Mary, he decided to help find and bring Jamie back safe. With Jamie safe and on the back of his horse asking him a hundred and one questions, his mind wanders off as he starts to think of the last few days and meeting you. _You show up out of nowhere and want to help a bunch of outlaws for some odd reason and not only that, you seem to know everything about us... Just who are you really...?_ Arthur gets snapped out of his daydreaming by Jamie who yells and points out the train station. With his ear hurting from the sudden shout, he goes around back and hitches his horse as he hops down and walks into the station with Jamie. Entering the building, Arthur watches as the two siblings reunite as Mary thanks him for bringing Jamie back. Arthur then picks up Mary's suitcase and walks out with the two to the train as she climbs the steps before turning towards Arthur and taking her suitcase back. Looking at her Mary and the two quiet for a moment, she takes the opportunity to speak up, "I... You... Oh who am I kidding, you'll never change. I know that." Sighing, Arthur nods before tipping his hat to her, "Then maybe it's best that you stop writing me and move on. Goodbye Mary." Mary solemnly nods as she enters the train leaving Arthur behind with his decision. Sighing, Arthur gets back on his horse and starts riding back to camp with his feelings all mixed up and knowing that it was never destined to work out with Mary. Riding off the path and up to a hitching post, Arthur surveys the camp but doesn't see (y/n) around. Arthur walks over to Dutch who happens to be reading one of his books. "Hey Dutch, where's (y/n)? I don't see her around camp." Dutch clears his throat and closes his book before looking at Arthur, "She went to go run an errand, she should be back soon. Don't worry Arthur, she's fine. Although I think you should look behind you." Confused, Arthur turns and sees (y/n) covered in snow riding up on a second horse with Castiel beside her.

** ** ** ** **(y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

Just getting off the mountain and crossing the river, you continue your ride as you see what appears to be Arthur leaving the train station. Seeing this, you can safely assume that he did decide to help Mary with saving her brother. Keeping a good distance between yourself and Arthur, you watch him ride into camp as you wait for a moment on the side of the road to pet the horse you're riding and give them an apple to munch on. After the horse has their snack, you ride into camp where you see Arthur talking to Dutch as Dutch motions in your direction for Arthur to take a look. Once you hitch the horse to the post, you start to wipe the snow off your coat as Arthur walks up to you confused. "Umm... (y/n), what's with the second horse?" Seeing his confusion, you smile softly, "I wanted to do something nice for you and went up to the snow to get you this white Arabian for you to have. I also had a feeling that you were looking for a new horse so I wanted to help out." Arthur's eyes widen a bit as he looks at the beautiful horse before him before looking back at you. "T-thank you (y/n). You didn't need to do that for me." Arthur walks past you and starts petting the new horse you got for him as you take your coat off and smile as you see that the horse takes a shine to Arthur. Pleased seeing that Arthur loves the horse, you start walking back to your tent as Dutch walks beside you, "That was awfully nice of you (y/n). Between losing his original horse Boadicea and getting caught up having to deal with Mary, this is something that I'm sure he'll appreciate. By the way, I was wondering if you'd join Arthur, John, and Charles with the train robbery that they've been planning. But I do have a concern with you being spotted and well, being labeled another gal working for the gang that the Pinkerton Agents will have to catch and deal with." Setting your coat on your bedroll, you take a deep breath, "Dutch I would love to join them on the train job, but you don't need to worry about me getting caught or being labeled at all. If I wear the coat, bandanna around my face and tuck my hair up in the bear hat I have, no one will know that I'm female. They'll just assume I'm just one of the guys and once I get back I can just switch hats like nothing happened." Dutch smirks as he hear this and nods before walking back to his tent.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

With Arthur bonding with his new horse and you helping around camp chatting with other gang members for a bit, evening rolls around as you get ready. Mounting up with Charles and John, you three ride off to go join Arthur at the oil wagon he commandeered for this. When reaching the burnt house that Arthur is waiting at, you notice that Sean is also here, which of course doesn't surprise you since you knew this would happen. Arthur sees you and smirks a bit, "Well, look at you. Looking like one of us and being mysterious looking." You chuckle slightly as you greet Sean while all five of you get onto the wagon and ride to the destination as you put your bandanna on. Reaching the spot, you help Arthur untie the horses and then join the other three in the trees and waiting for the train. A few minutes go by before the train shows up and comes to a complete stop as Charles starts moving towards the person talking to Arthur. Taking the cue, you enter the train and help Arthur get the money from the passengers as John keeps watch with Charles and Sean goes to the baggage car. Once the passengers have given up their possessions, you take the lead and head over to Sean who is about to be shot by a guard before you take out a throwing knife and throw it where it perfectly embeds it's self into their forehead and effectively dropping them. Noticing the guard up top slowly sneaking his way closer, you take a second throwing knife out and put them down quickly. With the two guards dead, Arthur makes his way into the train car as you help Sean to cover. Soon as Arthur comes out of the train car, the lawmen show up and a shoot out happens as you help clear them out. When you stand to move to a different spot, you feel something hit your side painfully but power through and get on your horse as you ride with the others to out run the lawmen. After a few minutes of riding and getting out of their range, Arthur takes the money and splits it to everyone as he tells everyone to split up. As Arthur nods to you, you nod in return while trying to not show pain and when you turn your horse to leave, Arthur notices blood on your coat. His eyes widen slightly as he looks at you.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

"(Y/n)! You're hurt and bleeding! Sit down on the rock over there and let me see." You look at Arthur and shake your head, "No, I'm fine Arthur." Arthur reaches over and takes the reigns of your horse and guides you over as you slowly get off your horse and sit down on the rock. Arthur quickly hitches the horses to the trees next to you before coming to you and kneeling down as he moves your coat to reveal that your side is bleeding a bit. Looking through his pack, he pulls out a couple health tonics and some wrappings. You take the tonics and drink some whiskey as he stops the bleeding and finishes wrapping you up and with a sigh, he looks at you with a worried look. "The shot was clean and there isn't a bullet stuck in you which is the good thing. You scared me for a moment and I'm pretty sure Dutch is going to have my head when he finds out that you got shot." You chuckle slightly while shaking your head, "He doesn't need to find out as long as we wash the blood off my coat and if he asks about the hole, we can just say that it got caught on something. Guess it's a good thing that I didn't wear a white shirt during this." Arthur takes a deep breath as he helps you up and onto your horse as he leads you to a stream to wash your coat. After washing the blood off, you get back on Castiel and ride back with Arthur who keeps an eye on you.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Reaching camp and laying down, Arthur joins the others around the campfire with laughs and stories as you drift off to sleep. The next day, you groan as the sun hits your eyes making you get up while also remembering to take it slow while doing so. Once up, you head over to get some breakfast and join Hosea and Lenny at the table. Halfway through eating, everyone notices that Triton is staring at the entrance of camp before he starts barking loudly as you quickly go over to him and tell him to stop barking. The moment he does, you turn your attention to where he was barking as a figure is riding up. The moment the figure comes into the sunlight and your see their face, your blood runs cold as you see Micah returning to the camp who immediately lays eyes on you and looks very pissed. With you standing in center of camp, the gang surrounds you and Micah as he walks angrily towards you. "Well, if it ain't the bitch that I ran into with Lenny. What are you fucking doing here girly? You don't belong here." Noticing in your peripheral vision, you can see the the utter confusion on Dutch's face as well as Arthur's. Looking at Micah, you cross your arms, "I'm here because Dutch wants me around. Don't give me that attitude either Micah." Upon saying this, Micah's eye twitches a bit and before you can react, you get a hard and well placed punch to the face as you can taste blood. "That, lil girly, was for pissing me off the first time as well as right now."

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Looking at Arthur who looks like he's about to punch Micah, you hold a hand up to stop him before spitting out some blood and chuckling. "Well, you certainly have some charm to you. You wanna know something Micah? You just fucked up by punching me." Laughing hard from hearing this, Micah speaks up while he laughs, "Oh yeah? How exactly did I fuck up by punc-" You immediately cut him off by headbutting him so hard that everyone can hear an audible crack as Micah is knocked onto his back who quickly covers his nose when everyone sees blood pouring out. Wiping your mouth, you look at Micah on the ground, "You fucked up by punching me assuming that I don't fight back. You try it again and you're going to get more than just a broken nose." You turn to look at the gang who all have shocked faces with some having their mouth's open in surprise before looking at Dutch. Spitting out a little more blood, you start going to your tent as everyone disperses and leave Micah on the ground in massive pain. Sitting down, Arthur and Dutch walk over to you as Arthur sits beside you. "Well, you certainty did a number on Micah with just a headbutt. You've got fire in you kid, I like that. We'll need it." Dutch smirks down at you as you just give a thumbs up. Arthur puts a hand on your back as Dutch walks back to his tent.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	8. Discovering the Truth and Moving Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Micah mysteriously shows up back at camp after being in jail, you do some investigating work.

**Discovering the Truth and Moving Camp******

With the pain in your face having died down a bit, you get up and walk with Arthur over to Dutch's tent as you notice Micah just outside of camp trying to distract himself after having been headbutted by you. Once you enter, Dutch closes the tent up and looks at you. "How the hell is Micah here? I thought he was in jail and about to be due for a hanging." Arthur shakes his head a bit as his arms are crossed, "Something seems fishy about this. I overheard him say that he escaped on his own and got away." You think for a moment before the realization dawns on you, "I have a theory as to how he got out but I want to go investigate and see for myself if what he is saying is true. I'm going to Strawberry to look around." Dutch and Arthur look at you with a concerned look as you say this, "(Y/n), Micah would know something is up if you leave now. How are you going to get by him?" You put your hat on as you look at Dutch, "Simple, Arthur will walk me to my horse and he can give me a 'list' of things that you need that will take me a bit to get. Although, I'm sure he watched me enter the tent so I should probably have a look of being upset because you 'yelled' at me for assaulting Micah back." Arthur and Dutch look at each other and nod as Dutch starts writing things down before handing the note to Arthur. You both leave the tent as you put on an upset look as you walk towards Castiel. When you mount up, Arthur walks to you and hands you the list, "Go out and get these things for Dutch. Also clear your damn head before coming back here." He winks at you for a second before looking towards Micah who's been watching and listening in while sharpening his knife, "Micah get your ass to Dutch. He wants to speak to you about your behavior." Micah rolls his eyes as he starts walking to Dutch's tent. You nod to Arthur before taking off towards Strawberry.

** **** **

After riding for a bit, you finally reach the town of Strawberry and sees that there's no dead bodies on the ground which confirms part of your theory. As you ride up to the sheriff's office and hitch your horse, you take your hat off and leave it in the saddlebag before fixing your hair. You take a deep breath as you walk into the building and act like you're looking for someone. The sheriff notices you and asks, "Excuse me miss, are you looking for someone?" You nod, "Yes, I heard that my uncle was here and was hoping to bail him out." The sheriff raises an eyebrow as he stands up and walks over to you, "You're Micah Bell's niece? Well, I'm sorry but you're a bit late. A couple guys already bailed him out earlier this morning." Acting sad you look at the ground before looking back at the sheriff, "Oh...I see. Well do you know who bailed him out? I'm sure if I know who, I can let me father know." The sheriff nods and clears his throat a bit, "It was a couple Pinkerton agents, Agent Milton and Agent Ross." Confirming your fear, you nod and thank the sheriff as you leave the building. You quickly return to your horse as you mount up quickly while putting your hat on as you start riding back.

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** **

After seeing you leave, he follows Micah into Dutch's tent where he immediately starts to chew Micah out after his actions against you. With Micah angry, he leaves the tent in a huff and muttering some things before Arthur looks at Dutch. "What are we going to do Dutch?" Dutch sighs and shakes his head, "I don't know son, we just have to wait until (y/n) gets back so we can talk with her on what to do next." Before Arthur can say anything else, both men turn their attention outside of the tent as they hear Micah yelling. Quickly walking out of the tent, they see Micah yelling at Jack who has Triton growling protectively towards Micah. Micah looks at Triton and goes to kick the dog before Triton moves and bites onto Micah's arm hard. Micah kicks Triton off as Triton gets into a defensive stance between Jack and Micah. As Dutch is about to intervene, everyone hears you call out.

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

As you ride back quickly, you hear Micah yelling about something before screaming. Upon riding up to the camp, you see Micah hold his arm with Triton growling as he stands between a very scared Jack and a very angry Micah. "What the hell is going on here?!" Everyone turns towards you including Micah. You hop off your horse and quickly walk over to Triton and tell him to stand down as he stops growling. "Oh, so this stupid mutt belongs to you bitch? Your stupid dog bit me." Very annoyed with Micah right now, you pull your gun out and point it between his eyes as he immediately shuts up. "Well doesn't this look awfully familiar, only this time I'm the one pointing the gun at your head. Now, you will tell me why you were yelling at Jack." Everyone is silent as Micah's eye twitches a bit, "The brat threw a stick at me." Narrowing your eyes you take a step closer towards Micah. "The kid accidentally throws a stick at you and you retaliate by screaming at him causing him to be scared? You are truly pathetic Micah Bell." Dutch walks over to you and puts a hand on your shoulder, "Lower the gun (y/n). You and I need to talk about your behavior. As for you Micah, go take a walk and cool off." You lower your gun as Micah walks out of camp and you walk with Dutch into his tent. Arthur joins the two of you as Dutch rubs his face a bit. "Oh this is a bloody mess... (Y/n), what did you find out in Strawberry?" You look at the two and sigh, "My theory that I had turned out to be true. When I got there, there weren't signs of a shootout nor were there any bodies on the ground. I went to the sheriff's office and pretended to be Micah's niece, don't make me do that again by the way, and learned that the Pinkertons, Agent Milton and Agent Ross had bailed him out."

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Shocked by what they heard, Dutch gives a deep sigh, "Alright, how do we deal with this?" You take a moment to think before looking at both men, "Where's your map?" Somewhat confused, Dutch pulls out the map and sets it on a crate as you walk over to it. "So, I propose that we move. There's a nice abandoned plantation home here in Lemoyne called Shady Bell. Right now it's current inhabitants are Lemoyne Raiders who are essentially rouge army personnel. I don't recommend going to Rhodes and getting involved with anything there." Dutch scratches his cheek for a moment, "And why should we stay away from there?" You look at Dutch, "Because, that is where Sean dies. You guys get involved with a blood feud that is going on between two families. You are led to believe that there is a good amount of gold that you think you can take. This is where I say that it's all a blood bath and a mess. It will get to a point where we get a tip that one family needs bodyguards where Sean will get shot in the head. After that, Jack will be kidnapped by the other family and that becomes a mess of trying to track him down. In the end, you guys learn that there wasn't really any gold. So I suggest that we go here to Shady Bell and I think that Arthur, Lenny and I should go and clear the house out of the Raiders." Dutch gets up and paces back and forth for a few minutes before looking at you, "Alright, you three go clear it out. But how are we going to ditch Micah when he's still here?"

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Thinking for a moment, you take a look at the map before you get an idea. "Send Micah back to Colter. Tell him that you forgot your favorite pipe and coat up there. He adores you a lot and it will take him awhile to get up there since when I left the area, a storm was starting to roll in. Oh and when we leave, have the camp start packing up. Once we are done, I'll send Arthur back to lead you over." Dutch nods as he walks out of his tent while Arthur looks at you worried, "Are you sure this will work?" You nod as you both walk out of the tent together while you see Dutch talking with Micah. Micah immediately nods as he heads to Baylock and rides off before Dutch turns to you both and nod for the green light. Arthur goes over to Lenny and speaks with him as you mount up and wait for the two to join you. Before the three of you are about to leave, Sean catches up and rides with you guys. "Alright, follow me." You lead the three men towards Shady Bell. After a bit of riding and evening rolling up, you pull off the road near the home as Arthur, Lenny, and Sean follow behind you. Quietly walking to the stone wall, you poke your head around to see the raiders home before looking at the three. "Alright, I will provide a distraction. You guys find cover and wait until the signal." Arthur and Lenny nod as Sean scratches his head, "Hold up lass, what's the signal?" You look at the Irishman and smile, "You'll know when you see it."

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

After picking up some dirt and spreading it over your clothes and hat, you start walking down the road towards the house and raiders. As you get closer, one of the raiders notices you and points his gun at you, "Who goes there?" Taking your hat off and putting your hands in the air, you look at the raiders with a sad look. "I need some help, my horse bucked me off a good ways down the road after getting spooked. I was hoping that I could borrow one of yours to get to Saint Denis?" The raiders laugh a bit as the leader of this bunch walks over to you with his gun on his shoulder. "Well little missy, I can ride you to town in the morning but I can't let you ride on your own out here during the evenin'." Feigning confusion you look at him, "Why can't I travel at night? Is it really that bad?" Upon hearing you say this, a few of the raiders laugh before the leader chuckles and responds to your question, "Ma'am, there are night folk out in these swamps. Nasty son's of bitches too. They usually target people who travel alone. Your best chance at getting a horse is staying here for the evening. What do you think about that?" Slowly reaching to your revolver, you look at the leader with a smile. "I think that the house will be a great place to settle. But just without you or your guys around." Before he can react, you bring your gun under his chin and fire as all hell breaks loose.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Quickly getting to cover, you, Arthur, Lenny, and Sean fire at the raiders who are firing back. One by one, they drop like flies as you get up and make your way into the house shooting the remaining raiders within. Once the house is clear, you head out to the guys. "Alright, house is clear. Arthur and Lenny, head back to Dutch and lead him and the others here. Sean and I will clean up and get rid of the bodies." Arthur and Lenny both nod as they whistle for their respective horses and ride off. Turning to Sean, you nod and the two of you start removing the bodies from the grounds.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	9. A surprising confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the gang moved in at Shady Bell, Arthur asks you take a ride with him.

**A surprising confession******

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** **

With the gunfight at the abandoned plantation home finished, Arthur watches as (y/n) walks out of the house holstering her gun. "Alright, Arthur and Lenny ride back and lead the others back here. Sean and I will stay here and clear the bodies out." Arthur nods as he and Lenny whistle for their horses and mount up. As they ride off, Arthur looks at Lenny "Lenny, thank you for stopping Micah from killing her when you two first found her." Lenny nods as they ride fast back to camp. Upon reaching the camp and seeing that everything is packed up, Arthur leads his horse to Dutch who has been waiting and talking with Grimshaw. "Dutch, everything is ready. Let's get going before Micah decides to cut that trip short." Dutch nods as he tells everyone to get going. With everyone following Arthur and Lenny, Dutch rides up beside Arthur and notices he's lost in thought. "Arthur, you good son? You seem like your head is off in the clouds miles away." Arthur shakes his head a bit before looking at Dutch, "To be honest Dutch, I don't know. (Y/n) comes out of nowhere to tell us of our future and warns us about Micah which turns out to be somewhat true. She gave me advice when I came to her about Mary writing me a letter which turned out to her wanting my help to get her brother back and also told me about Mary wanting help later on with her father. I told Mary to stop writing me and to move on after having her say that I'll never change. (Y/n)'s been impressing us with what she's been doing from hunting to robbing and not only that, she's been surprising us with her actions and even standing up to Micah. I'm just worried that she'll get hurt or taken by the O'Driscolls or now these raiders." Dutch thinks for a moment as they ride before looking back at Arthur, "Son, it sounds like she's the one you've been waiting for. You really have fallen for her and I can tell that she really likes you. If you're worried about her getting hurt or taken then you know what you must do." Arthur nods as the convoy reaches the house as both Dutch and Arthur see (Y/n) sitting on the railing with something in her ears and drawing. "Dutch, what's in her ears?" Dutch shrugs a bit, "I don't know but I probably will find out." They both watch as you both notice them and smacks Sean awake with her drawing pad who then walks back into the house and walking out the front door. "Dutch, can you let her know that I'd like to take a ride with her?" Dutch nods as he gets off his horse and starts walking to the house.

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

After disposing all of the bodies into the swamp to be gator food, you and Sean retreat into the house and start removing the barricades that were placed randomly around the house. With that done, you head upstairs with your bag as you walk out onto the balcony and look at the view. Taking your phone out along with your headphones, you start to listen to music and pull your drawing pad out to start drawing. A few minutes into drawing, you notice Sean standing in the door way having a very confused and questioning look. Quickly pausing the music and taking your headphones out, Sean immediately speaks up, "What in the 'ell is that (Y/n)? What kind of shite is this? Is this some sort of devilry?" You sigh knowing that someone was eventually going to find out, "I'll explain but please do me a favor and don't tell anyone okay?" Sean nods as you start to explain, "I'm 120 years from the future. The time I come from is 2019. I got teleported by someone back here to come save you guys and a few of my things came with me like my backpack, phone, headphones, wallet, and drawing pad." As you continue to explain, you show Sean everything as he still seems somewhat skeptical but is still willing to stay quiet about this. After a couple hours, Sean is drunk and asleep on the chair beside you on the balcony while you sit on the railing again and go back to draw. 

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

While you draw, you start to notice movement in the corner of your eye as you see Arthur and the others pulling up. Taking a headphone out, you use your drawing pad to smack Sean awake. Sean yells as he wakes up, "What the 'ell ya crazy lass! Why'd ya hit me?" "Dutch and the others are here, go help them unpack and get set up." Sean rubs his head as he gets up and walks inside to head down. A few minutes later, Dutch comes up and joins you on the balcony with a raised eyebrow and motions to his ear. Knowing that he saw the headphone, you sigh and explain everything to him. Once finished, he looks at you with an intrigued look, "Just don't tell the others. They think that you're psychic and have future telling powers." Scratching the back of your head, "Sean knows...Just try to keep an eye on him." Dutch nods as he looks past the balcony and takes in the view. "Well (y/n), this is a very nice place to hold out. You did a good job and before I forget, Arthur wants you to join him on a ride." You raise an eyebrow before nodding and putting your stuff into your bag as you head downstairs and out towards Arthur who is waiting on his horse. "I heard you wanted me to take a ride with me." Arthur looks at you and nods as you mount up and ride out with him.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

The two of you ride for a few hours before arriving at O'Creagh's Run. Hopping off your horse, Arthur walks to the edge of the water as he looks out at the lake as you walk up and stand beside him. After a few minutes of silence, Arthur looks to you and takes a deep breath, "(y/n), the last few days of knowing you have been rather interesting. With you leading us off the path we were taking to you taking a stand against Micah, it's been interesting to watch you work." You raise an eyebrow a bit, "Arthur, what are you trying to say?" Arthur doesn't say anything as he suddenly pulls you close and kisses you as you feel butterflies in your stomach and you return the kiss back. Pulling back from the kiss, Arthur looks at you with a smile, "(Y/n), you are saving my life by just being with us. You helped me realize that Mary wasn't going to change so I made the decision to tell her not to write anymore and to move on. I didn't know what to do at first and as time went on, the guys started to point out that I was falling for you and I realized that I was falling hard after I asked you for advice with Mary. What I'm trying to say is, (Y/n) I love you and I want you to be mine." Shocked by what you heard as you feel some tears form, you smile largely as you nod quickly and hug Arthur who then returns the hug. "I promise you that I will keep you safe." The two of you spend time together fishing at the lake for a few hours before Arthur seems to notice some trouble nearby. "(Y/n), stay hidden behind the rock. I will be right back." Confused, you look where Arthur is looking and see three O'Driscolls out and about. You nod as Arthur starts walking towards them.

** ** ** ** ** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** **

Fishing for a few hours with (Y/n) by his side and enjoying her company after her agreeing to being his, Arthur notices a few O'Driscolls near by. After telling her to stay hidden, Arthur goes over towards them to deal with them. As he gets closer, a fourth O'Driscoll comes out of nowhere and grabs Arthur and forces him to his knees. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here boys! Dutch's right hand man, Arthur Morgan. Colm is going to love seeing you boy." Before anyone can react, Arthur sees (Y/n) tackle one of the O'Driscolls and cuts their throat making blood spurt over her before she takes her revolver out and shoots the two in front of Arthur as they drop dead. Standing up, she looks at the final O'Driscoll who looks like they've shit themselves. Arthur looks at (Y/n) surprised as he feels the final man remove his hand from his shoulders as he hears the man running away. (Y/n) puts her gun away as well as her knife as she takes off after the man. Arthur gets up and turns as he watches (Y/n) tackle the man and start punching him.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

With having taken care of three of the O'Driscolls, you turn your attention to the final man who has Arthur on his knees. You smile at him as he takes off running. You then put your gun and knife away as you take off after him before you tackle him and punch the man many times in the face as his face starts to become very bloody. After a few more hits, you take your knife out and slam it into their chest before pulling it out and getting more blood on you. Standing up, you turn and look at Arthur who looks absolutely speechless. You wipe your knife off as you check the body for anything valuable before walking back to Arthur. "So, you still sure that I should've stayed hidden?" Arthur clears his throat and looks at the dead men and then back at you, "That was...hot. Thank you for intervening. We should probably head back but let's get that blood off your face first." Smirking, you and Arthur walk to the lake as he helps you get the blood off your face. With your face clear of blood, you both mount up and start riding back to Shady Bell.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	10. Fishing with Kieran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from riding with Arthur, Dutch wants to talk with you about a few things. Later on, Kieran takes you fishing.

**Fishing with Kieran******

While riding back to Shady Bell with Arthur, you stopped to go buy a few weapons and some ammo recipes from Seamus who gave you an uneasy look since you have blood on your clothing. With the items bought, you get back up on Castiel and continue your ride with Arthur. Arthur looks to you, "So I never asked, what's your horses name?" "His name is Castiel, named after an interesting Angel that I learned about. What about you? Have you finally decided on a name for your horse?" Arthur rubs his beard a bit as he thinks. "I was thinking of naming her either Snow or Angel. What do you think?" You think for a moment before looking at Arthur, "What about Athena?" Arthur thinks more before nodding, "Athena sounds nice." At the mention of the name, Athena neighs happily as Arthur chuckles and pats her while feeding her an apple. After a couple hours of riding and the day becoming evening, both you and Arthur return to camp as you see everyone by the campfire. Dismounting and hitching the horses, you both walk over as Mary-Beth looks over at you and smiles before her face turns to one of horror. "Oh god (y/n), you're bleeding!" You shake your head a bit as Dutch and Hosea start getting up and walk to you when Sadie speaks up, "That ain't her blood." Everyone looks at Sadie then back at you before Javier speaks, "If it isn't her blood then whose blood is it?" Dutch looks to you as you look to him and give him a bit of a grin before he starts laughing. "Oh my dear family, that blood on her is the blood of an O'Driscoll! She got her hands dirty and killed herself an O'Driscoll." Arthur looks at Dutch, "It wasn't just one of them, it was 4 O'Driscolls. Two of which, were killed via her knife hence the blood on her." Everyone looks surprised hearing this as Sean breaks the silence, "And how the 'ell did ye pull that off (y/n)?" You smile as get close to the campfire and tell the story of what happened earlier in the day. Once you finish your small story, everyone is dead silent for a good 5 minutes before Dutch walks over to you and places a hand on your shoulder, "Well in that case, welcome to the family (y/n)! And before I forget, there's this saying that I enjoy telling everyone. It goes like this, Yo-" You interrupt Dutch as you recite his line, "You feed people as need feeding, save people as need saving, and shoot people as need shooting." Dutch looks at you with a grin. "Well done (y/n), well done."

** **** **

Mary-Beth and Karen look at you from where they're sitting and realize that you seem happier than you were earlier today before you left with Arthur. Karen smiles as she realizes and you notice that and realize that she figured it out and you immediately shake your head at her. Karen stands up and lifts her drink up as a toast, "Ladies and Gents, (y/n) has been kissed by our Arthur!" Embarrassed and starting to blush, Arthur wraps his arms around you, "Sure I kissed her, but it ain't the only time that we'll kiss." Mary-Beth gasps in excitement as she stands up quickly and bounces up and down, "Arthur and (y/n) are dating!" Dutch smiles as everyone congratulates the both of you as you excuse yourself for the time being. Walking over to your tent and sitting down, you rub your eyes as Arthur kneels in front of you. "Darlin', what are you doing here?" You look at Arthur confused a bit, "This is where my tent and bed is?" Arthur chuckles as he helps you up, "Gather your things, you're bunking with me from now on." Arthur starts to pack your stuff up and helps you take your things upstairs and into his room. After getting everything situated, you and Arthur lay down to sleep as he wraps his arm around you and smiles as you fall asleep with him.

** **** **

Hours pass as you start to wake up from having sunlight coming into the room and shine on your face. Focusing your eyes a bit, you notice that Arthur is already out and about. As you sit up, you wince in pain as you lift your shirt up slightly and look at your side to see a little bit of blood through your wrapping. Sighing, you slowly get up and start looking for some replacement wrappings as Arthur walks into the room with a plate of food. "Everything okay (y/n)?" You shake your head as you continue to look for the wrapping as you finally find it and sit down on the bed carefully. Arthur sets the food down as he kneels down and checks your wrapping and sees the blood. "I think you might've opened it yesterday when tackling those two O'Driscolls." "Whoops." Arthur kisses your forehead as he starts to remove the wrapping and sees that it's starting to look better as he starts putting new wrappings on. After a few minutes, Arthur finishes and hands you the plate of food which you take graciously and start eating. "You know, you look adorable while you sleep. I didn't want to wake you so I decided to head down and get you some breakfast." Finishing your meal, you smile at Arthur, "You didn't have to do that Arthur." "Yeah well, I wanted to so get over it. Oh before I forget, Dutch wants to speak with you about something. He's out by his horse." You nod and kiss Arthur as you get up and collect your essentials for the day before heading down and out the house as you see Dutch grooming The Count. "You wanted to speak with me, Dutch?"

** **** **

Dutch looks to you and smiles, "Well good morning (y/n). As a matter of fact, I would like to talk with you. Mind if we take a ride?" You nod as you hop up on Castiel as you and Dutch ride out together. "Where are we headed Dutch?" "I'd like to head over to the field near Emerald Ranch to see something and also to speak with you on something." You nod as you two ride together for a bit before reaching the heartland overflow field as Dutch hops off The Count and turns to you as you raise an eyebrow. "There is something that I'd like to test. Hop off your horse and see if The Count will let you ride him. As you know, he doesn't allow anyone but me to ride him. I noticed that when you first walked into camp that he had tugged on you a little bit. Normally he doesn't bother anyone but he got your attention. I just want to do a little experiment." You nod as you dismount and walk over to The Count as he turns his head towards you. You place your hand on his snout as he lifts his head up slightly before you go to the saddle and in one swift motion, you are sitting on the saddle as The Count seems calm a bit. Seeing this, Dutch looks at you, "Alright, see if he'll ride around with you on." You pat The Count's neck as you try to get him to start walking to which he does. As you get him walking, you coax him to pick up speed as he starts to gallop around without trying to buck you off. You ride back over to Dutch who has a look of utter amazement, "Well if I'll be damned. The Count has a second person that he likes that he doesn't want to buck off. This is very interesting. You can take him riding whenever you'd like (y/n) since he likes you so much." You smile as you hear this as you dismount from The Count, "I think it would be better if I only ride The Count for emergencies." Dutch nods and pats his horse's nose as you get back on Castiel, "That is fair, now as for what I wanted to talk about is me wanting to know something." "Alright and what is it that you want to know?" Dutch gets on his horse as you two start back towards Shady Bell, "Before you helping us and changing our path, what did the future hold for Colm?" You raise an eyebrow slightly, "If I didn't come along and change your course, you would've received word via Pearson that Colm wants to make a peace treaty to which Hosea would've warned you that it sounds like a trap to which you would've mentioned that Arthur would be watching over both yourself and Micah. However, Hosea would've been right about it being a trap not for you, but a trap for Arthur to which he would've been kidnapped by Colm and his men without you knowing until later that night Arthur would ride in very weak with a gunshot wound on his shoulder. Eventually Colm would've been caught in Saint Denis and be sentenced to be hung." Dutch thinks for a moment and sighs, "And now what will happen with Colm? Is he still going to kidnap Arthur and will he still be hung?" You shrug a bit, "That I can't tell as I only know of certain events that happened before I helped you. I can only hope that he will be caught sooner rather than later." "Alright, thank you for the insight (y/n)." "No problem Dutch, if you have anymore questions, you can ask." Dutch nods as you guys continue riding.

** **** **

As the two of you return to camp, the smell of lunch is in the air as you hitch Castiel and head over to get some food. As you eat lunch, you see Kieran sitting on a box looking a bit lonely. You finish eating and walk over to him, "Hey Kieran, you okay?" Kieran jumps slightly and looks at you, "Oh hi miss (y/n), I was hoping to go out fishing but I don't have anyone to go with." You smile a bit and hold your hand out to him, "I'll go fishing with you, c'mon." Kieran gives a sheepish grin as he takes your hand to get up and grabs his fishing pole. Both of your mount up as you head over towards the Kamassa River. Reaching the river, you two hitch your horses to a couple trees before walking to the edge of the river and casting your lines. After a few hours of getting to know each other better and catching a good amount of fish, you two go back to your horses and ride back to camp. When you get back to camp, you head over to Pearson and drop off the fish you caught for him to cook up as you see Arthur up on the balcony with Hosea. Heading into the house and walking up the stairs, you walk out on the balcony to be greeted by a hug from Arthur and Hosea greeting you, "Ah, good day (y/n), how are you doing? I hope you enjoyed your fishing trip with Kieran." You look at Hosea as Arthur hugs you from behind, "It was a nice trip even though he caught more fish than me." Hosea chuckles a bit as you look up at Arthur and take his hat off as you place it on your head while Arthur gives an eyebrow raise before smiling a bit, "You know, you actually look cute wearing my hat. However, you're the only one I'll allow to wear it okay?" You nod happily as you look out at the view and see a few birds fly by.

** **** **


	11. Revisiting Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bank at Valentine gets robbed by the gang and Arthur takes a hunting trip later on.

**Revisiting Valentine******

** ** **Dutch's P.O.V.******** **

Dutch watches as you head off to go fishing with Kieran before meeting up with Hosea up on the Balcony. Lighting a cigar and taking a puff from it, Dutch looks at Hosea who is reading a book. "The Count let (y/n) ride around on him." Hearing this, Hosea immediately looks at Dutch with a confused look, "I think I misheard you. Did you just say that The Count likes another person enough not to buck them off and that person just happens to be (Y/n)?" Dutch nods as he takes another puff with Hosea scratching his head. "How in the hell did this come to chance?" "When she first came to camp, I saw that Count had tugged on her to get her attention and then when she went to ride him, he was just calm as hell. Maybe she has a way with horses." The two men just shrug as Hosea goes back to reading while Dutch continues to puff his cigar when Arthur joins them on the balcony. "Ah, Arthur. And how are you doing today?" Arthur takes a cigarette out and lights it before looking at Dutch, "I'm good but there is something I need to tell you Dutch." Dutch looks at Arthur with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong Arthur?" Arthur nods and takes a hit on his cigarette, "You know the train robbery?" Dutch nods as Arthur looks at him with a displeased look. "During the gunfight with some lawmen, (y/n) got hit in the side when we were all hopping off the train. I wanted to let you know when we got back but she convinced me not to so we didn't tell you. If you are going to yell at her for not telling you, try to take it easy." Arthur finishes his cigarette as Dutch sighs and looks towards the view. "I won't bring it up. Things like that happen as it could've been you, John, Charles or even Sean who got shot. It comes with the job and considering that she's out and about right now tells me that she's taking like a champ. She's strong and I can tell that she won't go down without a fight just like us. You can relax right now Arthur, you don't need to be so stressed and anxious."

** ** ** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

Arthur nods and crosses his arms as he leans against a wooden post. "Bill brought up an interesting point. We never hit the Valentine bank and thinks we should go do it." Dutch hums softly as he looks at Arthur, "That is a good idea, but let's wait until (y/n) gets back to get her input on the bank heist." "Fair enough." Arthur watches as Dutch walks back into the house and hears him head down the stairs as he walks over towards Bill. With Dutch speaking with the other gang members, Hosea speaks up. "Arthur, I'm proud of you. You let Mary go and chose to let that life leave with her. You found someone who loves you for you and doesn't want you to change your ways. (Y/n) sees something in you that we can't and that right there is special." Arthur chuckles a bit and looks at Hosea, "Thanks old man." An hour goes by as Arthur sees Kieran and (Y/n) return from their fishing trip as she eventually makes her way up towards Arthur who gives her a hug. Hosea greets (y/n) as they talk about the fishing trip before she takes Arthur's hat making him chuckle a bit, "You know, you actually look cute wearing my hat. However, you're the only one I'll allow to wear it okay?" Arthur hears the floorboards creak as Dutch joins the three of them.

** ** ** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** **

Looking towards the door, you see Dutch join the three of you as he chuckles lightly seeing you wearing Arthur's hat to which Arthur decides it's time to reclaim it. "Alright, there's something I'd like to run across you real quick. Bill brought up the Valentine bank and wants to hit it." Your eyes light up slightly as you give a light smile, "Yeah, you guys can hit it." Dutch nods as he smiles, "Alright, then it's settled. You will join Arthur, Karen, Bill and Lenny with the bank. Just be careful and don't get caught." You thank Dutch as you head downstairs with Arthur as the group gets together at their respective horses. With everything accounted for and you wearing the bear hat to better hide your identity, you all head out and ride towards Valentine. Upon reaching Valentine, it starts to become evening as the five of you group up and let Karen do her harlot shtick before pulling up your bandannas and storming the bank. With everyone up front handled, you help Arthur in the back with the safes as you open them and quickly take the money out. After collecting all of the money, the five of you leave quickly as you enter a firefight with the townspeople and riding off into the night. Loosing the law, you guys split up as you all head back to Shady Bell with a very good haul. Once back, everyone celebrates the successful heist while you and Arthur retreat to bed and fall asleep. The next day, you awake to see a note for you written by Arthur. _**Good morning (y/n). Since you are reading this then I can only assume that you're awake now. I will be gone for a day or two on a trip to get a few things as well as to hunt on my return trip. Don't worry, I don't expect to take long nor do I want to keep you waiting so I hope that you can find something to do to keep yourself busy. With love, Arthur. **_ Getting up, you start to busy yourself with camp chores. Two days later, as you are grooming The Count, you hear hooves on the ground and turn your attention to the entrance as you smile seeing Athena but then your smile turns into confusion as you don't see Arthur riding her. Whistling for Athena, the horse gets close to you as you notice some blood on her side as you see a name that you never wanted to as your blood runs cold. _**Colm.**_ Knowing that Arthur is in trouble, you drop everything as you run into the house and to your room as you gear up before running back down when Dutch yells to you, "(Y/n), What's wrong? Where are you going!?" You mount up on The Count as you yell back with, "Lone Mule Stead" before riding off quickly.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	12. Saving Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Arthur being captured by the O'Driscolls, you take it upon yourself to go save him with the gang lagging behind.

**Saving Arthur******

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** **

Waking up early, Arthur sees that (y/n) is curled up sleeping against him as he carefully gets up and makes sure that he doesn't wake her. Dawning his hat, he quietly walks out of the room and quietly shuts the door as he joins Dutch out on the balcony. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be up son?" Lighting a cigarette and smoking it, Arthur chuckles lightly, "I could say the same to you too old man. I'm only up because I'm planning to take a trip to do a gather a few things and then do a bit of hunting on the way back." Dutch looks at Arthur, "Just be careful son, you never know what could happen out here. Would you like for me to let (y/n) know as to what you're up to?" Arthur shakes his head as he finishes his cigarette, "No, I'll leave her a note to let her know I'll be out for a couple days." Dutch nods as Arthur walks back inside and heads into his room carefully while taking out his journal. After writing a note to (y/n) and placing it on the dresser beside her, Arthur gives her a forehead kiss before gathering his items and heading out. With the camp quiet and everyone asleep other than Dutch, Arthur reaches Athena and pets her as he mounts up. Heading out, Arthur rides for a bit as he reaches Emerald Ranch and speaks with Seamus to buy a few things. Satisfied, Arthur gets back up on Athena as he heads to Strawberry and collects a bounty from the sheriff's office. Hours pass as he turns in the last bounty before riding into the wilderness and setting up camp. Cooking up some meat and eating dinner, Arthur takes out his journal and draws a quick sketch and description of the bounties he took earlier that day before heading to bed. The next morning, Arthur packs up and rides into the heartlands as he looks through his binoculars for some game to hunt before he notices some O'Dricolls riding towards him. _"Shit!"_ Putting his binoculars away, he turns around and starts riding quickly before feeling a bullet hit his arm. Wincing in pain, Arthur sees more O'Driscoll's joining the chase before taking some of his blood and writing Colm's name on Athena's neck as he calmly speaks to her, "Head back to the gang girl and get their attention." Arthur sits up as he sees an O'Driscoll riding towards him as they shoot off a shotgun around that hits Arthur in his shoulder causing him to fall off of Athena and onto the ground making him groan in pain. He watches as Athena races into the direction of the gang before trying to get up and shooting one of the O'Driscolls only to receive a gun butt to the back of his head causing him to blackout.

** ** ** ** ** Dutch's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

Leaning against a wooden beam and talking with Hosea and John, Dutch watches as he notices a horse come into view. "Who's horse is that?" John turns his attention towards the horse and shrugs as he, Dutch, and Hosea watch (y/n) approach the horse. As soon as that happens, they watch (y/n) drop everything and run into the house as she rushes upstairs and into her and Arthur's room before running quickly back down. The three men look at each other confused as Dutch sees (y/n) run out, "(Y/n)! What's wrong? Where are you going!?" "Lone Mule Stead!" (y/n) yells out as they watch her hop on The Count and ride off quickly. "Dutch, did she just get on your horse and ride off without getting bucked off?" John asks a bit perplexed. Dutch just nods as he heads down and over to the horse as he now recognizes to be Athena and sees Colm's name written in blood. Turning to the camp, he scans the group until he sees Charles, "Charles! Come inside for a moment quickly and show me on the map where this Lone Mule Stead is." Charles nods as he and Dutch run into the house and over to the map as Hosea and John are already looking at it. "Where is this place that (y/n) mentioned?! I don't see it!" After examining the map for a few minutes, Charles points to a very small house on the map, "Here, it's just down the hill from Riggs Station. By why is she going to Lone Mule Stead?" Realization dawns on Dutch as he slams his fist on the table, "That's where Colm is and is where Arthur is being held. (Y/n) has gone to go get him back alone." Getting his guns, Dutch storms out of the house as he gets up on Castiel and looks at the gang, "Men, mount up. We have a battle to save Arthur on our hands!" Within a few minutes, the men ride out of Shady Bell with Sadie tagging along as they start riding towards Lone Mule Stead and try to catch up with (Y/n).

** ** ** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** **

As you get close and see the home, you can see at least 30 O'Driscoll's in the area as you take out your tomahawk's and throw them into the heads of three men as you ride by on The Count. With the three dead, the other men now notice you riding in as you take your Semi-auto shotgun and shoot explosive ammo at the closest men as you take down 5 of them. Switching to your bolt action, you take aim and take a deep breath as time seems to slow down when you take your shots. Taking down four men, you ride towards one as you jump off from The Count and tackle the O'Driscoll as you pull your knife and cut their throat before bullets start whizzing past you. Turning your attention to the remaining 17 men, you take your throwing knives out and drop eight of them before taking a shot to the shoulder and wincing in pain. Powering through the pain, you take you your revolver as you start shooting and end up taking out five men before rushing one of them with a machete and stabbing them in the chest when a bullet hits your leg. Looking at the remaining three, they all look terrified as they see the anger and fire in your eyes as they start running away. Taking out your revolver again, you shoot down two of them before running after the final man and tackling them and pistol whipping them a few times before slicing their throat open with the machete. With the lackey's of Colm dead, you walk into the house and see Colm with two men pointing their guns at you as they see that you're blood soaked. As you throw your machete at one man making it embed into his chest, you shoot the other one in the head and turn your attention to Colm who looks absolutely scared by you. "Who are you, you crazy bitch!?" You smile as you get another shot to the arm and to your side before you punch Colm in the face. Removing the machete from the man, you turn towards Colm and kick him out the door as he falls to the ground outside and starts to crawl backwards away from you as you hear the galloping of horses. Walking out of the house bloodied and in pain while holding your machete in one hand and your revolver in the other, you approach Colm as he continues to scoot backwards, "You want to know who I am? Well, I'm your worst nightmare and you got on my bad side when you took a loved one." His eyes widen as you raise your revolver and fire your last bullet into the man's head. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Dutch's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

With the gang getting closer, everyone sees The Count running towards them as Dutch hops to his horse from Castiel as they hear gunfire in the distance. When they arrive, they are all shocked to see bodies on the ground before their attention gets focused on a figure being kicked backwards out of the house and slowly scooting away. Dutch looks at the figure on the ground and realizes that it's Colm on the ground before a second figure walks out the house. Dutch can hear everyone behind him give an audible gasp as everyone sees a blood soaked (y/n) walk out with a machete and her revolver out. Everyone watches in disbelief as you shoot Colm in the head before you turn the group. Dutch hops off The Count and slowly walks over to you as he has his hands up, "(y/n)... Did... Did you do all of this?"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

With having put Colm down like the dog he is, you look to the gang who is staring at you in complete disbelief as Dutch slowly approaches you. "(Y/n)... Did... Did you do all of this?" You nod as you start feeling the pain from the shots you took and fall to the ground as Dutch runs over and sits you up against the house while the others slowly approach. Sadie and Charles come over to you as Bill, John, Javier, Lenny and Sean keep watch as you look at Dutch who looks very concerned, "Check the cellar." Dutch gets up and calls Sean and Bill to him as the three of them head to the cellar as Charles inspects you. "A shot to the shoulder and the arm, a shot to your side and a bullet to the leg. How did you even pull through the pain of this?" You give a soft smile as you respond, "When you have adrenaline pumping through you, you don't notice or feel a whole lot until it wears off and let me tell you something, my body hurts right now." Sadie help wash the blood off your skin as Dutch comes back up with Sean and Bill carrying an unconscious Arthur up. Charles picks you up as Dutch brings you to The Count and he hops up when Charles places you behind Dutch, "Sorry if I get blood on your clothing Dutch." Dutch looks at you, "My dear, you don't need to apologize about that but you and I are going to have a talk when we get back. As for the rest of you, mount up. We head back with Arthur and get these two patched up." Dutch spurs The Count as everyone rides quickly back to camp. As the group returns to camp, Hosea, Grimshaw, Swanson and Karen all run up seeing an unconscious Arthur and you semi-awake and bloodied. Grimshaw looks to Dutch, "Dutch what the hell happened to her?" Charles hops off his horse as he helps you down and Dutch gets off, "We can talk about this later, right now we need to help these two." Everyone gets to work as they patch up both you and Arthur quickly. Dutch watches as he thinks to himself, _"(Y/n), you risked your life to save Arthur. You are someone who is willing to go to Hell and back for ones you love. You certainly are interesting"_

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	13. Recovery and an Interesting Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Arthur from Colm, the recovery process starts for the both of you and you eventually propose an idea to Dutch.

**Recovery and an Interesting Proposal**

**Dutch's P.O.V.**

With (y/n) and Arthur being patched up, Dutch heads into the house and stands on the balcony when he's joined by Hosea, Grimshaw and Abigail. "Dutch, what happened? What did you see." Hosea asks as Dutch stares into the trees. Dutch sighs and looks at the trio that have joined him, "On our way to the location, The Count came riding towards us without (Y/n) on so I jumped to my horse. When we all arrived, there were at least from what I could tell 30 O'Driscoll boys dead on the ground via various means. Some had throwing knives in their head, a couple had tomahawks, a few look like they were exploded by something, some were shot and a couple were stabbed. When we were taking the scene in, Colm was pushed or kicked out of the house and was trying to back away quickly on the ground when (Y/n) walked out with a good amount of blood on her while holding her revolver and the machete she used before shooting Colm in the head." Hosea and Abigail are speechless when they hear this before Grimshaw speaks up, "Are you saying that she killed everyone there including Colm?!" Dutch looks at Grimshaw and nods when Abigail speaks up, "Wait a minute, how did (Y/n) even know where Arthur was taken to?"

Dutch sighs and rubs his face, "Abigail, (Y/n) knew because from what she told me, Arthur would've originally been taken there after a trapped 'peace' treaty between Colm and I." Everyone is quiet before Hosea speaks up again, "Remind me not to get on her bad side." Everyone nods in agreement as Grimshaw and Abigail head back into the house with Hosea staying behind to keep Dutch company. "You seem shaken by what you saw Dutch, you okay?" Dutch sits down next to Hosea and sighs, "I don't know after what I saw. Looking at (Y/n) after she killed Colm, she looked different. Like it was a darker version of her. The look in her eyes was pretty unsettling until she went to the ground." Hosea reaches over and pats Dutch's shoulder as Charles and Sadie walk up. Sadie, noticing Dutch being comforted by Hosea, speaks up. "Is this a bad time Dutch?" Dutch looks at the duo and shakes his head, "Everything alright?" Charles looks at Sadie, "Mind giving us some space?" Sadie nods and walks back inside as Charles looks at Dutch, "(Y/n) is stable for now and currently asleep." "Well, that's good but how bad was she injured?" Charles leans against a wooden beam, "She took a bullet to the shoulder, one to the arm, one to the side, and one to the leg." Dutch and Hosea look very surprised when hearing this as Hosea speaks up, "How is she still alive from that?" Charles shrugs a bit before responding, "When I asked her, she only responded by saying that when someone has a whole lot of adrenaline pumping through their system, they don't notice or feel a whole lot until it wears off. Where ever she's from, she certainty has a lot of knowledge about medical stuff which is rare to come by." Dutch nods and thanks Charles for the update on your condition before he and Sadie head back down. "Hosea, what am I going to do with her? She essentially just killed Colm and from what I saw at least 30 men on her own to save Arthur but she didn't even wait for us to mount up with her." Hosea sighs and thinks for a moment before looking at Dutch, "Take it easy on her. I'm sure if the rolls were reversed, Arthur would've done the same to rescue her." Dutch smirks slightly, "You're right Hosea. I'll take it easy on her. Let's just hope that she gets through the night." Hosea nods and takes out a book to read while Dutch lights a cigar.

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.******

A few days went by after saving Arthur and you are up talking with John when Hosea joins the two of you for breakfast. "Dutch would like to speak with you when you get the chance (y/n)" You finish eating and get up before looking at Hosea, "Thank you Hosea, enjoy breakfast!" You walk away with a slight limp from the bullet you took as you make your way into the house and upstairs to meet Dutch on the balcony. "Morning Dutch. Hosea mentioned that you wanted to speak with me?" Dutch puts out his cigar and turns to you, "Good morning to you too (Y/n), how's Arthur doing?" Sitting down and sighing, you run your fingers through your hair. "He's still out but should be awake within the next day or two." Dutch leans against the railing and stays quiet for a moment before speaking, "And I'm sure that you know the other reason why I want to talk with you?" "It's because I went on my own without waiting for you and the gang to go save Arthur." Dutch nods as he looks at you, "That's correct (Y/n). With what you did, that was incredibly reckless and dangerous. You're lucky that you survived that encounter. But there is one thing that worries me. When I walked over to you after you killed Colm and looked into your eyes, the only thing I saw was rage and hate. The person I was looking at didn't seem like you, but I am curious about something. Do you remember anything about that blood bath?" "I do remember everything about that day and that rage and hate you saw was the angry side of me that I've never let out before. That side of me scares me and don't enjoy seeing it come out. The one thing that kept me going the entire time was making sure that Arthur was safe." Dutch nods as the two of you sit in silence for a bit and you lay your head back before you finally look at Dutch again. "Hey Dutch? I have a strange question for you." "Oh, is that so (y/n)? Perhaps I'll have a strange answer for you in return." Dutch smirks and chuckles lightly which causes you to chuckle as well. "I was thinking and I wanted to know if you want to take the gang to Tahiti to be free from the Pinkerton's pursuit of the group." Dutch raises an eyebrow at you, "That would be nice yeah but we don't necessarily have the money nor the boat to get there. Why do you ask?" A smile forms on your face as you look at Dutch, "Because I could help you guys get there. Now just hear me out, I know the gang left a very large amount of cash back in Blackwater after having to escape so I am proposing a way to get the money and a boat to get us to Tahiti. The Pinkerton's don't really know me nor do they know Kieran so they wouldn't know that we are apart of the gang either. You let me go find and talk with Josiah about procuring a ride to Tahiti plus let myself and Kieran head to Blackwater to retrieve the money so that we can leave. Think about it Dutch, I am still a solution to your problems." Dutch goes quiet as he starts thinking a bit and after a bit of thinking, he looks at you, "Give me a couple days to think about it. I'll come find you and let you know of my decision."

** **** **


	14. Finding Trelawny and Recovering the stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch approves of your proposal to recover the stash from Blackwater, but before he tells you where it is, you head to find Trelawny first.

**Finding Trelawny and Recovering the stash******

A day after talking with Dutch, you find yourself eating breakfast with John and Sadie and laughing from the jokes they tell. While you eat, you see Dutch approaching you as John and Sadie take this as sign to give you two privacy as they get up and join the others at the campfire. "Good morning Dutch, did you have breakfast yet?" Dutch puts a foot on a seat and leans against his leg as he smiles, "As a matter of fact, I have. Thank you for asking. How's Arthur doing?" You finish your meal and wipe your mouth, "He woke up for a short time and ate a little bit of food before going back to sleep. Whatever Colm put Arthur through left him wiped out." Dutch removes his hat and runs his fingers through his hair before putting it back on and looking at you. "(Y/n), I've been thinking about what you proposed and I will agree to let you do it. However, I think that it's best that you go find Trelawny first so that we will have a boat ready soon. Once that is done, come back here and and I will tell you where the stash is hidden." You smile and get up as you put your hat on, "Thank you Dutch, I will go find Trelawny right now. I'll be back in a bit." You start walking to Castiel when you hear Dutch ask, "What about your coat?" Mounting up on Castiel, you look over at Dutch, "I'm not going to need it. It's currently with Arthur while he recovers." Dutch nods as you start riding out of camp and towards The Caravan just on the outskirts of Rhodes. Upon reaching the caravan, you look to see if you can spot Josiah. Not seeing him, you dismount and walk up to one of the residents who is sitting on their porch. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen a rather well dressed man that can do magic?" The lady looks to you and gives a soft smile, "I'm sorry miss but you just missed Mr. Muldon. He left a couple days ago." Scratching your head, you look at the lady, "He didn't happen to mention where he was going, did he?" "I didn't hear him say anything but I did see a letter that came from Saint Denis. I did see the address if you'd like to know that?" You nod as she writes the address down and hands you the paper. Already knowing that he lives in Saint Denis within a nice home, you thank the lady as you mount up and ride to Saint Denis.

** **** **

You reach Saint Denis by midday and slow Castiel down as you head through town and towards the home of Trelawny. Reaching his home, you hitch Castiel before walking up to the door and knocking. You wait for a few minutes before you hear shuffling and a bit of laughter behind the door as it opens and you see Josiah. Upon seeing you, Josiah quickly steps out and closes the door behind him. "My dear miss (y/n), what are you doing here at my home? You know I can't be seen with you or the gang." "I'm not going to be long Trelawny. I came to see if you can arrange boat passage to Tahiti for the gang." Hearing this, Trelawny raises an eyebrow at you. "Darling, the gang doesn't have the money to travel. They won't be able to pay." Giving a smile, you remove your hat and clear your throat, "Actually Trelawny, the gang will have money. Dutch has allowed me to get the stash from Blackwater but wanted me to secure passage with you first." Trelawny looks surprised hearing this and thinks for a moment before looking at you, "I'll see what I can do and then I'll come find you guys. Speaking of which, where did you guys move to." Not wanting to say it out loud to keep the gang safe, you pull out your map and point at Shady Bell. Josiah nods as he opens the door and heads back inside to which you take your cue to leave as you mount up and ride back to camp.

** **** **

Arriving back at Shady Bell and dismounting, you see Dutch up on the balcony talking with Molly as you head into the house and head up. Walking out onto the balcony, Dutch kisses Molly before she heads inside. "So, were you able to find Trelawny?" You nod as you lean against the wooden support beam, "I did and he's going to see what he can do to get us transport." Dutch smiles a bit as he starts to pull out a map, "Good job (Y/n). Alright now for the next part of this." You and Dutch both look at the map as he shows you the location of the stash. Seeing that he hid the stash near the graveyard, you nod and head down to go find Kieran only to find him brushing his horse Bawnen. "Hey Kieran, will you join me on a job?" Kieran looks to you with a confused look. "What are we doing?" Looking around and stepping closer to him, you whisper, "We are going to Blackwater to retrieve the hidden stash." "Why can't the others do it?" "They are all wanted dead or alive by the Pinkertons. Besides, they don't know who we are so we're fine." Kieran nods as you both mount up and start your long ride. The two of you get halfway before having to camp for the evening. As dawn rises, you pack up the temp camp and continue the ride until you cross the Montana river and see Blackwater in the distance. 

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V****** ** **

Arthur slowly opens his eyes as he starts to feel some energy return to him. The last thing he remembers before passing out is the sound of a gunfight happening just outside the cellar he was in. Getting up, he carefully moves his shoulder as he feels slight pain but not as much as he felt a few days. Picking up his hat and putting it on, Arthur slowly walks out of his room as he notices Dutch on the balcony smoking a cigar and joins him. "Arthur! Good to see you finally up. You're starting to look more alive." Arthur rubs his eyes before looking at Dutch, "How long was I out?" "I want to say maybe 5 days now. You were in rough shape when we found you." "How did you guys find me anyways?" Dutch doesn't say a word as he looks towards the horses. Arthur starts to feel confused before he starts to realize that he hasn't seen (Y/n) since he first left on the trip. "Dutch, what happened? Where's (Y/n)? Is she okay!?" Dutch looks to Arthur as he's quiet for a moment before speaking up, "(Y/n) is the one who alerted us that you were taken. Athena reached her first and she saw that Colm's name was written on her neck. She had dropped everything to grab her stuff and ride off but not before telling us where you were being held." Dutch starts to explain everything that happened to Arthur who has a shocked look on his face. "She...took out all those men and Colm on her own?" Dutch nods as Arthur takes a seat while taking it all in. A few minutes go by before he looks at Dutch again, "Dutch, where is she now?" "She's heading to Blackwater to recover the stash. She took Kieran with her when they rode out yesterday." Arthur's eyes widen as he gets up and goes to gather his stuff. "Arthur, where are you going? You're in no condition to be riding." "When I was captured, I over heard Colm say something about Micah being pissed and angry not only that but the Pinkertons gave him access to West Elizabeth again since he's their informant. (Y/n) is in danger Dutch!" Arthur runs out of the house and to Athena as he mounts up and rides fast towards Blackwater. _(Y/n) please be safe and I hope you don't have a run in with that bastard._

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

You and Kieran reach Blackwater as you two head to the graveyard before dismounting. Not wanting to look suspicious, you walk into the graveyard and start looking at the graves for a bit. Some time goes by before you look at Kieran, "Alright, let's get this done. Watch my back alright?" Kieran nods as you go to the spot Dutch had pointed to and kneel as you start to dig. A few minutes go by as you finally see the stash box and start pulling it out before you hear the hammer of a gun being pulled back while you hear a very hated and familiar voice, "Well if it isn't the little bitch who broke my nose. And lookie here, the same predicament that we first started out with. Stand up bitch and look at me." **_ Micah Bell is standing behind you and is very angry._**

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	15. Fighting for Life part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Micah having knocked out Kieran and pointing his gun at you, you try to talk him out of the situation but come to the conclusive conclusion that you are going to have to fight to stay alive.

**Fighting for Life part 1******

"Well if it isn't the little bitch who broke my nose. And lookie here, the same predicament that we first started out with. Stand up the fuck up and look at me." Slowly standing up with your hands raised, you turn to see Micah pointing his gun at you with a wild look in his eyes. Behind him, on the ground unconscious, lay Kieran with some blood trickling from his head. Micah pistol whips you as you start to bleed from your lip, "You took the gang away and made them turn their backs on me. You didn't let the gang come save me from being on the chopping block and you made them send me on a errand that turned out to be fucking made up and had the fucking guts to get them to move. Ever since you fucking showed up, everything's been going down fucking hill." You can tell that the fire in his eyes are burning brighter as his anger intensifies, "No, you're wrong about that Micah. Everything I have done so far has been keeping the gang safe and _**alive**_. I came to save the group before they tore themselves apart because of your actions." Micah narrows his eyes a bit, "That is fucking bullshit." "No it isn't Micah! You would've ended up letting 7 members die. One of them being Arthur, who has been loyal to Dutch from the very start. You would've made Dutch turn his back on everyone including the one he calls son. You are blinded by greed and want nothing more than money. You become the gang's downfall and not only that, you betray everyone by being an informant for the Pinkerton's. You treat everyone like absolute shit and then complain when they treat you the same. You use intimi-" Micah punches you in the face hard as you spit out some blood. "You are nothing more than a fucking brat, girl. You are the one misleading the fucking gang. Tell me where the fuck they are right now or I will shoot you and end your fucking life." Knowing this is a fight you can't talk your way out of, you stand up straight and smile, "Even if I tell you where they are, you're still going to kill me." Before Micah can react, you quickly kick the gun out of his hand and away from the two of you as you tackle Micah and punch him.

** **** **

With Micah on the ground caught off guard, you continue to punch him as he eventually throws you off and pulls a knife out while standing up. "Ohh you've got fight in you kid, I'm going to enjoy gutting you life a fucking fish!" Micah lunges at you with his knife as you take yours out and jump back from the lunge. You quickly swipe at Micah, catching his arm making him hiss in pain. Micah punches you in response causing you to stumble a bit as he starts to charge. Taking the opportunity, you kick him in the balls causing him to kneel in pain before you knee him hard him the face as you hear a crack. Knowing that you broke his nose again, you get into a defensive position as he looks at you with a look of death while he bleeds a lot from his nose. Before you can react, Micah throws his knife into your bad shoulder and tackles you as he pushes the knife deeper in. Screaming in pain, Micah laughs darkly before you headbutt him causing him to fall back. You quickly get up as you pull the knife out causing you to wince in pain and toss the knife to the side. Still holding your knife and holding your bleeding shoulder, Micah gets back up and cracks his neck as he charges you. As he goes to tackle him, you plunge your knife into his leg before yanking it out and tripping him. Micah lets out an animalistic growl as he gets back up and turns to you before taking his second gun out and shooting your hand causing you to drop your knife. Wincing in pain a bit, you take your gun and shoot back as your bullet hits his gun making him drop it.

** **** **

You keep your aim on Micah before he leg sweeps you off your balance making you fall on your back hard and dropping your gun. The two of you then get up quickly as you both start to exchange blows before you kick his knee out as you hear an audible crack and Micah screaming in pain. You take the moment to back up slightly and spit out more blood while Micah takes out a throwing knife and throws it into your stomach, surprising you. Coughing up blood and kneeling, Micah starts to cackle. "You didn't think that I don't enter fights unprepared did you?" Micah resets his knee and stands up as you pull the throwing knife out and toss it to the side. You start to slowly stand up before getting kicked in the face as you feel your nose break. "You put up a good fight brat, but this is a fight that you aren't going to fucking win!" As Micah gets close, you punch him hard in the chest with all the strength you have as you feel a couple of his ribs crack upon impact. Micah coughs up some blood before charging you once again and tackling you as he punches your stomach wound making you scream in pain. You try hard to push him off before you knee him in the balls again and get out of his grasp as he punches your side hard when you feel a couple of your own ribs break. Micah jumps at you before you have a chance to dodge as you feel his hands around your neck as he forces you to the ground and starts to choke you out. "Once I finish you off, I'm going to take the stash and go find the rest of the group to kill everyone there including that stupid fucking mutt of yours and you won't be able to fucking stop me." As Micah chokes you, you try to reach for a rock that is out of reach before you start to loose consciousness. The last thing you hear before passing out is a gunshot as the weight of Micah is removed and a thump of a body lands beside you. 

** **** **


	16. Fighting for Life part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur killed Micah when he was choking you, Arthur now is against the clock to bring you back to camp and save you.

**Fighting for Life part 2******

** ** ** Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** **

After leaving camp quickly, Arthur rides towards Blackwater while he spurs Athena to go as fast as she can. As he rides, the only thing he can hope is that he can get to you in time and that Micah isn't around Blackwater. With Riggs station in view, Arthur sees a train coming in on the tracks and spurs Athena as they narrowly beat the train while the train blows their horn. Passing the train, Arthur reaches the upper Montana river a minute later and crosses it, not caring if he gets caught by patrols, before riding to the top of a hill and taking his rolling block rifle out. Looking through the scope, he starts to scan the land for you and Kieran before seeing a sight that punches him in the gut. Arthur sees you on the ground being choked out by Micah as he lines up a shot with Micah's head and shoots the bastard, watching him drop to the ground. Quickly putting his rifle away, he rides over as fast as he can before jumping off and running to your body on the ground. Seeing your bloody and broken body, tears start to form as he kneels down beside you and starts to look for a pulse. Feeling a very faint pulse, Arthur quickly starts looking through his bag as he hears a pained groan behind him. He looks over his shoulder for a moment to see Kieran coming too, "Hey Duffy! I need some help here quickly!" Kieran stumbles over and freezes for a moment when he sees you in your current condition. Arthur takes Kieran's hands and places them on your stomach wound as he puts some pressure on it while Arthur takes out some wrappings and tries his best to make a temporary bandage. "Duffy, I need you to grab the stash box and get riding back to the camp with me. We don't have too much time." Arthur carefully picks you up as Kieran gets the stash before helping Arthur up with you and mounting up on his horse. With your body laying against Arthur's, Arthur looks at Micah's body as he spits on him and rides back to camp quickly with Kieran who has Castiel's reigns in one hand.. On the ride, Arthur keeps looking down at you as a few tears fall down his cheek as he feels some of your blood seep into his shirt, "Stay with me (Y/n)! Please stay with me!" Arthur and Kieran reach camp within 20 minutes as Arthur gets down quickly with your body as he yells out, "I need help!"

** ** ** ** **Dutch's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

After Arthur left quickly and worried about (Y/n) from what he heard Arthur say, Dutch paces back and forth on the balcony as Hosea comes up on the balcony. "Dutch, everything is going to be fine. (Y/n) is a strong girl and I'm sure she's going to be fine." Dutch shakes his head as he looks at Hosea, "No Hosea. You don't understand, Micah has been given free reign of West Elizabeth again since he's Milton and Ross' informant. I'm worried that I just sent that poor girl to her death if she runs into Micah and that Arthur will never forgive me for it." Hosea keeps Dutch company and tries to comfort him while he paces. After a bit, the two men hear the galloping of horses as Dutch sets his hands on the balcony railing and looks towards the entrance. When Dutch sees Arthur, his fears come to pass as he sees your unmoving and bloodied body against him when he gets off his horse and calls out for help. Dutch immediately runs down and out the house to go help Arthur as Hosea is speechless as to what he's seeing. Dutch and Arthur quickly go inside as Dutch clears everything off the table while Arthur lays your body down on the table. Joining them in the room is Swanson, Grimshaw, Sadie, Karen, and Charles as they start working quickly to save your life. Dutch looks to Arthur and sees that the man he calls son, crying at the sight of you as he calls for John, Javier, and Lenny to pull Arthur outside while everyone works. As they take Arthur outside, Triton runs in and starts whimpering while nudging your hand. Dutch kneels down and starts to pet Triton as he continues to whimper, "It's okay boy, she'll pull through. She's strong as I'm sure you already know that."

** ** ** ** ** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** **

A couple hours after bringing you back, Arthur is sitting on a log just outside camp drinking whiskey as tears fall down his face. Behind him and watching him are John, Javier, and Lenny as Charles walks past them and towards Arthur and stands behind the man. Knowing that someone is standing right behind him, he asks, "How bad are her injuries...?" Charles gives a light sigh as he kneels down beside Arthur, "She's got a broken nose, her shoulder that she got shot in was damaged more from what I can tell a hunting knife, her right hand is broken after it was shot, a wound in her stomach that was caused from a throwing knife from the looks of how it entered, some of her ribs were broken, a good amount of blood loss and a lot of bruising around her neck. However, from what I could see, she put up a hell of a fight against Micah." Arthur swallows some of the whiskey he was drinking before he looks at Charles as a tear runs down his face, "Is...is she going to...make it...?" Charles stands up and places a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "If she's able to survive through the night, there is a chance she will make it. We just need hope and pray she does." Arthur nods as a couple more tears fall while Charles pats his shoulder and heads back to the house. As night rolls up, Charles and Swanson help carefully bring you up to your and Arthur's room and gently sets you on his bed. Arthur walks in and sets a chair next to you as he sits down and carefully picks your hand up and kisses it before holding it with both his hands. Triton comes into the room and lays at your feet while Swanson stays in the room with Arthur to keep an eye on the two of you. After a couple hours, Arthur is still holding onto your hand as he looks at your broken form, "Swanson. Do you mind giving me a private moment?" "Sure, if you need anything just holler. I'll just be outside the door." Swanson gets up from his chair and walks out of the room while closing the door behind him.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

When Swanson leaves, Arthur stands up and gently kisses your forehead, "(y/n), If you can hear me. Please make it through the night. Please do it for me. You're strong, I know you are. I love you." Arthur sits back on the chair as Swanson walks back inside the room half an hour later. With the two men watching over you through out the night and Swanson switching with Charles, the next day rolls around as Charles looks you over and checks you pulse. After feeling a pulse, Charles looks at Arthur who has fallen asleep in his chair. Charles gently wakes him and gives a small smile, "Arthur, some good news. She made it through the night however she still has a long ways ahead of her." Feeling somewhat relieved, Arthur stands up and hugs Charles. "Thank you Charles. I'll go let Dutch know. Please stay with her." Charles nods as Arthur walks out of the room and sees Dutch out on the balcony.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Dutch's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Through out the entire night, Dutch never went to sleep as his nerves were keeping him up since he is worried for you and hoping you survive the night. The next day, Dutch is still standing on the balcony as he hears footsteps walking up behind him. Thinking it's Hosea, Dutch speaks up, "Hosea, I said I was fine. You don't need to constantly check on me." "I ain't the sly old man Dutch." Dutch turns around to see a worn out Arthur standing in front of him. "Ah, Arthur. Sorry for confusing you with Hosea." "It's all good Dutch" Arthur rubs his eyes a bit and tries to fix his unkempt hair. Both men are quiet for a few minutes before Dutch asks the question, "Did (y/n) survive the night..?" Arthur looks at Dutch who looks just as tired as he is, "She survived the night, now we just need wait and let her heal." Dutch breaths a sigh of relief as he takes a seat. "And what happened to Micah?" Arthur looks towards the trees for a bit before looking back to Dutch, "Shot him in the head with my rifle when he was choking (y/n) out." As Dutch is about to say something, they both notice Jack poke his head out. "Uncle Dutch? Is miss (y/n) okay?" Dutch holds his arms out for Jack as he goes to him and Dutch pulls Jack into a hug before putting Jack on his lap. "Yes, she is now. Uncle Arthur here saved her from mean ol' Micah. (Y/n) made Micah look worse than she did. Right now we just need to wait and give her time to heal." Jack nods as he stays with Dutch for a bit while Arthur heads back to his room to see that Charles had switched with Swanson during his talk with Dutch.

**Arthur's P.O.V.******

Upon hearing that you survived the night, Arthur stayed by your side the entire day while others would bring up food for him and give him some comfort. With night rolling around again, Arthur asks Charles for some privacy. Soon as Charles leaves, Arthur stands up and moves some hair out of your face, "(Y/n), I'm so glad that you survived the night. Please continue to survive while you heal. I love you deeply and I don't want to lose you at all. I miss your smile and laughter. Please come back to me." Arthur sits back down and sees your drawing pad on his table. Picking it up, Arthur opens it to see some drawings he's seen before. As he flips the pages, he starts to see drawings of the gang that never happened. Raising an eyebrow, he continues to look through until he comes across a picture of him and John pointing their guns at Dutch, Micah, Javier and a couple unknown people who are pointing their guns at the two. Arthur looks at you for a moment before flipping to the final page which shows Arthur on his back looking towards his last final sunrise. Closing the drawing pad and setting it back on the table, Arthur rubs his face a bit as he takes in what he saw in the drawings. Not wanting to think about them much, Arthur pets Triton who licks Arthur before rubbing against him. A couple days go by as you show signs of improvement while Arthur tells you sweet nothings to you while you recover. One morning while Arthur is looking at you, he watches as you slowly open your eyes and hears you speak for the first time in a week. "Arthur....?"

** **** **


	17. A night to celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving all odds stacked against you from your injuries, Arthur and the gang celebrate your life one evening.

**A night to celebrate******

** ** ** (Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

After falling unconscious from the fight with Micah, you saw a bright light that you started to walk towards until you heard Arthur's voice calling out to you. "Stay with me (Y/n)! Please stay with me!" Hearing the scared voice of Arthur, you turn from the light and try to follow the direction it came from. When you loose track of where it came from, you look back at the light as it seems to beckon you before you hear Arthur again, "(y/n), If you can hear me. Please make it through the night. Please do it for me. You're strong, I know you are. I love you." You start following Arthur's loving voice again when you manage to pinpoint where his voice is coming from. Continuing your pursuit to come back to the world of the living, his voice breaks through again. "(Y/n), I'm so glad that you survived the night. Please continue to survive while you heal. I love you deeply and I don't want to lose you at all. I miss your smile and laughter. Please come back to me." Picking up your pace, you start to run (or at least you think you start to run) and get closer as you continue to hear Arthur begging you to come back to him. Eventually you see the room before you with Arthur at your side looking sleep deprived and tired as he holds your hand, talking to you. Laying at your feet is Triton, your loyal friend that you raised since he was a pup who is whimpering just from seeing the state you are in. Before you can do anything, you hear the same mysterious voice that came to you in your home, "You are fearless young one. You have lasted longer than I could've imagined and have formed a strong bond with this gang. For that, I shall give you a second chance as your work still needs to be finished. When you get the gang to Tahiti safe and sound, you will be taken back to the present and be given your reward. But for now, open your eyes." You blink before you feel yourself on the bed and slowly coming to as you feel Arthur's hand entwined with yours. Slowly opening your eyes, you look towards Arthur, "Arthur...?"

** ** ** **** ** ** **

You watch as Arthur gives a sigh of relief as he sees you with your eyes open looking at him, "I'm here (y/n), I'm here. You don't need to worry." Arthur smiles brightly as you can tears form in his eyes while you notice his hair and beard haven't been trimmed in a good while. "You haven't trimmed..." Arthur chuckles a bit before kissing your hand. "That's what you're worried about darlin? How are you feeling hun?" Taking a deep breath, you stop quickly as you feel pain, "Feel like shit..." Arthur gets up and places a gentle kiss on your forehead, "At least you're looking a lot better." You give a soft smile as you hear the door opening and see Swanson walk in looking less drunk than ever. "Hey... it doesn't smell like drunk preacher around you anymore..!" Swanson looks shocked to hear you speak, "Miss (y/n)! You're awake! Arthur, should I go tell Dutch that she's awake?" Arthur nods as Swanson leaves the room and you look back to Arthur, "I'm hungry." "I bet you are darlin. I will get you food soon." Arthur reaches over and removes some hair that was in your face as the door opens and Dutch walks in.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Seeing Dutch equally sleep deprived and tired with a good amount of stubble on his face, you raise an eyebrow. "Is no one getting sleep around here or at least taking care of themselves?" Dutch chuckles and walks over to you and sits on the edge of the bed. "My dear, you gave us quite a scare and well... We were worried that we were going to lose you..." "And you two lost sleep because you guys were worried? Let me guess, Swanson stopped drinking because he realized that life is precious and he's been taking it for granted after seeing my condition." Arthur and Dutch look at each other for a moment before looking back at you with Dutch responding, "Actually, that's correct. Everyone's been worried about you, even little Jack." You try to slowly lift yourself up before having to stop from the pain, "(Y/n), rest for now and save your strength for later. We aren't going anywhere." You nod and lay your head back on your pillow, "Before I go rest more, how long have I been out?" Arthur rubs his face a bit before looking at you, "You've been out for a week. It's now the 2nd of June. Now get some rest, we can talk more later." You nod as you close your eyes and fall asleep.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

The next morning comes as you start to wake up and see Arthur with a trimmed beard and slightly less length of hair compared to yesterday. "Good morning Arthur" Arthur opens his eyes and sits up from falling asleep in the chair he was in and smiles, "Good morning to you too (Y/n). Need some help getting up?" You nod as he slowly helps you to sit up before handing you some breakfast which you eat quickly. The door opens as Triton runs to you and jumps on the bed excitedly as he starts licking you a lot. Chuckling you carefully push him off and pet him as he lays down wagging his tail. Turning to Arthur, you hold your hands out to him as he gets up and slowly gets you to your feet. After being out for a while, you feel yourself being a bit wobbly as Arthur stays by your side holding you up while you take a few steps. With Arthur helping you, you manage to walk slowly on your own as you walk onto the balcony with Arthur joining you and hugging you gently from behind. "I'm so glad I can hold you again...I was very worried (y/n) that Micah had won in killing you... I'm just glad that bastard is dead and we don't have to worry about his shit." "You are right about that Arthur, Micah was someone who I actually regret let into the gang even if he did save my life in that bar." Dutch mentions as he joins you and Arthur on the balcony. "Not to mention that it's nice to see you out of that bed and standing out here." Dutch smiles as the three of you hear footsteps walking up to see Hosea walk on to the balcony. Hosea smiles warmly as he sees you finally up and hugs you gently. "Oh (Y/n)! It's so good to see you up!" Hosea and Dutch take a seat while Arthur hugs you from behind again as you look at the two men sitting down. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Hosea asks the question that all three of them have been thinking, "(y/n), if I may, how were you able to rejoin us? With the condition you were in, there was a very small chance that you were going to survive."

** ** ** **** ** ** **

You take a slow deep breath as you look towards Hosea. "Well... It's somewhat tricky. I saw a bright light and started walking towards it before I heard Arthur saying to stay with him. I tried to follow his voice but lost track of where it came from. When I looked back at the light, it beckoned me towards it, wanting me to get closer but I heard Arthur again. This time I followed his voice and continued to do so as he kept calling out to me. Eventually I saw the room that I was laying in and saw Arthur sitting at my side, talking to me. Before I knew it, I was given a second chance and that's when I woke up." Everyone is silent from what they heard before Arthur kisses your head, "I'm so glad that you followed my voice. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." You look up at him and smile as you kiss him deeply before Dutch clears his throat, "Well, it looks like it's time to celebrate! A second chance at life!" Dutch and Hosea get up and head downstairs as they start spreading word to the gang that you are up and awake. "So, what do you want to do until later tonight when the party happens?" Arthur looks at you, "Let's just spend some nice quiet time together." You nod as the two of you sit down and enjoy each other's company until night rolls around.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Arthur helps you down the stairs and outside as everyone lights up with glee seeing you awake as the party starts up. Jack comes running to you and hugs your legs as you ruffle his hair before he runs back to Abigail and sits on her lap. The night goes on as you watch everyone have a good time when Uncle drunkenly passes out on the ground. You look at Arthur while he takes a drink and enjoying the little bit of chaos that is happening. Arthur looks down at you and sees that you are getting tired as he picks you up and carries you bridal style while excusing the two of you from the party. He carries you into the house and upstairs before walking into your guy's room and laying you down on the bed. When Arthur is about to leave, you gently take his hand making him to look at you. "Arthur, sleep with me tonight." He raises his eyebrow, "You feeling well enough to cuddle?" You nod as he smiles and sets his hat on the trunk while taking his shirt off and joining you in bed. Once he lays down, you cuddle up next to him and immediately fall asleep feeling safe with him near you.

** ** ** **** ** ** **


	18. Alone time with Arthur and the Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days after the gang threw a party to celebrate you still being with them, Arthur takes you out camping and fishing to spend some time with you when you get a concerning vision, but not before getting a visit from two unwanted visitors.

**Alone time with Arthur and the Vision******

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.******** **

With the sun shining into the room and shining in Arthur's face, Arthur wakes up while shielding his eyes from the sun. Sitting up and on the edge of the bed, Arthur looks behind him and sees that you are still asleep soundly. Looking towards his nightstand, he picks up his journal and starts to jot down the events that happened within the last week and a half before starting to sketch you brushing Castiel. Arthur closes his journal and gets up quietly before covering you with a blanket so that you wouldn't be cold. Picking up his hat, Arthur quietly walks out of the room as he heads downstairs for breakfast and sees Dutch and Hosea eating with the others around the fire. Grabbing a bowl of stew, Arthur joins the group while he eats. "Oi, good mornin Arthur! Where's yer lass this morning?" Sean smiles as he takes a drink of whiskey as Arthur rolls his eyes. "She's still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her just yet. Keep in mind Sean that (y/n) still is somewhat recovering." John finishes his food and sets the plate down as he looks over at Arthur, "So, what do you have planned today? You seem like you've been getting restless here." Arthur finishes eating and thinks for a moment before looking at the group, "Well, I was thinking that I would take (y/n) out on a camping trip so that she can essentially stretch her legs and enjoy nature. Maybe do some fishing or hunting." Dutch looks Arthur before putting out his cigar, "That's not a bad idea Arthur, take the time to spend time with her and enjoy it." Dutch notices you walking up behind Arthur and smiles. "And speaking of which, it appears that she's awake now." Before Arthur can respond, he feels arms around him and warmth against his back.

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

Feeling warmth on your face, you open your eyes to see that it's morning and Arthur isn't in the room. Smelling the stew, you can assume that he's eating breakfast with the others as you get up stretch before wincing slightly feeling the pain in your shoulder. Gently rubbing your shoulder, you walk out of the room and head downstairs to see everyone around the fire. Walking up behind Arthur, you smile at Dutch who nods to you as you hug Arthur from behind. You remove yourself from hugging him as you sit on the log next to Arthur and lean against him who wraps an arm around you, "So, what are we talking about?" Arthur removes his hat and places it on you, "I was thinking that you and I could take a camping trip so you would enjoy getting out for a bit." Pearson brings you breakfast as he hands it to you and you take it graciously. "I like the idea. I would be nice to get out and spend time away from here, no offense guys." You start eating as Dutch chuckles a bit, "None taken (y/n). You need some time away from this place after everything that's happened." Once you finish breakfast, you get up with Arthur as you start to gather items for the trip. With everything packed up, the two of you mount up and ride off from camp towards New Hanover. "So where are we going to set up camp?" "I was thinking along the Dakota river where we can spend some time fishing and equally hunt as well. That alright with you darlin?" You nod as the two of you ride until reaching the Dakota river and find a good place to set up camp. While Arthur sets up, you start to get an uneasy feeling like you're being watched as you look around until you see what appears to be a dark figure sitting on a shrouded horse under a tree across the river.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Looking at the figure, you try to see if you can see who it is before you look at Arthur. "Hey Arthur? Do you know who that person is over there?" Arthur looks towards where you are pointing and raises an eyebrow, "There's no one over there (Y/n). What did you see?" Looking back towards the tree, you see that the dark figure on the horse has disappeared. "That's...odd. I had an uneasy feeling for a moment and saw a dark figure on a shrouded horse just looking at me. They were under that tree over there." Arthur walks over to you and hugs you, "It's okay. It's probably nothing to worry about. Maybe just being out here is making you nervous and causing you to feel like something is wrong. You've been out for almost a week and a half at the house and you haven't been out at all. Besides if anything happens, I'm here with you." Feeling safe with Arthur, you nod. "Thank you Arthur. It probably is just my nerves getting to me." After a few minutes, Arthur finishes up setting camp up as the two of you take out fishing rods and start fishing together.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

After a bit of fishing, the two of you hear a couple horses ride up as you hear someone who is a bit of a problem for the group, "What a lovely young lady, in such complex circumstances. Arthur isn't it? Arthur Morgan." Standing before you and Arthur is Agent Milton and Agent Ross from the Pinkerton agency. Arthur stands in front of you as the two men get close, "Who are you?" Knowing you told Arthur and Dutch about these two men, you can only assume that he's acting like he doesn't know their name. "Yeess. Arthur Morgan, Van der Linde's most trusted associate. You've read the files, typical case. Orphaned street kid seduced by that maniac's silver tongue and matures into a degenerate murder. Agent Milton and Agent Ross. Nice to finally meet. You're a wanted man Mr. Morgan. $5,000 dollars for your head alone." Knowing Arthur is going to be very sarcastic, you give a faint small smile, "$5,000? For me? Can I turn myself in?" "We want Dutch." "Ol' Dutch? I haven't seen him for months." Looking at Milton, you can see the look in his eyes as if he knows that Arthur is lying when you notice that Ross is looking at you with intent. You start to tune out the conversation as you enter a staring contest with Ross who seems like is trying to get a read on you until you snap out of it and hear Arthur speaking with Ross pointing his gun at Arthur, "Oh, we're all going to die agent." "Some of us sooner than others."

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Milton then looks to you and notices that you're clinging to Arthur almost lovingly. "Oh now isn't that just precious. Look at this Ross, this young lady has fallen for Arthur. Young lady, enjoy the time you have but just know eventually he will break your heart and toss you to the side of the road and move on from you. I suggest that-" You walk around Arthur and stand in front of him as you come face to face with Milton, "And I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, Milton. Don't assume that I am just a damsel in distress just hoping that I live in a fantasy waiting for someone to sweep me off my feet. I know what I am doing and you are intruding on us having some alone time." Milton holds his hands up and slowly backs away, "Well, you've got fire in you. Just be careful as to who you associate with, I wouldn't want to have to save you. Good day." You watch as the two mount up on their horses and ride off when you realize that your hand is on the handle of your gun. Arthur chuckles lightly as he looks at you, "Well look at you not being afraid of standing up to those two pricks." "Why should I be afraid of someone who's name is _**Andrew**_ ?" Arthur laughs a bit as the two of you go back to fishing for a bit. When night rolls around, you two get ready for bed and eventually settle down and fall asleep when you get a vision.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

In the vision, you see someone standing in front of you before they turn as you freeze in fear. Before you wearing an eye patch with even more anger is Micah Bell. "I believe there's winners and losers... and nothing else besides. You haven't won yet little one for Vengeance is hereby mine! Just remember little bitch, I will find you and make you suffer!" Micah laughs darkly as you wake up quickly and panting. Seeing that Arthur is still asleep, you quietly leave the tent and stand on the river's shore looking out into the early morning sky. Feeling Arthur behind you and hugging you, you hear him ask, "Hey, is everything okay? How come you're up so early?" You take a deep breath before looking up at him, "Arthur... I had a vision... and I think that it's best if I tell you if Dutch and Hosea were present." Seeing that you're serious, he nods as he kisses your forehead. "Alright, we'll head back in a few hours okay?" You nod and head back to the tent with Arthur.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	19. Helping Strangers and Meeting Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back from the short camping trip with Arthur, the two of you come across someone in need of help. Later on, you cross paths with Mary while in Saint Denis.

**Helping Strangers and Meeting Mary******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

After a couple hours of spending time with Arthur from the time you woke up from the vision dream, the two of you start packing up to head back to the gang. Eventually after packing everything up, you and Arthur mount up and start the ride back to Shady Bell. While riding, you start to think back on your vision and hope that this one time the vision doesn't come true before you're ripped from your thoughts as you and Arthur both hear a woman crying out for help. Following the cries of help, the two of you come across a lady on the ground trapped underneath a dead horse. You quickly hop off Castiel and go to the woman's aid as Arthur lifts the horse up enough for you to help pull her out. "Oh thank you! My horse up and died on me and trapped me under her for a few hours. Thank god you came when you did! Do you think you can give me a lift back to Valentine?" You look over at Arthur, "Arthur, you go head back to the others. Let the two know that I'll join them shortly." Arthur nods and tips his hat to the woman before mounting up on Athena and heading back to the others. You turn to the woman as you help her up on Castiel before you hop on as well and start riding towards Valentine. After few minutes of riding, you arrive in Valentine and drop the lady off in front of the saloon. "Thank you very much for riding me back! Take this as my appreciation." She hands you a necklace as you nod and place it in your bag before riding out of town.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

While riding towards Shady Bell, you start to get that feeling of uneasiness that you had felt the day before as you slow Castiel down to a stop. Looking around you don't immediately see anything or anyone until you spot underneath a tree a good bit of ways the same dark figure upon a shrouded horse just watching you. Not wanting to stick around, you ride quickly again towards Shady Bell as you try to forget the encounter of seeing that figure again. Some time goes by as you reach the entrance of Shady Bell and notice Arthur up on the balcony with Dutch and Hosea when Dutch notices you and nods. Nodding back at Dutch, you hitch Castiel to the post before walking into the house and head upstairs. Walking out onto the balcony, Arthur notices that you look like you've seen a ghost and seem somewhat scared. "(Y/n), you alright darlin? You look like you saw a ghost." You shake your head before taking a deep breath and look at Dutch. Dutch puts his cigar out as he clears his throat, "So, Arthur here tells me that you had a vision. A vision that seems to have spooked you so much that it required telling Arthur, Hosea and I together. If it's really that bad then I understand but otherwise you can just brush it off." You shake your head a bit, "It's not that simple when it comes to visions with me, Dutch. When I get visions, they always happen 100% of the time whether it be big things or little things. But before I tell you of the vision, I need to tell you of something else that ultimately led to this." Dutch sits up as he looks intrigued by what you said as Hosea raises an eyebrow.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Looking at the two men, you take a deep breath, "When Arthur was getting camp set up, I started to get an uneasy feeling like I was being watched. On the other side of the river under a tree, I saw a dark figure sitting upon a shrouded horse. I told Arthur about it but when he looked, the figure was gone. And on my way here from helping a woman who got trapped under a horse, I had the same feeling again and saw the same dark figure on the same shrouded horse." You shake your head a bit as you try to keep your calm when Arthur looks at you surprised, "You saw it again? That can't be good then if you saw it for a second time." Dutch and Hosea look at each other for a moment before looking back at you as Dutch speaks up, "And what of this vision that you had?" You sigh and look at Arthur, "You're going to want to sit down with Dutch and Hosea." Arthur raises an eyebrow before nodding and sitting down with Dutch and Hosea. You look out to the trees for a moment before taking a deep breath and explain, "In my vision I saw someone with their back to me until they turned around. What I saw made me freeze in my tracks. I saw Micah Bell with an eye patch and a more angry presence about him. Before the the vision ended, he spoke to me and said this, '"I believe there's winners and losers... and nothing else besides. You haven't won yet little one for Vengeance is hereby mine! Just remember little bitch, I will find you and make you suffer!'. After that, I woke up panting in a sweat." When you finish explaining the vision you had, you look at the three men as they all look absolutely speechless. "However, I can't tell if this will come true or not since I didn't see a location that usually comes with the vision. We just have to keep an eye out just to be safe."

** ** ** **** ** ** **

A few minutes go by before Dutch finally speaks up, "If this turns out to be true and Micah somehow survived then we have a huge problem on our hands. For now, just I guess head to Saint Denis and check the post office for me to see if we have anything." You nod before walking over to Arthur and kiss him, "Hey Arthur? Do you think I could wear your hat today while I'm out and about? You could wear the bear hat I have." Arthur thinks for a moment before looking at you, "As long as you don't get it dirty you can." You smile happily as you gently take his hat and put it on before walking downstairs. When you head outside, you start walking over to Castiel and pet him for a moment. Castiel whinnies softly before you hop up on his back and you ride towards Saint Denis. Upon reaching the city, you start to head towards the post office and not being able to remember your way around, you start to think you took a wrong turn until you hear someone call down to you to which you know you defiantly did. "Arthur!" Rolling your eyes as you know it's Mary, you look up at her with an annoyed look, "I ain't Arthur and don't yell down at me." Upon seeing you, Mary looks confused before walking into the hotel and walking out the front door over towards you. "Who are you and why are you wearing his hat? He never let's that hat out of his sight." You sigh in annoyance before looking at Mary, "Arthur and I are together. As for his hat, he let's me and only me wear it. And I know all about you Mary Linton." Shocked to hear you saying her name, she backs up slightly as you dismount Castiel and stand in front of her. "You know me? Huh, Arthur must have mentioned me. Did he get my letter?"

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Narrowing your eyes at her, you remember Arthur had mentioned that he told Mary not to write to him anymore as you point your finger at her, "Arthur told you not to write him any more. He let you go when you left him on that train you departed on with your brother. No, he isn't going to help you out with your father so that's just something you're going have to deal with on your own. And before you ask as to how I know what you were going to ask Arthur for, I'm not from this time era. I know what you pull with Arthur and it's very disrespectful that you manipulate him to do what you want while also playing with his emotions." Left speechless as to what you just told her, she composes herself a minute later. "I don't see what Arthur sees in you. You are very rude to people that you just met and claim to know. You have no right to interfere with my business. I don't mani-" "I'm going to stop you right there. You do manipulate Arthur around and that isn't fair for him. I'm only being 'rude' because I'm standing up for Arthur because he doesn't want to talk to you anymore. As for what he sees in me, he sees a strong soul willing to do anything it takes to keep him and the gang safe. I don't want him to change since I love him for him. You on the other hand, wanted to force him to change which is wrong. So with that, I'm going to say this once and only once Mary. Stop writing him and move the fuck on and as for him, he already moved on from you and doesn't care for you anymore." After saying all this, Mary looks mad and goes to slap you until you catch her arm and squeeze a little bit. "You try that again and I will make that nose of yours bleed." Seeing that you're completely serious, she lowers her hand and walks back into the hotel. Already annoyed with the events that just took place, you get back on Castiel as you head to the post office. Not seeing that anyone has received anything in the mail, you make your way back to Shady Bell.

** ** ** **** ** ** **


	20. Finding a clue and visiting Trelawny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the dark figure for a third time, you get visited in your dreams by the figure to give you a clue to something. Later on, at the request of Dutch, you head to go check on Trelawny after not hearing from him.

**Finding a clue and visiting Trelawny******

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** **

After watching you leave camp to ride towards Saint Denis, Arthur looks back at Dutch and Hosea. "What are we going to do if Micah really is still alive?" Dutch takes his hat off as he runs his fingers through his hair and sighs before looking at Arthur, "We are going to make sure that (Y/n) is safe. If he is going to come after her and make her suffer then one of us should be with her at all times. Not to mention that figure she mentioned that she's seen twice already. Something about that just doesn't sit right with me at all." Hosea clears his throat a bit before standing up and setting his hands on the railing, "Whatever happens, we need to keep her safe. No matter the cost." Arthur and Dutch look at each other and look at Hosea, "Agreed Hosea. But for now let's just try to calm down and not think about what we were told." The three men head downstairs and joins the others as Arthur starts doing camp chores for a bit. A few hours later as the moon starts to rise, everyone hears the galloping of a horse when everyone turns to see you returning. Arthur smiles until he notices that you look absolutely pissed and annoyed about something. "Everything alright darlin?"

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

During your ride back to camp, you start thinking back to your confrontation with Mary, _"What part of **Don't fucking write** don't you understand Mary? Are you really that desperate in wanting to destroy the man's feelings and trust?"_ Halfway back to camp as the sun sets and it starts to get dark around you, you once again for the third time get the sense of uneasiness around you. Taking out your lantern, you look around until you see the dark figure again only this time as you pass them, they raise their arm and points behind you towards the north. Not wanting to stay around and go in the direction the figure pointed to, you put the lantern away and ride faster. You get back to camp as the moon starts to ride when you dismount and hear Arthur call out to you, "Everything alright darlin?" Seeing everyone at the campfire looking over at you, you decide to join them and sits on Arthur's lap as he takes his hat back. "I'm okay I guess." "Yer just okay? What in the 'ell caused ye to just be okay lass?" Looking into the fire for a moment and feeling Arthur wrap his arms around your waist, you break your gaze from the fire and look at the group. "I ran into Mary while I was in Saint Denis." You watch as everyone looks at each other before Hosea speaks up, "What happened exactly?" Taking a deep breath you start to explain, "I took the wrong street and ended up going by the hotel that Mary was apparently staying in and since I was wearing Arthur's hat, she called down to me using Arthur's name. I looked up at her and told her that I ain't him and not to yell down at me. She was obviously confused and came down and started questioning me about why I had Arthur's hat. Then what she mentioned next really pissed me off. She asked, 'Oh, did he get my _letter_?" Dutch leans forward a bit, "So what did you tell her?"

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

You look at everyone and smirk, "I told her where she could shove it. Of course she got angry and tried to slap me but I caught her arm and threatened to make her nose bleed if she tried it again." Everyone chuckles as Arthur smiles and speaks up, "And that's the fire that I love from you. You don't take any shit from anyone." Everyone enjoys each other's company for awhile before you and Arthur make your way up to your room and eventually fall asleep with him holding you close. As you fall asleep and start to dream, you find yourself standing at the entrance of Shady Bell as you see the dark figure ahead of you. Looking at the figure, you watch as they lift their arm and point towards the path ahead of you. You think for a moment before speaking to the figure, "Are you trying to show me something?" The figure doesn't say anything before only nodding. Taking your cue, you get on Castiel and start riding as you continue to see the figure pointing the way.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

After a good bit of riding, you see that you have reached the Dakota river with the figure besides you pointing ahead. "Do you wish for me to continue North-West?" The figure nods as they fade away until they don't seem to appear again. Crossing the river and heading North-West, you realize that you are riding towards Hanging Dog Ranch. Slightly confused, you continue riding until you see the ranch ahead of you. Taking our your binoculars and looking through, you see a lot more O'Driscolls that you remember are here and what appears to be Joe and Cleet. Continuing to survey, you watch as someone walks out of the main house and over to the two before they turn and look in your direction. Looking right at you is Micah with an eye-patch who points right at you and speaks as if he's standing right next to you, _**"Vengeance is mine!"**_ The moment he says that, you hear a gunshot as you suddenly wake up and fall out of bed. Groaning, you slowly sit up to see Arthur already gone from the room and the morning light creeping into the room.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Slowly getting up and rubbing your head, you slip your boots on as you walk out of the room and head downstairs while rubbing your head a bit. Walking outside, you make your way over to breakfast as you take a bowl and sit down next to Arthur at the table. "Hey, look who's up finally." Taking a couple bites of breakfast, you look at Arthur. "I fell out of bed when I woke up and I think I know why I've been seeing that dark figure." Arthur raises an eyebrow as he stops eating, "So why have you been seeing the figure?" "The figure is a guide to show me something and point me the way." Before Arthur can respond, Dutch walks over to the two of you. "Good morning you two love birds, I hope you slept well." You and Arthur both nod as you two finish your breakfast before Dutch looks at you, "(Y/n), could you do me a favor and go visit Trelawny? I'd like to know the status of the boat that will be taking us to Tahiti and we haven't heard from him since you went to go inform him." "Of course Dutch, I'll go check up on him now. I shouldn't be long." Dutch nods to you as you get up when Arthur pulls you back down beside him and kisses you deeply. "Just wanted to give you some loving before you head out." Arthur smirks while you get back up and head over to Castiel. Mounting up and riding up, you ride towards Saint Denis as you see the streets already active and busy.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Taking your time, you eventually reach Trelawny's home and dismount before walking up to the door and knocking. A couple minutes go by before the door opens to reveal a woman looking at you. "Hi, may I help you?" Not expecting to see her, you clear your throat. "Yes, I'm a friend of Trelawny. I was just seeing if he was home?" "Oh, he isn't here. He left for one of his trips a few days ago, but he did tell me that if a friend of his stopped by to give them this letter in his absence." She holds out a letter towards you as you take it graciously. "Thank you ma'am, sorry for bothering you this morning. Have a good day." She nods as she closes the door while you head to Castiel and hop on his back. Looking at the letter, you open the envelop and read, _**My dear miss (y/n). I'm dreadfully sorry that I wasn't able to meet you guys at camp. Some matters have turned up that required me to return to the other house. If you are reading this, please do meet me there since I do have information about a boat for you guys. Best Regards, Josiah. **_ Closing the letter, you start riding out of Saint Denis and towards the caravan just outside of Rhodes.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Reaching Rhodes after riding for a few minutes, you pull up to the caravan as you hop off Castiel and head over towards Trelawny's camper. Knocking on the door, you see that the door slowly creaks open as you see a disheveled mess inside. Slowly walking inside, you see a stuff overturned and all over the floor before you walk out of his home. Scratching your head, you hear the woman who helped you out the first time, call over to you from her porch. Walking over to her, you nod "Do you know what happened in Mr. Muldon's home or at least know where he is?" The woman pulls out an envelop and hands it to you to which you take, "He was here for a few days before he came over and asked me to hold on to this for when you came to visit. He seemed rather spooked of something and it turned out that he was right when a few rough looking men came to him." "Could you describe these rough looking men?" The woman nods, "They had a bit of green in their outfits and black dusters I believe. The one who was leading the men didn't seem like he fit in with them. Seemed more angry and hostile than the other three." You take a moment to think about what she had just told you before looking at her, "Did they mention a place as to where they were going at all?" "Now that you mention it, the only thing I heard was something about a Ranch far to the North-West from here."

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

Keeping your composure, you thank the woman for her help as you head to Castiel and once again hop onto his back. Looking at this second letter, you open it to read, _**Miss (y/n), if you are reading this then it means that I'm in serious trouble and I may need some help. Before I tell you as to what's going on, I do have some good news for you. I was able to get you and the gang a boat to Tahiti, however the boat doesn't come back to port until July 10th. From the time you are reading this, this gives you a month to hold out and wait until it arrives and that is when you guys can leave. The captain you will need to look for is a Declan Rogers. Now as for the trouble I may be in. I don't quite know who but someone has taken over control of the O'Driscoll gang after Colm was killed and there are a lot more men appearing. I may be in trouble so please try to find me as soon as possible as I fear that I might be taken. Best Regards, Josiah.**_ Seeing that Trelawny may be in trouble but also seeing that he's provided the information that Dutch was wanting, you decide that heading back to the gang is the better option to plan out your next moves.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	21. An Unsettling Discovery and a Painful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After informing Dutch on what you learned, you and Sadie head to go do some recon.

**An Unsettling Discovery and a Painful Goodbye******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

Riding back into camp with the sun overhead, you hop off Castiel and feed him a few apples. Looking into camp, you see Arthur and Dutch talking with Javier and Sean before you get tackled by Triton who barks happily and licks your face a lot. Chuckling a bit, you gently push him off as you slowly get up and scratch his head while he wags his tail. "Good to see you too boy. I'm glad you're keeping Jack company." After a few more minutes of petting Triton, he runs off back towards Jack as you see Dutch walking over towards you. "Ah, (Y/n)! Good to see you back safely. Did you get any update from Josiah?" Scratching the back of your head, you look at Dutch with a concerned look, "Let's talk on the balcony. Just you, me, and Arthur." Dutch nods as the two of you start walking towards the house as Dutch calls Arthur over to join you guys. Once upstairs on the balcony, Arthur hugs you from behind as you hand Dutch the second letter. While Dutch reads the letter, Arthur takes the opportunity to start braiding your hair which catches you off guard. "I didn't know you could braid hair Arthur." Arthur chuckles a bit as he continues, "Sadie and Abigail taught me how to braid hair the other day while you were out. Figured I could braid your hair for you so you can hide it easier." "Well thank you Arthur, that's sweet of you." Arthur kisses you before continuing as you look at Dutch who is pinching the bridge of his nose and looks annoyed. After a few minutes of silence, Dutch looks at you, "So Josiah was taken?" You nod, "It appeared so. I spoke to one of his neighbors at the caravan who gave me a couple tips. I have somewhat of an idea of where he could be and if you want, I can take Sadie early tomorrow and go do some recon to see what's there." Dutch thinks for a few minutes before sighing, "As long as you two stay hidden and write down everything you observe. It would be helpful if you can write down everything you see wherever Josiah may be. You should probably go let Sadie know now and pack the essentials for tomorrow so you can leave at once." You nod as you head downstairs and go look for Sadie. 

** ** ** ** **Dutch's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

Dutch watches as you head downstairs before looking towards Arthur. "Everything alright Dutch?" "Not from what I read in Trelawny's letter to (y/n). Someone has taken over the O'Driscoll gang and leading them. Not to mention that there's more O'Driscolls appearing. Whatever is going on, I don't like it." Arthur looks out into the scenery, "I agree. Something doesn't feel right at all. Let's just keep our eyes open." Dutch nods in agreement as he lights a cigar.

** ** ** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** **

After talking with Sadie and getting things ready and set up, the rest of the day goes by uneventful as you head to bed early. The next morning as you get up, you see Arthur sleeping soundly while you get ready quietly and give Arthur a kiss on his cheek before heading out. Walking quietly out of the house, you meet up with Sadie at the horses when you both mount up and start riding out. "So, where we heading to anyways?" "From what I was told and from what I saw from a dream, the area we are heading to is Hanging Dog Ranch. It's to the North-West a good ways so I reckon that we should be getting there by possibly midday." "And just to reinforce as to what we are doing, we are scouting the area for any possible signs of a rumored Micah who's still alive and a possibly kidnapped Trelawny?" You nod as the two of you continue your ride. Eventually you and Sadie reach Wallace Station midday when you look at her, "Alright, we stay on the path south of the small creek until we are able to duck into the forest so we aren't spotted. From what I was told, there are a lot more O'Driscolls now so let's try to be careful." Sadie nods as the two of you follow the path while keeping an eye out before ducking into the forest. Getting off your horses and tying them to trees, you and Sadie quietly sneak over to a couple trees and hide behind them. Looking through your bag, you take out your drawing pad and binoculars before you turn to the page you had already sketched the original layout of Hanging Dog Ranch.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Picking your binoculars up, you take a look towards the ranch as your jaw drops from what you see. Quietly speaking to Sadie and handing her your binoculars, you start to write and sketch what you see. "It's a fucking fortress. There's two more Gatling guns for a total of three of them, there's a few more towers that are good for sniper lookouts, there's maybe at least from what I can tell 50 men around the perimeter and inside, and a few patrols. Without knowing how many guys there are in total, this is a bit of a problem. They could have more stuff within." "Who are the two men that aren't dressed like the bastards?" Sadie hands you the binoculars as you hand her your drawing pad to take notes for you. Taking a look through the binoculars you see the two men who immediately recognize as Joe and Cleet. "Joe and Cleet. They were friends of Micah's." Looking at the rather large camp to see if you can find anything else, your attention gets drawn to the main house as someone walks out and over to Joe and Cleet. You can't see who they are as their back is to you before you notice the person point towards the barn. A couple O'Driscolls head towards the barn as they open the doors to reveal a figure hanging from rope before being cut down and brought outside when the air almost immediately leaves your lungs. The figure being forced to kneel is a bloodied and roughed up looking Trelawny as he looks up at the unknown person. Looking away from the ranch for a moment, you look at Sadie, "We just found Trelawny..." Sadie looks at you with a surprised look as she takes her binoculars out and looks through. Returning your gaze back to the ranch, you watch as Trelawny gets punched in the face before the person yells in their face about something. Trelawny seems to shake his head before the person takes their gun out and shoots him in the chest. The person then turns their head towards someone with their back towards you and points just outside the ranch as both Sadie and yourself start to feel sick. Standing before your eyes, is Micah Bell barking orders with an eye-patch.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The two of you watch as one O'Driscoll picks up Trelawny's body and places him on a horse before riding out of the ranch. You watch as the O'Driscoll rides for a short bit before stopping and pushing Trelawny's body off his horse near the water. The O'Driscoll rides back as you and Sadie both quietly get up and head over quickly to where Trelawny lies. Seeing the poor man on the ground, you both hear wheezing as you realize that he's still alive. Kneeling next to him, you see that he's been shot in the lung to which you know he doesn't have much time before he dies. Taking out side wrappings, you slowly put pressure on the wound as Trelawny opens his bloodshot eyes and looks at you. Coughing up some blood, he tries to speak, "(Y/n)... I- I'm....so sorry...I-I t-tried to...." Tears start to form in your eyes as you look at his broken body, "Trelawny it's okay.. I'm here now.. We can get you back if you just hold on..." Trelawny continues to wheeze a bit, "No.... T-the damage is... al-already...done..." You feel the tears starting to fall down your cheek as you move your hand towards your gun before you feel a weak hand on your arm, "Sweetheart.... d-don't... There's too many.... If you go in now..." Before he can continue, he coughs up more blood. "It's just going to be a su-suicide mission.... Don't be the h-hero... You've already d-done that o-once... when you saved Arthur..." You watch as Trelawny struggles to breath a bit as Sadie gently props him up slightly who then coughs blood up again. "Trelawny, don't die on us. We can save you." Trelawny weakly shakes his head while wheezing, "My d-dear.. I k-knew the dangers of t-this profession wh-when.... I m-met Dutch and joined up w-with him... I r-ran my race... my t-time is up... You still h-have time... y-you got the gang th-this f-far.... Re-" Trelawny winces slightly before coughing hard as you and Sadie continue to cry. "Remember.. you can't save everyone.... F-fate is out of y-your c-control..." You sniff a bit looking at Trelawny, "Can you at least try to stay alive long enough to say goodbye to Dutch?" "My d-dear....I don't t-think I can... J-just keep them safe.... I..." You feel his arm limply let go of you and fall to the ground as both you and Sadie watch as the light leaves Trelawny's eyes causing his body to go limp. You respectfully reach over and close his eyes as you look at Sadie, "Let's... take him back.." Sadie nods as you help her put Trelawny's body on the back of her horse before you hold out your bag to her. "Mind keeping this with you? It has the notes and schematics of the ranch." Sadie takes your bag and puts it in her saddlebag as the two of you mount up before you both hear a gunshot when a bullet grazes your arm. Wincing in pain, you turn to see a good amount of O'Driscolls riding towards you. Seeing this, the two of you start to ride fast with the O'Driscolls in hot pursuit. The two of you reach the Dakota River and as you start to cross, you feel a lasso get thrown around you before you're yanked off and land hard onto the ground, knocking the wind out of you. Coughing a bit and trying to get the lasso off, you hear a couple of the O'Driscolls yell out. "Oi, isn't this the lass the boss was talkin about?" "Yeah, it is. But what of the other gal?" "Let her go, this one here is the priority." As you get up finally after getting the lasso off, you look to see a few O'Driscolls around you when you suddenly get hit in the back of the head with the butt of a gun causing you to black out.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	22. Face to Face with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learns of your predicament and start to plan while Micah questions you and gives you a little information.

**Face to Face with the Devil******

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** **

After you and Sadie went off to go do some recon, Arthur started to do chores around the camp when nightfall eventually rolls around as Arthur and everyone are gathered around the fire. With everyone laughing from the jokes being told, they all hear the galloping of horses as Arthur looks over and immediately looks horrified to see you not on your horse, a body on Sadie's horse, and Sadie looking like she's been crying the entire ride. Everyone else starts to notice as Arthur, Dutch, Bill, Charles, John, Hosea and Javier run over quickly as Sadie hugs Hosea who hugs her back in response. Dutch goes over to the body and looks at them before cursing, "Son of fucking bitch! It's Trelawny..." John and Charles head over and carefully takes Josiah off Sadie's horse as they gently lay him on the ground. Arthur looks at Sadie, "Sadie, where's (y/n)? Why isn't she with you?" Dutch looks at Sadie for a moment and realizes that she's not in the best of places to explain before looking at Arthur, "Arthur, give her some time. Right now she's shaken up from probably seeing Josiah the way he is." Dutch kneels besides Trelawny and sets a hand on his chest, "My friend....may you rest easy now. I wish we found you sooner... John and Charles can you please go bury Josiah outside of camp?" John and Charles both nod as they carefully pick Trelawny's body up and start to carry him out of camp before Dutch escorts Arthur, Hosea, and Sadie up to the balcony while Bill and Javier take care of the horses.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Arthur stands against the railing with his arms crossed as he looks at Sadie with Hosea besides her rubbing her back to calm her down some. "So, what happened? It was supposed to be just a recon mission." Sadie sniffs a bit as she looks at Arthur, "I followed (y/n) up towards Hanging Dog Ranch. It's far to the North-West in West Elizabeth. We got behind a couple trees and started to observe and realized that the place is a complete fortress. She explained that apparently had added a few more towers and buildings as well as a lot more O'Driscolls more than usual. While she was writing and sketching everything, I noticed a couple men that didn't really fit in with them to which she mentioned that those two were friends of Micah's. At that point, things started to pick up and while we were watching, someone came out of the main house and barked some orders to which a couple of the O'Driscoll guys opened the barn. We saw a figure hanging until they brought them out and it turned out to be Trelawny pretty beat up before he was shot in the chest after shaking his from a question being yelled into his face. And that's when we saw the person more clearly. Micah is _**alive**_ and he's got an eye-patch. Then one of the O'Driscoll's took Trelawny and dumped him near the creek before riding back to the ranch. (Y/n) and I went over to him and realized that he was still somewhat alive but struggling to breathe since he was shot in the lung." Sadie pauses for a moment as she sniffs and wipes her eyes, "(Y/n) wanted to go kill Micah but he told her weakly not to as it would be a suicide mission and not to be a hero again after she saved Arthur. He also mentioned that she isn't able to save everyone since fate is out of our control. He then died from his injuries mid-sentence before he could finish. As we started to leave, (Y/n) was grazed by a bullet when we both noticed maybe 15 O'Driscoll's riding towards us and we had to bolt quickly. She was next to me the entire time until we hit the Dakota river when she got lassoed and pulled off her horse. I didn't stop riding before I realized that they weren't after me so I slowed down a bit and grabbed Castiel's reigns so I could keep him near me."

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Arthur gets annoyed after hearing that Micah is alive and punches the railing before taking his gun out to check his bullets before starting to walk into the house as Dutch grabs his arm. "Let me go Dutch." "Son, you are not going to Hanging Dog Ranch right now. That's suicide. Plus we don't have the layout of the place." Upon hearing this, Sadie quickly stands up as runs past Arthur and runs down the stairs when she goes out of the house towards her horse. A moment goes by before she quickly comes back up with your bag. "We do have the layout which means we can plan. (Y/n) gave me her bag right before we were forced to ride quickly." Dutch and Arthur looks speechless and dumbfounded for a bit as Sadie raises an eyebrow before Hosea speaks up, "Wait a minute, you said that (y/n) gave you her bag moments before she was taken? Do you guys realize what's happening? She's given us time to plan out our attack to not only save her but to get Micah as well." Arthur thinks for a moment before looking at Hosea, "Not only that, but she's keeping us safe as well while we figure this out. We should probably start planning in the morning so we have a clear mind." Dutch snaps out of it as he looks at Arthur and Hosea, "You two are absolutely right about all this. Let's get some rest before we start to figure this shit fest out." Everyone nods as they head inside and get some sleep when morning rolls around. Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea take out their map before taking out your drawing pad as they open to the page marked with your map.

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

After being knocked out and being unconscious for a good bit, you are awoken by the sudden splash of water as you cough a bit while you open your eyes to see that you are hanging upside down with your hands tied behind your back. As your vision focuses, you see three O'Driscoll's standing near you as you see a figure start to walk in from the outside until you realize who it is when they speak, "Well look at what we fucking have here. It's the little bitch that caused me to lose nearly everything. Only this time, you don't have an escape nor have anyone to help you. I'm going to take my time with you, (Y/n)" You groan a bit as you see Micah in front of you, "So the rumors were true. You survived the shot to the head." "No. Arthur missed my brain and only took out my eye. The reason for that is because I looked up at the last second because I saw a glint of light against my face. I'm only alive because Arthur didn't put another round on me since he was more concerned about you. Which means that he really cares about you. What do you think?" "I think you miss depth perception. Are you trying to become a pirate?" You hear a couple chuckles before Micah punches you causing you to groan in pain a bit. "Alright miss funny gal, I'm going to leave you hanging here for a day or so." "Micah, before you leave. How did you become leader of the O'Driscoll's?." "I will tell you another time little bitch. For now, just stay there and enjoy hanging upside down." Micah starts walking out of the barn as the three men walk out with him and close the doors. _Well then, this sure is a shitty predicament. How I am going to get out of this? I hope the gang plans out their attack before they come get you._

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	23. Misleading Micah and an Unfortunate run-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Micah asks where the gang is, you take the liberty to mislead him giving the gang more time to plan. Meanwhile, Arthur has a run-in with someone he didn't want to see.

**Misleading Micah and an Unfortunate run-in******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

A day goes by as you watch the doors open with Micah walking in while looking up at you. "Oh look, the cyclops is back. I was starting to think that you forgot about me." Micah narrows his eye at you before slapping you hard making you groan. "These one eyed jokes that you are making aren't fucking funny." "Well it certainly did get a couple guys to laugh yesterday which reminds me of the question I asked you yesterday. How did you become leader of these lowlifes?" Micah crosses his arms while leaning against a wooden pole as he takes a cigarette out and lights it. Taking a puff, he looks towards you and exhales the smoke towards you. "Alright, I guess I could fucking humor you. When I came to, I was still in that field and saw that you were gone. A shame too, you would've been better off fucking dead rather being stuck in this predicament. Of course came the pain from having my fucking eye being shot out but that didn't fucking matter. I managed to get patched up in Blackwater and rode out to go see Colm only to see him dead on the ground surrounded by 30 of his men. I assume that was the fucking gang's work." You chuckle a little bit before you shake your head, "No, all that was actually me on my own." Micah looks surprised for a slight moment before laughing hard, "Sure you did bitch, I don't believe you at all. Maybe I should ask Dutch the next time I see him. Anyways, I did a bit of fucking searching and found some information as to where the main hideout, this place, was fucking located. I took Colm's dead body and brought him here to see 30 remaining guys who all saw that Colm was dead on the back of Baylock. I managed to fucking take over these sad sacks of shits and secured this place better." "Where the hell did you find two more Gatling guns anyways? And how many guys to you even have under your watch?" Micah finishes his cigarette before flicking the end to the side. "That is my little fucking secret. For the men I have, I want to say at least over 100 men. Now, make this fucking easy for me. Where is the gang hiding out?" You think for a moment before looking at him, "The gang is hiding out in Beaver Hollow. It's West of Annesburg and slightly North of the Kamassa River. It's a day or a day and a half ride from here." Micah chuckles darkly as he walks towards you, "See, was that so hard? I'll make sure that they have a proper reception. Then, I'll make ya suffer you little bitch." Micah walks out of the barn as the doors are closed and you hear him bark orders to send 30 guys towards Beaver Hollow. Smirking lightly, you know that you just sent those men to their deaths at the hands of the cannibals who live there.

** ** ** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

Rubbing his eyes a bit, Arthur tears himself from the planning table as he walks outside and looks to the sky before he hears Dutch behind him. "You alright son?" Turning around, Arthur sees Dutch leaning against the doorway as Arthur shakes his head. "We've been trying to plan a good way to hit the place to not only save (y/n) but also capture Micah and let (Y/n) put him down. I need a break from this and I think I should go to Saint Denis for a short time." Dutch stops leaning against the doorway as he walks over to Arthur and places his hand on his shoulder, "You've been restless and been spending every waking hour staring at that map and her schematics. You deserve a bit of a break. Go have a drink or play poker in town to settle your nerves for now." Arthur nods as he walks towards Athena, "Thanks Dutch. I'll be back in a bit." Arthur mounts up and starts his ride to Saint Denis as he notices just how busy it is during the day. Riding through the city, Arthur notices the hotel that you had mentioned and sees Mary from a distance up on the balcony as he continues past the street when he finds the saloon. Hitching Athena to the post, Arthur heads inside as he joins the poker table and plays for a bit. A few hours go by before Arthur gets up from the table with $2500 in winnings as he heads over to the bar. Ordering a few drinks and renting a room, he heads up the stairs and towards the room. Upon entering the room, Arthur drinks the whiskeys he got before sitting on the bed and rubbing his eyes a bit. Looking towards the windows, he sees that the evening sky is rising before deciding to head to bed and falling asleep.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

The next morning rolls up as Arthur gets up and leaves the saloon and starts heading towards the gunsmith. Eventually reaching the gunsmith, he starts to take a look through the catalog before buying a rifle, a couple revolvers and some ammunition. Walking out of the gunsmith, Arthur puts his old guns in his saddlebag as he hears a voice he really didn't want to hear. "Arthur! I didn't know you were in town." Looking to his left, he sees Mary walking up to him who has a bright smile. "Mary, now's not the time alright? Just leave me alone." Mary gets close as she looks up at him, "Then when is a good time? Did you get the letter I sent?" "Mary, I said stop writing me. I said it clear as day back in Valentine when you were on that train. Not only that, (Y/n) told you not to write either so why are you oh so persistent in wanting me around when I fully know that you manipulate me and my feelings? I've moved on Mary. I'm with someone that I love deeply and I don't have to change for them either." Arthur notices that Mary's eye twitches slightly, "Well, where is she? How come she isn't here with you?" Knowing that he can't tell her the truth as to where you are he is quiet for a moment before responding, "She's back with the gang. I don't want anything to do with you Mary. Why are you even talking with me? Please just leave me alone." As Arthur starts to turn and mount up, Mary gently grabs his arm. "Arthur...I'm sorry for what I've done. Please take me back, I won't force you to change and I don't have to tell daddy about any of it." Arthur immediately looks at Mary with some anger, "I'm sorry, did I just hear you request that I break up with (y/n)? Are you out of your goddamn mind? She saved my damn life just as I saved hers. No you aren't sorry for shit you put me through. You know what I think? I think that you are jealous of (Y/n) now that she's with me. You need to back off Mary for your safety. This is the last time I want to see you and talk with you Mary." Arthur removes her hand from his arm as he mounts up on Athena and starts his ride back towards Shady Bell.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	24. Facing the Consequences and an Interesting Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When only a few men come back from Beaver Hollow and Micah learning that you misled him, he teaches you a lesson. Later on, one of the O'Driscolls has a talk with you during the night.

**Facing the Consequences and an Interesting Conversation******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

After you purposely misled Micah with a false location of the gang, the next morning rolls around as you hear screaming before the barn doors get slammed open causing the morning light blind you a bit before you immediately get punched hard in the face. "Cut the bitch down now and force her onto her knees!" Getting over being blinded temporarily and tasting blood in your mouth, you land on the ground hard as you feel the wind get knocked out of your lungs. Coughing and groaning, you are forced up onto your knees as two O'Driscoll's hold your shoulders when you look up to see a very angry Micah who punches you in the face again. Feeling you nose break with blood starting to flow out, Micah punches you again as you spit up blood. "You fucking misled me as to where the fucking gang was. You got 20 of my men killed by leading them into a fucking cannibal cave! **A FUCKING CANNIBAL CAVE!** What do you have to say for yourself bitch?" Spitting more blood out, you look up at Micah while smirking "I thought you didn't trust a word I said originally and yet yesterday you were oh so eager to jump the gun. You really believe that I would sell out the group? You're fucking insane Micah." Before you can react, Micah kicks you in the face as you feel your nose break further with more blood flowing out. He then turns to the men outside, "Go get me those fucking lemons and salt bags now." He then turns to the two holding you down, "Fucking tie her down in a chair and make fucking sure she can't move." The two O'Driscolls force you up as a third brings over a chair and forces you into the chair. A fourth comes in with rope and starts to tie you to the chair when you headbutt him hard causing him to reel back in pain. Holding a hand over his nose, you can see that you managed to break his nose just like you did to Micah back at camp. Eventually, with you tied down, Micah walks back in to the barn with lemons and some salt bags when he sees one of his men with a bleeding nose. "For fuck's sake, go get fucking cleaned up."

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Micah looks at you with a rage from seeing that you had decided to headbutt one of the guys before punching you in the gut. Coughing up blood, you look up at Micah as he takes his hunting knife out and slams it into your leg causing you to scream in pain. "Mind holding onto my knife for a moment? Thanks little brat." Wincing a bit in pain, you spit blood at Micah's feet before looking at him, "Go fuck yourself Micah." Narrowing his eye, Micah kicks you in the chest causing you to fall back onto the ground with the chair. "Shut the fuck up kid." One of the O'Driscolls picks the chair up as Micah pulls the knife from your leg as he starts to cut up a lemon while you spit more blood out. Once the lemon is cut up into slices, Micah takes two slices and squeezes the juice into the wound causing you to grit your teeth and wince as you feel the pain of the lemon juice sting badly before Micah opens some salt and adds some to the cut. "You want to keep misleading me, I will continue to do this. Actually, if you don't cooperate with me, this will continue to fucking happen whether you like it or not until I get the fucking information I have!" Coughing in pain a bit, you manage to catch your breath for a moment as you look up at Micah and shake your head. "You'll get your information in Hell Micah and I'll be sure to meet you there to tell you personally." Micah growls in anger as he starts to walk away, "Hang the bitch back up by her wrists!" As soon as Micah leaves the barn, the O'Driscolls untie you from the chair as they hang the rope bonds up and pull the rope to have your feet off the ground a bit. As they start to leave, you see one O'Driscoll looking at you when you notice that they look like they feel bad for you before they walk out themselves.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Later that night while you're sleeping, the door to the barn opens slightly as someone walks over to you and tries speaking to you. Not hearing them, you feel an immense pain in your cheek as you suddenly wake up and groan in pain. "Sorry for the slap but it's the only way I could wake you up without alerting the others." Blinking a bit and letting your vision focus a bit, you see the O'Driscoll from earlier who was looking at you with pity. "Never been slapped awake before... That's a new one... What do you want anyways? Does Micah know you're out here?" The man sighs as he shakes his head, "I could care less about him. I wanted to talk to you about something if you're up for it." Looking at him, you realize that he seems somewhat serious as you try to take a deep breath. "Alright then, what's your name then?" "David and I know it was you who killed Colm." Your eyes widen as he says this, "And you saw this how? Are you mad at me?" David takes his hat off as he runs his fingers through his hair before looking at you, "It wasn't just me who saw it. There are others who saw it as well and we were on the cliff adjacent to Riggs Station when we saw you just come in and take out everyone on your own including Colm. No, I'm not mad at you for killing Colm. I'm rather impressed that you did it on your own even if you did take a few bullets. I'm more or less annoyed with the fact that Micah strolled up and claimed that he had killed Colm." You raise your eyebrows in surprise as you hear this coming from an O'Driscoll's mouth. "So, why were you on the cliff and how many of you were there watching?" David sits on a nearby hay bale and sighs, "We had gotten word that Arthur Morgan was caught and we were headed down to Lone Mule Stead to come help with stuff when we saw some action happening from the cliff so we watched through binoculars to see you killing everyone. There was 30 of us watching from the cliff and we all decided to head back so the same fate wouldn't befall us." You chuckle a bit, "So how many of you are there? And why are you here talking to me? What are you wanting?"

** ** ** **** ** ** **

David looks out of one of the barn windows for a moment before looking back to you, "There's at least 120 of us right now, we did have 140 but 20 of those men died at Beaver Hollow. As for me talking with you, well I want to help you out. Micah is somehow getting more people by the day to join him and we don't like how he runs things. If you let me help you and your group, I can point out the weak spots around here and the guys that were with me that day will help in this so you are looking at 30 loyal people on your side." Chuckling softly as you shake your head, you look at David, "How can I trust you with this? For all I know, you could lead them into a trap just like how Micah wants." Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose for a minute, David eventually looks back up to you, "I can take something personal of yours that we have here and bring it to your group with a message from you. I get it, O'Driscoll's can't be trusted but I am asking that you let me help you guys. Without a proper plan, everyone in your group is going to get slaughtered." Hearing this, you start to think for a good bit before sighing, "Fine, you can help but be careful when you find them. I'm sure all of them are on edge right now with me just being here and not knowing what's happening. Take my repeating shotgun and tell Arthur this for me, 'Trust in me as I have trusted you. Love me as I loved you. Be patient with time as I have been patient. I will always be yours for I will see you again shortly.' Tell him that and hope that he'll trust you." David gets up and walks over to you and whispers, "Alright, but where is the gang? I need to know the location." Knowing that you are about to possibly make a wrong decision, you mouth the words 'Shady Bell' as he nods. "I will leave in the morning and let Micah know that I'm going to Valentine for a bit to get that one brand of cigarette's that he smokes and can only be found in that general store." "Please just keep your end of the deal okay? I don't want to hear that the gang is compromised and dead." David nods, "I promise on my mother's grave that I won't let anyone else know." "Thank you. Although now you should probably leave so no one expects you in here." David nods as he puts his hat on and quietly walks out of the barn. _I sure hope that you can help. This will go a lot smoother if your information is good. Dutch, please don't kill me for telling him._

** ** ** **** ** ** **


	25. A surprise visit from Milton and Trusting an Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Milton makes a surprise appearance at Hanging Dog Ranch and isn't happy as to what he sees. Meanwhile, Arthur and Dutch meet David and Milton to talk with them.

**A surprise visit from Milton and Trusting an Enemy******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

After speaking with David and watching him leave, you fall back asleep when you get a vision. In the vision, you see Micah on his knees with Dutch and Bill keeping him down while you are aiming you gun at Micah's head and being supported by Arthur. The vision ends when you feel a painful punch to the gut as you wake up and cough a bit. "Wake the fuck up brat. You and I have some stuff to talk about." Opening your eyes, you see Micah before you with a few O'Driscolls around you as you notice one O'Driscoll riding off in the distance. Bringing your focus back to Micah you sigh, "What a great wake up call one-eyed willy." You hear a couple chuckles before Micah punches your thigh that had the lemon and salt making you scream. "I thought I fucking told you to quit with the fucking jokes." Wincing a bit, you look down at him as you see that fire in his eye. "Alright, I'll try to stop. could you let me down? I need to use the bathroom." Micah groans as he gets one of his men to get you down and untie you before walking you around back to let you use the bathroom. Turning towards the man and before he can react, you grab his head and slam it into the wall causing him to fall to the ground bleeding. Taking the chance you start to run as you hear everyone yelling behind you when you hear the galloping of a horse. You continue to run until you feel your feet get pulled from under you from a lasso as you fall and land face first into the ground causing you to get a good amount of dirt your mouth. You lift your head and start to spit out the dirt as you see shadows walk up. Turning your head towards the owners of the shadows, you see a very angry Micah and two O'Driscolls beside you before Micah stomps on your hand hard as you feel something break. Screaming in pain, Micah roughly pulls your arms behind your back and starts to tie you up again before one of the men pick you up and put you on the back of Baylock. Riding back to the ranch, you're placed in the chair again and tied tightly to it before Micah punches you in the face causing your nose to bleed again. "You are a pain in the fucking ass you little shit." Micah takes out his hunting knife again as he pushes it into the same thigh again causing you to scream in pain.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Before he can pull the knife out, everyone hears the sound of a galloping horse ride up and Micah gets called over by one of his men. Leaving the knife where it is and closing the barn doors on his way out, you hear a very familiar voice. "Micah, what the hell are you doing? This has gotten way out of hand and you should be finding Van der Linde, not leading your own goddamn gang and causing a shit ton of trouble." "Listen here Milton, I am currently working on finding Dutch and the others by interrogation. If I want to lead my own gang, I can damn well fucking do so. Right now, you are out manned and out gunned so if you want to fucking start shit, you won't win." "Hold on a minute, what do you mean by interrogation? Who the hell do you have that could possibly tell you?" "Well I did have that weasel Trelawny for a bit before I executed him after he wouldn't give up the information I wanted. Now I have someone better than him. They're in the barn right now and you are interrupting. HEY!" You watch as the doors open when you see Milton looking at you with a shocked look before he looks at Micah. "I want everyone out of this barn right now. I want to talk with her in private." Micah rolls his eye as he walks out while calling his men out and closing the door behind Milton. "Well if it isn't my favorite Pinkerton Agent." Spitting out some blood, you look at Milton as he walks over to you and kneels in front of you. "How the hell did you end up in this predicament?" "I was just doing some recon when I watched one-eyed willy out there kill Trelawny. I got chased after I think one sniper saw me from the tower and notified Micah." Milton sighs and takes his hat off while running his fingers through his hair as he stands up. "This is a bloody mess... this isn't what I wanted Micah to do. He's causing more trouble than your people and I haven't even heard a word about them doing anything at all." "Want to know the reason as to why they are quiet and not hitting anything?" Milton looks at you with a raised eyebrow, "You know why?" You nod slightly, "I'm the reason why. I'm having them lie low for a bit before we disappear and you don't have to worry about dealing with the gang anymore." "You can't go anywhere if you're here and judging from the looks of this place, if they come to save you, it's going to be suicide. There's too many men and firepower. Now that I think of it, taking down Micah would be good since he's more of threat than Dutch right now." "Can I trust you if I give some information? Like will you promise not to take Dutch in and work with us to take Micah down?" Milton looks towards the door before looking back at you and nodding. "I promise that I will leave the gang alone after Micah is taken care of. On my mother's grave, I promise."

** ** ** **** ** ** **

You try to shift slightly in the chair before having to stop due to the knife in your thigh. "I'm sure you saw one of those O'Driscoll boys riding past. Catch up to him and let him know that you want to help with planning. But just know that Dutch and Arthur will pull a gun at you and will probably hate me for telling two enemies the location. Ask Micah for my weapons bag so that you can take it back to 'HQ' but give it to Arthur instead." "Better me than Micah if I'm honest, but I promise I won't start trouble. Like I said, on my mother's grave, I promise." Milton walks out of the barn while yelling at Micah and then leaving a few minutes later before Micah comes back inside with a lemon. "Alright, let's fucking continue."

** ** ** ** **Arthur's P.O.V****** ** ** ** **

The entire morning, Arthur spent with Dutch and Hosea trying to plan out more until midday they hear Bill and Lenny shouting for Arthur and Dutch. Confused, he and Dutch walk out to see the entire gang pointing their guns at two of their enemies at the entrance. Dutch stays at the house while Arthur pulls his gun out and walks towards the O'Driscoll as he puts the barrel against his head. "How the fuck did an O'Driscoll and a Pinkerton agent of all people find us?" The O'Driscoll clears his throat as he pulls out a repeating shotgun and holding it out to Arthur, "I have a message for you, _'Trust in me as I have trusted you. Love me as I loved you. Be patient with time as I have been patient. I will always be yours for I will see you again shortly.'_." Arthur's eyes widen a bit as he realizes the gun in front of him is yours and you gave an O'Driscoll a message. Arthur looks at the two men, "Bill, Lenny, and Charles. Disarm these two men and tie their hands behind their back." Arthur backs up a bit as the three of them get to work before Bill walks over to him, "Arthur, the O'Driscoll had (Y/n)'s shotgun while Pinkerton there had her gun bag." "Bring them upstairs to the balcony so that Dutch and I can talk with them." Bill nods as Arthur takes your gun bag and heads upstairs to Dutch while they wait. As Dutch and Arthur stand in silence, the O'Driscoll and Milton are brought up and are moved to the chairs to sit down. "Alright, I speak for Dutch when I say this. How the fuck did you find us, why do you have (y/n)'s guns and why the fuck are you here?" "My name is David and I'm fully aware that you don't trust either of us. (Y/n) told me after I told her that I want to take down Micah just as you want to as well. Same goes with Milton here." Dutch rubs his face a bit and groans in annoyance. "Why should we listen to you two anyways?" "Arthur, let them explain themselves." "Dutch, you can't honestly think that they will say the truth." Dutch puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Son, listen to me for a moment. They came unarmed without their weapons, (y/n) gave them a message to tell you, and they would've promised something to her for her to tell them where we are. She is trusting them so we should trust her and listen to what they have to say." Arthur sighs in annoyance as he looks at David and Milton, "Fine. David talk. Why do _you_ want to take Micah down?"

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

David takes a deep breath and sighs, "Micah has gone completely crazy. He took over control of the O'Driscolls when he showed up to Hanging Dog Ranch with Colm's corpse and said he killed him. He turned the ranch into a fortress and has been recruiting people everyday. He's got a lot of people behind him and loyal to him except for the few of us that know the truth. We know that he didn't kill Colm. (Y/n) did and we watched the whole blood bath from a far upon a cliff. If you allow me to help you guys, I can point out the weak spots around the ranch but also fill you in on what else there is. There's 30 of us that want Micah gone and we are more scared of (y/n) than we are of Micah after what we saw that day." Dutch and Arthur are quiet for a bit before Dutch looks at Milton, "And what about you Agent Moron?" "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And as for why I'm here with him is because I want to help you guys out. You guys have been lying low and not stirring up trouble for a good bit and I didn't know why until I learned that it was (Y/n)'s work. Meanwhile Micah has been stirring up so much trouble with leading his own gang and stirring up a lot of trouble. He's a bigger threat than you Dutch and with the amount of men I saw at the time, you're going to need my help. And before you say no, let me make you an offer. You let me help and I will ensure that you get to wherever you're going to safely. After that, I will forget that I even met you and pretend that this never happened." Dutch and Arthur look rather surprised to hear this coming out of a Pinkerton agent, let alone it coming from Agent Milton himself. Dutch looks at Arthur and nods as Arthur looks to David and Milton, "Alright, you two can help."

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	26. Planning with Newfound Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur and Dutch agree to have David and Milton help with planning, David starts to point out stuff while Milton sees something interesting in your drawing pad. Meanwhile, you continue to aggravate Micah.

**Planning with Newfound Allies******

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** **

Arthur walks over to David and Milton as he cuts their hands free before walking with David, Milton and Dutch downstairs and into the room that the map is in. David looks at the sketch for a moment before looking at Arthur, "Did (Y/n) sketch two versions of the ranch?" Arthur nods as he walks over next to David, "We wanted to have her and Sadie do some recon and have at least some information. From what it looks like, she managed to get most of what she could see from the tree she was hiding behind." David looks towards the column to see your writing, "Three Gatling guns, a couple sniper towers, 50 men from what she could tell, and a few patrols. Well, two things are correct from her scouting however there isn't 50 men. Right now there's a total of 120 men at the ranch. We did have 140 but 20 of them died over at Beaver Hollow from cannibals that live there." Arthur looks at Dutch with a raised eyebrow before looking back at David, "Why were they all the way over there?" David looks away from the drawing pad and looks at Arthur, "30 men were sent there on orders from Micah because he jumped the gun when (Y/n) said that's where this gang was. I guess she misled them since only 10 returned which angered Micah. But what I don't understand is how she knew about the cannibals in the first place." Arthur sighs before rubbing his eyes for a moment, "Look, let's just stay on track. What else is missing from her page?" David takes his hat off and runs his fingers through his hair, "With the patrols, there are at least 5 guard dogs that stay in the main house with Micah. With the sniper towers, there's at least 4 of them as well as a basement that holds a lot of ammunition and fire arms that could easily just wipe out a town. The Gatling guns are going to be your major problem if I hadn't offered help. There's a way to disable them that even Micah doesn't know about and the only reason I know is because I messed with the one up in the barn before Micah turned up. There's a good amount of explosives here in this shack. There are a couple more buildings around the ranch that house the men but it also serves as reinforced cover. From what I can tell with this gang, you guys only have 11 or 12 people that are able to fight. With the 30 of us at the ranch, that only makes 42 people going against 90 to which if we go against them now, there will be casualties."

** ** ** **** ** ** **

David looks towards Milton who's been looking at the schematics, "How many men can the Pinkerton Agency lend for this raid?" Milton breaks his gaze as he looks at Dutch and Arthur, "I can see if I can get at least 80 agents to help with this raid which in total would give us 122 men. But the question is, where will we meet you guys before we ride towards the ranch?" Arthur clears his throat as he looks at the map, "I suggest that we meet up here at Owanjila lake that's just west of Strawberry. However, there's still one thing that I would like to know from you David. Are there any weak points at the Ranch that we could try to sneak in to?" David scratches his head and crosses his arms before looking at Arthur, "If I can convince Micah to let me and my small group of guys to watch the back part of the ranch, you can get easily into the barn so that you can get to (Y/n) first while the Pinkerton's can attack head on to distract everyone." "Alright, I'm fine with this plan as I'm sure Dutch is good with it too. Milton, are you okay with being the distraction?" Milton looks at Arthur as he thinks for a moment, "That's fine I guess." "Alright, now that we have stuff planned out, when are we going to enact this raid?" Arthur thinks for a moment before Dutch speaks up, "I suggest we start this raid in two days which gives you two plenty of time to inform your respective people. We meet at Owanjila lake and then split up there. Once this is all over, you better keep your promise Milton otherwise you and I will have some problems." Milton nods as he and David start to walk out of the house with Arthur behind them, "Alright, you two get out of here and get ready." With David and Milton leaving Shady Bell, Arthur walks back into the house and sits down as Dutch looks at him. "You alright son?" "We finally have a way to get (y/n) back and a shot to get Micah at the same time. I'm just hoping she's okay." Dutch doesn't say anything as he pats Arthur's shoulder and keeps him company.

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

Waking up from being punched by Micah after you headbutted him when he put more lemon into your wound, you see that you are hanging upside down to see that the barn doors are open. You can see Micah outside talking with some new looking people before they head out of view before Micah looks towards you and sees that you are awake. Walking into the barn, Micah takes his knife out and stabs it into your shoulder as you wince in pain a bit while he pushes it in further. "You are really starting to fucking piss me off brat." Spitting some blood out, you look at Micah, "You really enjoy calling me a brat don't you? Also I can't tell if you're blinking or winking at me." Micah gives a deep growl as he rips the knife out and stabs the knife into your side. Coughing some blood out, you wince in pain as Micah chuckles darkly while he starts to walk away when you realize that the blade is starting to make your side sting a lot. "Enjoy having that knife in your side, it's got some lemon juice and salt on the blade. I'll let you hang for a bit and I will be nice and let you look at the outside world." When Micah leaves, the doors to the barn stay open as you look at the outside world for a bit. A few hours go by until you see a figure riding up to the ranch as you see it's David who is then greeted by Micah. You watch their exchange as David hands a few items to Micah who then walks away out of view. David looks towards your direction and walks into the barn as he sees your current condition when he notices the knife still in your side. "Did he do what I think he did?" You nod the best you can as he turns to the guys in the barn who are guarding you, "Alright guys, the plan is a go. We just need to keep the charade up for a couple more days." Raising an eyebrow and looking at that other men only to realize that the couple guys watching over you are with David when one of them speaks up, "Sorry for tying your wrists with the rope so tightly. Gotta keep up appearance and not let Micah see past us. Nice to meet you by the way." You sigh in pain a bit as you look at David, "Alright, before I pass out how many days before are they and rescue me?" David looks to you as he holds up two fingers before walking out and closing the barn doors. After David leaves, you pass out from the pain.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	27. The Raid of Hanging Dog Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone geared up and prepared, the assault on the ranch commences.

**The Raid of Hanging Dog Ranch******

** ** **Arthur's P.O.V.****** ** **

A couple days go by before the day to storm the Ranch arrives as everyone is gearing up. Arthur grabs your weapons bag and stores it on Athena when Dutch walks over to him, "I don't think that she'll be able to join us in the fighting Arthur." Arthur sighs as he looks at Dutch, "I get that but I want to give her the chance to at least have a chance to kill Micah after whatever he's done to her." Dutch nods as he mounts up on The Count as he looks at the others who seem to be just talking with each other. "Alright! Those of you joining in the raid, mount up! We ride to the meet up location before kicking it off. Let's go!" With Arthur and Dutch leading the way, the group rides towards Owanjila as they reach the lake late-afternoon when they see a large group of Pinkerton Agents with Milton and Ross talking with each other. Milton notices the group approaching them and rides over and meets them halfway. Arthur nods at Milton, "Good to see that you actually showed up. How many men did you manage to bring?" "I keep my word Arthur. I managed to get at least 85 agents to join the raid. Are you guys ready for this?" "I'm ready to just get (Y/n) back. I know she's a strong soul but she's in the hands of that psychopath Micah. We should probably get going." Milton nods as he rides to the very large group of agents before they start riding towards the ranch. After a few minutes, Dutch and Arthur lead the others to the ranch where they see the battle starting while they all ride out of sight and behind the ranch to see David waiting for them. Arthur turns towards the group, "Charles, Bill, and Hosea with me. Dutch, John, Sean go find Micah. The rest of you go and take out the other members." Arthur hops off Athena as he is joined by the three but is stopped by David for a moment before they hear an explosion coming from the front of the ranch. "What was that explosion?" David looks at Arthur, "That was one of the Gatling guns exploding. I tampered with it and turns out that it has a chance to explode without a part. Anyways, go on inside."

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Arthur takes a deep breath before quietly opening the barn door and sneaking in with Charles, Bill, and Hosea. Arthur looks further in and sees you hanging upside down. Quickly going around and looking at you from the front, Arthur puts his hand to mouth as he sees the condition you are in when he notices a knife in your side. Checking for a pulse and finding one, Arthur sighs in relief as he looks over at Charles and Hosea, "Lower her down and lay down a blanket. Bill keep watch at the door with David." Charles finds the rope as he slowly lowers you to the ground while Hosea lays a blanket below you when Arthur cuts the rope once you're laid down carefully. Looking at your body better, Charles starts to examine as he looks at Arthur. "It looks like she's got a broken hand, a deep knife wound in her thigh, a pretty bad broken nose, her bad shoulder once again got damaged, and of course this knife in her side. Hold on a moment, is it just me or does it smell like lemons around her?" Arthur sniffs for a bit before nodding and pointing to the knife, "It smells like it's coming from the knife. We need to get take that out and cover that up for now...Wait, is that her own knife?" Charles and Arthur get out some wrappings and cleaning items before Charles pulls the knife out to show that it is indeed your knife as Charles sniffs it before pulling back quickly while Arthur starts covering and wrapping the wound. "Jesus, that's got a lot of lemon on it." Arthur finishes wrapping your side up as he leans down to your ear, "(Y/n)? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, please wake up."

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

After being unconscious for a bit, you hear Arthur's voice as you start to open your eyes when you see Arthur looking down at you as well as Charles and Hosea. "Hey... good to see you guys again. Sorry you have to see me like this again." "(Y/n), you aren't allowed to go anywhere with out me from now on okay?" You nod as you wince a bit. "Please tell me that you removed the knife covered in lemon juice and salt? That shit stings and hurts a lot...." Arthur's eyes widen a bit as he looks at Charles, "So that's what it was. Micah's been doing this to make her suffer." "Arthur, can you help me get up? I'm tired of either just hanging or being tied to a chair." Arthur carefully takes your hand as he slowly helps you up. Soon as you're standing, you give Arthur a hug for a bit before looking at David when everyone hears a second explosion. You watch as David carefully opens the door as he slips out for a moment as the sounds of gunfire start to die down. Bill opens the doors open as everyone sees the battle field scorched and bloody before everyone's attention is brought towards the main house.

** ** ** ** ** ** **Dutch's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** **

Dutch watches as Arthur, Bill, Charles, and Hosea slip into the barn quietly with David as he, John, and Sean move around the barn as they fire off their guns at the O'Driscolls who are currently distracted with the Pinkerton agents in the field in front of them. Getting close to the main house, Dutch opens the door and carefully walks in as he sees two men on the first floor when he shoots both of them. John and Sean join him inside as they start to clear the first floor before heading up the stairs to see Micah at the window using a rifle. "Micah Bell. You have truly disappointed me and the gang to have turned against us but not only that, you have some weird grudge against (Y/n)" Micah slowly sets the rifle down before quickly taking his revolvers out and pointing them at the three men when Dutch sees that he is truly missing an eye. "Well, it's a reunion! Not one I was imagining but a reunion none the less!" Dutch narrows his eyes at Micah before all four of the men hear a second explosion when Micah growls in anger. "Micah, put your guns down now." Micah laughs darkly as he looks at Dutch, "Now why should I do that? You three have your guns pointing at me." Right before Micah can pull the triggers on his guns, John and Sean shoot his guns causing Micah to drop them as Micah gets the hint. Dutch watches Micah slowly kneeling down while John slowly approaches him with Sean by his side when Dutch notices Micah pulling a knife out as Dutch shoots it out of Micah's hand. Dutch approaches Micah and grabs him by the collar of his jacket and forces him down the stairs before pushing him out the door.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

You watch as Micah is pushed out of the main house with Dutch, John, and Sean behind him. Dutch forces Micah to his knees with Bill walking over and helping by putting pressure against his shoulders. Arthur sees Micah before everyone as you can feel Arthur's grip tighten slightly causing you to gasp slightly in pain to which he releases the grip. Seeing this, Micah chuckles darkly before getting punched and notices David standing with you guys. "You fucking traitor! How could you betray me!?" David looks at Micah and flips him off, "I know damn well that you didn't kill Colm. The guys that were here with me when you first showed up also know that you didn't kill Colm. We know that (Y/n) here did. Isn't that right (Y/n)?" "That's right. I killed Colm after he took Arthur." Arthur looks at Micah's eye patch for a moment, "How the hell did you survive that head shot?" "I only survived when I fucking lifted my head up when I saw a glint of light in my peripheral vision. Only fucking damage you did was shoot my eye out. You should've shot me when you came to this bitches rescue!" Micah gets punched as you look at Arthur, "Can I have my sawed off shotgun?" Arthur nods as he gets it out and hands it to you. "Hey Arthur, have you heard anyone surviving a shotgun blast to the face?" Arthur smirks while Dutch, Bill, Javier, and John chuckle. "No I haven't." Arthur continues to hold you up as you lift the shotgun to Micah's head as everyone hears a gunshot go off.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	28. Micah Escapes and Terrible News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah surprises everyone by escaping while taking David hostage when another firefight breaks out. once everyone gets back to camp, everything is not as it seems.

**Micah Escapes and Terrible News******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

Pointing the sawed-off shotgun at Micah's head, you notice that Micah is smirking with a deadly look. "This is game over for you Micah. You lost." Micah chuckles darkly, "Oh but the fucking fight has only begun." Before anyone can say anything and before you can pull the trigger, everyone hears a gunshot going off as your shotgun gets shot out of your hand. More gunfire goes off as everyone looks towards front of the ranch and sees more O'Driscolls in the tree line. Arthur quickly pulls you close to the barn as Dutch and the others fire back when you watch Micah grab Bill's revolver and takes a hold of David. Micah looks towards you and with a wicked smile, "I told you! This is just the beginning!" Arthur takes his gun out and points it at Micah as Micah points the gun at David's head as he walks back before a few horses ride up with O'Driscolls pointing their guns at you and Arthur. Micah knocks David out before tying him up and putting David on the back of Baylock as he looks towards you. "See you again little bitch!" Micah laughs manically while mounts up and rides off with a group of O'Driscolls before you notice one of the men that were with David is just barely riding out now. "Arthur! Shoot him off the horse, he's got to have some information!" Arthur sets you down on the ground against the barn as he takes out his new rifle and shoots him off as all the gun fire dies down. Arthur runs over to the person while you are helped up by Dutch who looks annoyed. "Micah set this up. How did he know about this?" "I don't know but I think we have someone who will talk. Arthur just shot them off their horse and ran over to bring him over." You watch as Milton walks over to you and Dutch, "You okay from everything?" "I've been better." Arthur returns as he drops the knocked out man before tying him up. "Caught this guy riding off to probably catch up to Micah. I suggest that we take him back to camp and question him. Bill, you mind taking him on your horse?" "I guess, but Micah's got my gun. That son of a bitch owes me a new one." Bill picks up the man as Dutch helps you over towards Athena when you see the battlefield and notice that Charles and Sadie are kneeling in front of someone trying to save them. John walks over while holding his bloody shoulder, "Kieran got hit bad. We don't know if he'll survive. Lenny took a bullet to the leg and Sean had a couple fingers get shot off. Javier had a piece of his ear shot off. Most of the casualties were the Pinkerton agents and the men that went against Micah." Arthur mounts up on Athena as Dutch helps you up with Arthur's help as you're placed in front of him.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

You watch as everyone slowly mounts up as Kieran is being watched by Hosea. Milton rides up to you and Dutch as he wipes his head, "Ross was killed in the second gunfight as well as a few more agents. Out of the 85 agents that came with us, 30 survived. I'm going to take the survivors back and, with your permission Dutch, return to your camp and talk about what the hell just happened and talk with the O'Driscoll you have." You look over at Dutch as he seems to think and looks pretty hesitant before looking at Milton, "As long as you don't tell anyone else. David already knows the location and he was taken by Micah." Milton nods as he rides to the small group of roughed up agents when they take off. Dutch looks back at the gang before setting his eyes on Kieran, "Let's get back to camp and try to save this man's life." Everyone starts to ride away from Hanging Dog Ranch as Arthur gently kisses your forehead, "I missed you (Y/n). I'm glad that you aren't in a worse condition." You look up at Arthur and give a slight smile, "I missed you too Arthur." The full moon rises in the sky as everyone returns to camp as they see everything in disarray and chaos. You see majority of the women around someone on the ground and Grimshaw hugging Abigail who seems to be crying. Arthur dismounts and helps you down as Dutch quickly gets off and heads over to the group with you and Arthur following close behind. "What happened here?!" Grimshaw looks at Dutch, "A few O'Driscoll boys found us. We don't know how but they seemed to be looking for someone in particular until one of them pointed towards Jack. Triton tried to attack one of them but was shot and is currently being treated and watched over by Swanson and Pearson. Uncle tried to stop the men from taking Jack but they shot him in the chest." Hearing that Triton and Uncle were shot, Dutch goes over to the women with you and Arthur following while John starts to comfort Abigail. Upon seeing Uncle, you see that he's barely conscious when he looks to you and Dutch, "I tried... to stop them... I'm sorry I couldn't..." Dutch looks down at Uncle and takes his hand, "You did what you could Uncle.. Try to pull through if you can." You and Arthur watch before you hear a yelp of pain coming from the house. Arthur immediately takes you to the house and heads in as you see Triton on a table with Swanson trying to help him. "Swanson, let me help you. I can guide you to help get the bullet out." Swanson and Pearson look at each other confused for a moment before nodding as you start to guide Swanson. Eventually, Triton is patched up and resting as Grimshaw walks into the house to see you a bit bloody still. "You poor dear, Arthur let's get her cleaned up and have her get some rest." Arthur nods as he helps your upstairs when Grimshaw cleans you up. When Grimshaw leaves and Arthur puts you on the bed, he looks down at you, "How did you know how to take a bullet out of Triton? Let alone know how to properly fix him up?" You chuckle slightly, "Arthur, where I come from I know more than just that. But, for now I'll tell you another time." Arthur nods as he places a blanket over you.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

The next morning arrives as you slowly get up and notice that Arthur isn't in the room. Slowly limping out of the room and outside, you see Arthur and Dutch near the shack and starts walking towards them. Dutch notices you and meets you halfway, "Good morning (Y/n). I'm sure you'd like to know the update on things before we go interrogate the man we have?" You nod as Arthur hugs you from behind, "Alright well Kieran seems to be holding on and survived the night, Uncle didn't make it unfortunately, and your dog Triton is resting right now." Dutch then leads you into the shack as you see the man tied to a chair with a bloody nose before the man looks towards you. "I thought you were on David's side in wanting Micah gone." The man spits some blood out and shakes his head, "I was fine with Micah running things. What I didn't like is David getting the remaining of us against Micah and tried to get me to join this. I decided to play along to see where it would take us but I got onto Micah's good side by informing him to which he wanted me as an informant for him. When David left that one day, Micah wanted me to follow to see where he goes. David wasn't the smartest and never checked his surroundings for anyone following him but the icing on the cake was seeing Milton join him. Seeing that they came here, I rode back and told Micah. He had the new group of men head into the tree line and build a couple hidden sniper towers. When David returned and started talking with you in the barn, I was up top cleaning the Gatling gun up there. I looked through a hole in the floor and saw David holding up two fingers. I spoke to Micah and he started creating a plan that involved sending the new guys here while you guys were rescuing her." Arthur punches the man hard a few times as he starts coughing up blood when Dutch speaks up, "Where is Jack and Micah!?" The man chuckles a bit, "If I knew I wouldn't tell you. I chose to stay out of the house while he was making the plan with his buddies." Dutch looks to Arthur and nods as Arthur walks out of the shack before returning a few minutes later with a shotgun. Arthur looks to you and holds it towards you as you realize that it's your repeating shotgun. You take the gun and aim it towards the man before shooting him in the head causing his head to disappear in a red mist and brain matter. After a few minutes, Arthur and Dutch walk out with you when the three of you all hear the galloping of a horse and see Milton riding in.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

** ** ** **** ** ** **


	29. The Search for Micah and Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search begins to find Micah and save Jack. Arthur takes you to Saint Denis for a small break from the search.

**The Search for Micah and Jack******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

After dealing with the man that betrayed you and David, everyone hears a galloping of a horse when you, Arthur, and Dutch see Milton riding into camp. Dismounting off his horse, Milton walks over to the three of you and looks at you. "You seem to be doing a bit better after yesterday's events (Y/n)." You look at Milton with a raised eyebrow, "I'm still getting help walking around from Arthur and my thigh, shoulder, and side still hurt like hell. I mean, I am glad I'm away from the psychopath but here-in lies a new problem." Milton looks at the camp for a moment and notices the very downtrodden atmosphere before looking back to you, "What happened here? I can sense something bad happened here." Sighing and scratching the back of your head with your good hand, "That's the problem. The man that Arthur dragged along with us was really a traitor to us and David. He followed you and David here and while Arthur and everyone else were at the ranch, a few of the O'Driscolls came here and shot Uncle when he tried to stop them from taking Jack and also shot Triton. Triton is fine but unfortunately Uncle didn't make it through the night. So now we have a kid missing and with Micah. But there is another thing, we have a boat coming in to take us to Tahiti on July 10th. We need to find Jack before then." Milton scratches his face for a moment before looking at Dutch, "What's today's date?" Dutch thinks for a moment before Arthur speaks up, "It's the 17th of June which doesn't give us much time to find Jack so we need to start searching now." Milton thinks for a moment before looking at the three of you, "What captain will be taking you? Once I know who, I can have the boat wait in port until we find Jack." You immediately shake your head, "No, we can't go beyond July 10th departure date." Dutch looks at you with a raised eyebrow, "And why is that (Y/n)?" Looking to Dutch, you take a deep breath, "Can I talk with you and Arthur alone for a moment?" Dutch looks at Arthur confused who shrugs in return before walking away from Milton a bit before looking at you, "What's wrong (Y/n)? Why can't we go beyond the set date?" Rubbing your eyes a bit, you look at Dutch, "Because, if we leave after July 10th then we run the risk of being caught in a storm. The same storm that would've stranded you, Arthur, Micah, Bill and Javier on Guarma which you guys would have a very hard time being there due to certain things and not only that, Dutch, you go more insane and behave differently more. It's why we should not waste time and have a lot of the Pinkerton agents help us in searching for Micah and Jack." Dutch's eyes widen slightly from hearing this and nods, "I understand. I will go talk with Milton. You should get more rest so that tomorrow if you are feeling up for it, head back to Hanging Dog Ranch with Arthur to see if you can find any clues." Arthur nods as Dutch walks back over to Milton and starts talking with him while Arthur takes you over for some breakfast.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

After eating, Arthur heads into the house while Hosea comes over and sits next to you, "How are you feeling today, (Y/n)?" You shrug a bit before looking to Hosea, "I feel like hell. The lemon and salt shit that Micah did really sucked. I've read about it and it's not pleasant let alone experiencing it for yourself." Hosea gently puts a hand on your back and rubs your back for a bit. "I get that you're in a good amount of pain. You took a beating from Micah who was trying to hold back and not kill you. Though I am curious of something, what caused Micah to break your nose so badly?" Biting your lip, you look away as Hosea raises an eyebrow. "(Y/n), what did you do?" "I uh... I may have thrown a few one-eyed jokes at him to which he got angry from them." Hosea sighs as he pulls you in for a hug, "I'm just glad that he didn't out right kill you." After spending time with the gang and the moon rising, Arthur helps brush your hair out before starting to braid your hair again. Once your hair is braided, you lay back on the bed as Arthur joins you and pulls you close. Smiling at Arthur, you kiss him as he returns the kiss before you fall asleep. The next morning, you start to wake up and notice that Arthur is still sleeping soundly while keeping you close. Smiling, you turn and see just how peaceful he looks sleeping as you start to mess with his beard. Arthur shifts slightly as his eyes start to open before they land on you causing him to chuckle a bit, "You enjoying playing with my beard?" You chuckle and nods as you sit up and slowly stretch before looking down at Arthur who slightly sits up with his forearms supporting him. Looking out the window, Arthur sighs as he looks at you. "Looks like we slept in a bit. Looks like it's close to noon." Now fully sitting up behind you, the two of you get up and get ready. The two of you walk out of the house eventually as Arthur helps you on Athena before climbing up behind you. Riding out from Shady Belle, the two of you ride for a bit before reaching the ranch and dismounting. 

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Walking into the main house, Arthur heads upstairs to take a look around while you are tasked to look around on the main floor. After searching for any leads for a few hours, you sigh as Arthur joins you downstairs. "There's nothing here Arthur. I think Micah might've covered his tracks by taking his plans with him or burning them. I don't think we are going to find him soon." Arthur groans in annoyance as the two of you start to walk out, "Alright well we tried so let's head back and let Dutch know." You nod as you follow Arthur out of the house and onto Athena before riding back to the camp. Eventually reaching Shady Belle in the evening, you see everyone at the campfire as you make your way to them while Arthur goes to join Dutch on the balcony. Sitting down on the log, you listen to the stories being told for a few hours before you start to feel drowsy as you feel yourself being picked up. Looking towards the person who picked you up, you see Arthur smirking and winking at you while he takes you upstairs and into the room before setting you on the bed. You fall asleep as Arthur quietly walks out of the room. Four days go by as you and Arthur are looking at the map trying to figure out where Micah is when Dutch walks in sighing. Turning to him, you ask "What's wrong Dutch?" Dutch looks towards the two of you before looking out the window, "Milton just showed up and he still hasn't found any trace of Micah. It's already the 22nd and we are running out of time. Not only that you two have been working hard just trying to look for locations that Micah may be at so I suggest that you two take a break and head to Saint Denis for a day or two." Arthur raises an eyebrow at Dutch, "Are you sure about that Dutch? We are needing all hands on deck right now." Dutch rubs his eyes for a moment before looking at Arthur, "Arthur, I'm sure. You two need a break. Don't make me drag you guys out of here." Arthur nods as the two of you leave and pack a couple things before walking out of the house towards the horses. With Arthur mounting up on Athena and you mounting up on Castiel, the two of you ride out to Saint Denis. Once reaching the city, Arthur leads you to the hotel he had originally stayed at. After renting a room and leaving a couple things in the room, you and Arthur take a walk around the city while enjoying each other's company.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

When the two of you round a corner, both of you simultaneously groan in annoyance when you see Mary across the street. Trying to ignore her and walk past, the two of you hear her call out. "Arthur!" You look at Arthur for a moment, "Can I please punch her?" "As much as I would love to see it, only punch her if she tries anything." You roll your eyes and nod before you two turn around and see Mary approaching you guys. "What do you want Mary? I told you last time that I don't want to see you nor talk to you." Keeping your cool after hearing that she had approached him again, you give the woman a glare as Mary seems to ignore you. "I just want to apologize for my actions last time we met. I didn't mean it. I was hoping I could make it up to you." Before Arthur can say anything, you step in front of him and lift a finger at Mary, "I told you to leave him alone. He told you to leave him alone. I don't know what you said to him the last time you spoke to him but I will tell you this one more time. Arthur and I are together. Arthur will **never** will get back together with you. Stop showing up and trying to take him away or I wi-" You immediately get cut off by Mary who slaps you in the face hard. Putting your hand on your cheek, you glare at Mary for a bit before she speaks up, "Well, it looks like you're all talk and no bite. How pathetic." Before she can continue, you ball your fist up and quickly punch her in the nose as you can see blood starting to pour out. "All talk and no bite huh? I warned you nicely multiple times but you pushed me. Leave now or I will get the police here involved." Seeing that you were true to your word from your previous encounter, Mary runs off in a rush as you look at Arthur who has a surprised look. "Did you promise her that you'd make her nose bleed if she tried anything?" You nod as Arthur starts to chuckle before the two of you head back to the hotel. With evening rolling up, the two of you get comfortable as you fall asleep. The next morning as you are sitting on the balcony with Arthur joining you, you look through your drawing pad as you turn to a page that causes you to stare at it. On the page is a Mexican standoff between Dutch, John, and Micah who seems to be holding Sadie as a meat shield when you realize that you remember the mountain this takes place on. Quickly closing the book and getting up while running into the room, Arthur walks in confused, "(Y/n), what's wrong?" As you finish packing your items, you look at Arthur, "I know where Micah is! I need to tell Dutch!" You run out of the room and downstairs as Arthur chases after you before the two of you ride quickly out of Saint Denis towards Shady Belle.

** ** ** **** ** ** **


	30. Planning Jack's Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering where Micah is hiding out, you and the others start to plan before riding out to save him.

**Planning Jack's Rescue******

** ** **Dutch's P.O.V.****** ** **

After you and Arthur rode off to Saint Denis, Dutch walks up to the balcony and sits down in the chair while holding his head in his hands as he sighs. Dutch hears someone joining him on the balcony before looking up and seeing John and Hosea looking at him. John sighs as he looks at Dutch, "Dutch. Do we have any leads as to where Jack is yet? I have a feeling that Abigail might kill someone soon if we don't find Jack and get him away from Micah. Also I saw (y/n) and Arthur leave camp just a few minutes ago, why'd they leave?" Dutch stands up and sets a hand on John's shoulder, "Son listen to me, we are trying everything can to find leads. Milton is out there searching the land for any clues he can find. (Y/n) and Arthur left for Saint Denis because I told them to go take a break after staring at the map for 4 days straight. Please be patient John." Just as John is about to say something, Hosea speaks up, "John, you need to be with your wife right now and just comfort her." John sighs and nods before walking into the house and downstairs before Hosea looks at Dutch, "You doing alright Dutch?" Dutch looks out towards the trees as he leans against the wooden beam and sighs, "I don't know anymore Hosea. We lost Trelawny and Uncle from the man I thought I could trust until (y/n) told me the truth. We might lose Kieran who is still fighting to stay alive and then there's (Y/n) who is recovering still while she and Arthur just work tirelessly to help. I feel responsible for everything that's happened and will happen if we don't find Jack in time." Hosea walks up beside Dutch and looks at him, "Dutch, I don't believe that you are responsible. We never knew what Micah was planning to do until she showed up and is doing her best to save the group. It's like what Trelawny told her before he died, fate is out of our control and that we can't save everyone. You're taking this too hard on yourself and are stressed out from everything going on. You need to take a break, maybe take a nap. Spend some time with Molly, just do something that takes your mind off everything going on." Dutch looks towards Hosea and gives a slight smile, "Thanks Hosea. I think I will take a nap." Dutch hugs Hosea before walking inside and laying down. The next morning eventually rolls around as Milton arrives and joins Dutch and Hosea upstairs on the balcony. "So, what did you find on your search Milton?" Milton sighs and shakes his head, "We haven't found any leads as to where Micah disappeared to. It's almost as if he's just straight up vanished. I honestly don't know how much longer I can give you my assistance if we don't produce any information within the next day or two." Dutch sighs before the three men hear the galloping of horses as Dutch looks towards the entrance and sees you quickly riding in with Arthur close behind. "Dutch! I know where Micah is!"

** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

Quickly riding into Shady Belle, you look up to Dutch who's on the balcony with Hosea and Milton as you jump off Castiel. "Dutch! I know where Micah is!" Running into the house with Arthur close on your heels, you run out onto the balcony with your drawing pad in hand. Dutch looks at you with a raised eyebrow, "You said you know where Micah is? And how did you come to find this information when I thought I told you and Arthur to take a break?" "Come downstairs with me." You head back into the house and down the stairs with Dutch, Milton, Hosea, and Arthur following you. Reaching the table, you set your drawing pad on it and open to the page you were looking at as Dutch and Milton take a look at it before looking to you when Dutch speaks up, "I don't get it. Please explain it to me." Taking a deep breath to calm your heart a bit, you look to everyone before looking at Dutch, "Originally before I came to help you, you and Micah would end up shacking up together with his gang a few years after this gang falls apart and Arthur's death. The drawing you see is of John, who finally found Micah with the help of Sadie, in a stand off between you and Micah who is holding Sadie hostage. John is seeking revenge on Micah after what he's done. But enough on that, the area that this scene takes place at is on Mount Hagen. He's up in the snow hiding Dutch. That's why we haven't been able to find him." Dutch and Hosea look surprised for a moment before Milton speaks up, "That would make sense as to why we haven't been able to find anything. So what do we do?" "I think only a few of us should go. The only ones that should go in my opinion is Milton, Dutch, Arthur, myself and John so that we won't lose more people than needed. Micah took Jack because he's going to want to do an exchange. He will probably give Jack up to get me in his place. Now, I will have a hidden blade in my sleeve so when I get close and choose the right moment, I will try to stab him with it." Arthur thinks for a moment before speaking up, "What about David? And how do you know that Micah wants you?"

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **

You look to Arthur and sigh, "We will try to save David if we can and if he is still alive. As for knowing that Micah wants me, he took Jack for a reason. Plus he told me that I took everything from him. Look, all this sounds insane but it's something we need to do and we don't have much time. The boat arrives July 10th and it's June 23rd." Dutch and Arthur look at each other before nodding as Milton speaks up, "If you know this area well then we will follow you." You smile as Arthur, Dutch and Milton start getting ready as you head outside and call John over. When John walks over, you tell him the plan as he also gets ready. After everyone is ready, you guys mount up as you start to lead the way towards Mount Hagen.

** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** **


	31. Confronting Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching the mountain, you and the others start to make your way up while fighting the rest of the O'Driscoll's.

**Confronting Micah******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

After riding for a bit, everyone reaches the base of Mount Hagen by mid to late afternoon as everyone dismounts and looks towards you while putting their coats on. "Alright, keep your eyes open and weapons trained. There are many O'Driscolls up here and will take a bit to get through." As you lead the way, a gunshot is heard before you hear someone fall to the ground in pain as everyone else takes cover. Looking over to the person, you see that Milton was shot in the shoulder and is wincing in pain a bit, "You okay Milton?" Milton rests his head against the rock with John putting some pressure to stop the bleeding while the gunfire continues as you hear an O'Driscoll laugh out. "I can do this all day!" Looking to Arthur, you hold your hand out for his rolling block rifle as he hands it over and you aim the weapon towards the direction of the fire. Looking through the scope, you see the O'Driscoll reloading as you take the shot and watch as his head falls limply against his rifle. Handing the gun back to Arthur, you get out from cover and start heading up with Arthur and Dutch right behind you. Getting further up, the three of you enter into a gun fight with a few O'Driscolls as they get taken down quickly before you three continue further. Out of your peripheral vision, you notice an O'Driscoll about jump down on you with their knife out before Arthur pushes you out of the way and gets the knife into his side. "Arthur!" Arthur waves you off as he starts fighting with a couple O'Driscoll's, "Go! I'll be fine!" Dutch pulls you with him as the two of you continue running up the mountain while taking out more men. As you and Dutch are just about to run up a slope, you see Joe, Cleet and three O'Driscoll's pop up and block your path. Before Dutch can aim his gun at the group of men, you take a deep breath as time slows down and you take your shots as all 5 of them immediately drop. Continuing the climb, you and Dutch encounter a couple more O'Driscoll's as you feel a shooting pain in your side while you shoot the men. Once the men are taken care of, Dutch looks at you and sees that you've been shot in the side. "(Y/n), you've been shot. Sit against this rock before we continue." Knowing that Dutch won't let you continue, you sit against the rock holding your side as you see Arthur joining you three. "Christ, we're gonna have to patch you up before we continue." Dutch starts to get some wrappings out as Arthur hands you some whiskey to which you open it and drink some. After Dutch wraps your side up, Arthur helps you up as the three of you trudge through the snow and take down the last few O'Driscoll's before reaching Micah's hide out. Once close to it, you yell out, "Micah! Come on out! We know you're here!" Silence fills the air for a few moments before the door gets kicked open and Micah walks out with his gun out and David out in front of him. Taking a good look at David, he seems to be pretty beat up and bleeding a good bit.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Micah looks to the three of you before speaking up, "How did you even fucking manage to find me?" Spitting some blood into the snow, you look at Micah, "First off, I'm surprised that you didn't _see_ it coming. Secondly, because I figured it out. After all I'm the one who has been helping the gang ever since you and I first met." Upon hearing another joke, Micah growls darkly before pulling the hammer back and putting the gun to David's head. "One more of those fucking jokes and his brains are going to be all over the fucking snow." Putting your gun on the ground, you raise your hands up as you take a step forward, "I know you want me so I propose this, you hand over David and Jack and you can have me." Micah seems to think for a moment before looking towards the tower, "Brat! Get the fuck out here now." You turn your attention to the tower as Jack slowly pokes his head out when he notices you, Arthur and Dutch before Micah forces him over. You slowly start to walk over to Micah with your hands raised as David limps past you with Jack before your neck gets grabbed by Micah when he turns you around to see Arthur and Dutch trying to figure out how to save you when you feel a cold barrel against your head. "Now that you have that fucking traitor and the brat back, you guys can fucking leave." Arthur narrows his eyes when Dutch speaks up, "Micah don't do this. We can still work this out." You feel the barrel move away from your head as you watch Micah point it at Dutch, "Fucking bullshit! Milton is going to fucking take me in the moment I leave this area. Arthur is going to try to take a shot at me...." As Micah continues to berate and yell at Dutch and Arthur, you slowly slip the knife you had in your coat sleeve out into your hand before closing your fingers around the handle. When Micah points his gun to the side, you take the chance to slice his arm holding the gun as he drops it and yells in pain to which he lets go of you in surprise before looking at you with utter rage. "You fucking bitch!" Micah goes to pull his knife out when you stab him in the stomach. "I might be a bitch, but I ain't no brat." Micah headbutts you as you get knocked back causing you to pull the knife out in the process. Taking his knife out and holding his stomach, he takes a couple steps back when you notice that he's nearing the edge of the cliff. You take a step towards him as he lunges at you, cutting your arm before you knee him in the face causing him to stumble back before he looses his footing and starts sliding off the edge. Quickly thinking, you slide near the edge and grab his hand as he hangs off the edge with the clouds below him obscuring the ground.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Wincing in pain a little, you try to pull Micah up, "As much as I hate you Micah, this doesn't have to be the way it ends! Just help me pull you up." Micah chuckles darkly, "Oh you'll see me again bitch and you'll regret everything you've done to get to this point." Using his free arm, Micah slashes at you as you recoil in pain causing you to let go of him and cover your face before you see Micah falling to his death past the cloud layer. Arthur pulls you away from the edge as he looks at you, "(Y/n) let me see how bad it is." Removing your hand, you look up at Arthur as he sighs in relief. "Alright, it's not that bad but you are bleeding. Let's get going." Helping you to your feet, you see Jack running over to you and hugs your legs. "Thank you for coming for me!" "You're welcome Jack, your papa is at the base of the mountain waiting for you." Arthur picks up Jack and carries him while you, David, and Dutch start to make your way down. Eventually reaching the base, Jack runs to John as the two of them hug and Milton looks at you with a surprised look while he holds his shoulder, "Oh god, are you okay? Where's Micah?" You sigh a bit before spitting some blood out, "I'm fine. Little worse for wear but I'm good. As for Micah, he fell off the mountain. Let's just head back and get patched up." Milton nods as everyone mounts up and starts the ride back to Shady Belle. Reaching camp as the moon shines down on everyone, you see the rest of the gang sitting at the camp fire when everyone dismounts. You watch as John sets Jack down who then runs into camp and runs into the arms of Abigail. "Dutch, I think I'm going to head up with Arthur to his room to get cleaned up, would you let Charles know to come up and help?" "Of course, I'll let him know." Nodding you and Arthur walk into the house to get cleaned up as you take a look in a mirror and see a cut over your eye but not deep enough to cause you to become blind. After a few minutes, Charles comes into the room and helps patch you up along with Arthur before finishing up, "What happened up there?" Taking a deep breath, you start to explain, "I got shot in the side again while in a shoot out with a few O'Driscolls. I then got cut on my arm and my face from Micah. I tried to save him from falling off the mountain but he swiped at me and made me let go of him." Charles nods and walks out of your room as you lay back carefully against Arthur who wraps an arm around you before the two of you fall asleep after successfully saving Jack and David. The next morning, you wake up to see Arthur still sleeping as you very slowly get up without causing pain to yourself. Once fully up, you quietly walk out of the room and notices Dutch on the balcony to which you decide to join him. "Ah! (Y/n), you're up. You don't look as bad as you did yesterday with that cut on your eye. I'm surprised that you got lucky and didn't get blinded." You give a soft smile to Dutch and nod, "Yeah, I did get lucky. How's David doing?" Dutch takes a puff from his cigar before looking to you, "He's doing fine. He's recovering right now and eating some food. By the way, I was going to have the gang throw a small party for Jack being saved. You don't mind heading into Saint Denis a bit later to go pick up a couple crates of alcohol do you?" You shake your head slightly, "I don't mind doing that. I'll see what I can do." Dutch smiles and gently pats your shoulder before you two get joined by Arthur who gently hugs you from behind as you three spend time up on the balcony.

** ** ** **** ** ** **


	32. A Major Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Saint Denis to get the couple boxes of alcohol, problems start to pop up for you.

**A Major Inconvenience **

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

After spending some time up on the balcony, the sun starts to set as you look towards Dutch, "I'm going to head to Saint Denis now, I shouldn't be too long" Dutch nods as Arthur kisses you before grab your coat while you head downstairs and out the house. Walking over to Castiel, you feed him an apple as he eats it happily before you mount up and ride out of camp towards Saint Denis. Eventually you slow Castiel down to a trot as you head through the streets until something catches your eye on a billboard. Stopping Castiel and hitching him to a nearby post, you walk over to the billboard as you notice a wanted sign as your heart skips a beat for a moment. On the wanted sign is your face and name, underneath is written _"Wanted Alive for Unarmed Assault and Robbery. Reward is $1,000. Contact Saint Denis police department for more information."_ Quickly taking the poster down and putting it in your pack, you make your way towards Castiel when you hear a police officer call out to you. "Ma'am stop where you are, put your hands behind your head and turn around slowly." Slowly looking towards the officer, you put your hands up when you notice that they are pointing their gun at you. "Officer, there's been some mistake. I haven't done anything wrong." The officer slowly walks closer towards you, "That isn't the first time I've heard that ma'am. Please come with me now and don't make this difficult." Noticing an alley to your side, you make the risky move of punching officer and knocking him out before you run down the alleyway and around the corner. Finding a ladder, you quickly climb up before finding an open window and look in. Seeing that the room looks pretty abandoned, you slide in and sit down in the room while you wait for a bit when you start to think, _"Why the hell am I wanted? I didn't do anything though...? I need to escape this city tonight."_ A few hours go by before night arrives and you climb out of your hiding spot before climbing down the ladder. Sneaking through the alleyway and stopping at the exit, you poke your head around the corner to see cop patrols up and down the street. _Oh what have you done (y/n)... You just put yourself up shit creek. Let's try to sneak out without being spotted._

__

Sneaking out of the alley, you stick to the shadows for a bit before reaching a brightly lit intersection. Looking around and not seeing any officers, you start to quickly make your way across before you see a horse mounted cop in front of you. Seeing this, you try to turn around only to see another behind you until you see that you are surrounded by lawmen pointing their guns at you. "Hands behind your head and get on your knees now!" Knowing that you can't escape your current situation, you comply as one of the lawmen come up behind you and cuffs you while pulling you up to your feet. As you are escorted to the police station, you notice that Castiel has been hitched to the post in front of the station before you are escorted inside. One lawmen removes the cuffs from you and speaks up, "Officer Newman, take her coat and search her for any weapons. Ma'am, keep your hands behind your head." The officer takes your coat as you're weapons that you've been carrying are removed from your body before you are taken to a cell. After being locked in the cell, you look towards the officers looking through your coat when they seem to pull out a rather expensive looking necklace and your stack of money that is at least $4,000. When the officer holding the necklace looks at you, he sighs before walking into another room with another officer for a few minutes before the other officer walks out of the room and out of the building. Sighing, you sit down on the bed in the cell and lay back for a bit before you hear the doors open causing you to sit up and head over to the cell bars. Noticing the officer from before, you see that he seems to be talking to someone and extends his arm in front of him as the person steps into view causing your blood to run cold. The person looking towards you with a smirk is Mary with a bruised and still possibly broken nose. Mary seems to say something to the officer before being allowed into the cell block as she walks over to you with a smug look. "I should've known that it was you that went to the police Mary. Why? Why do you hate me so much?" Mary narrows her eyes at you as she looks you up and down while also noticing the cut on your arm and eye. "Seems like you got into a fight. Shame. Since I can't have Arthur then no one can. Have fun with the consequences _Thief_." Mary chuckles lightly before she walks back towards the officer who hands her the necklace and your money. Thinking back on your last encounter with her, you immediately sigh and set your head against the bars as you realize that the moment you punched her, she slipped the necklace into your pocket without you or Arthur noticing. Returning to the bed, you lay down and fall asleep hoping that Arthur and the others can get you out and clear your name.

_ **Arthur's P.O.V.****** _

Hours after you had left for what should've been an easy pick up run, Arthur heads over to Dutch. "Dutch, I'm going to head into Saint Denis and look for (Y/n). She should've been back by now." Dutch scratches the side of his cheek before nodding, "I agree. Perhaps something happened that you need to look in to. Go see what happened and if you need any help, come back here." Arthur nods as he heads over to Athena and pets her snout before mounting up and riding out of camp. Eventually reaching Saint Denis and slowly going through, Arthur scans the streets for you and Castiel before eventually noticing Castiel tied up to a post just outside the police station. _Why is she there? Might as well as find out._ Arthur heads over to the station and dismounts while hitching Athena next to Castiel before walking into the building. As Arthur walks in, he is greeted by an officer sitting at the desk, "Good evening sir, is there something I can do for you?" Before Arthur can say anything, he notices you in a cell laying down on a bed. "Officer, why is she in that cell?" The officer turns towards you before looking back at Arthur, "She was wanted for thievery, unarmed assault of a bystander, unarmed assault of an officer and evading the law." Arthur looks rather surprised and caught off guard when he hears this before looking at the officer, "Do you mind if I could have a word with her?" The officer thinks for a moment before nodding as he gets up and unlocks the door for Arthur, "Wake up, you have another visitor." Arthur walks through the door as he heads over to your cell while you get up and see him. "(Y/n), what the hell happened?" You roll your eyes as you sigh, "Mary happened. She set me up by slipping one of her necklaces into my coat pocket when I punched her. Not only did she get that back but she took $4,000 from me that the cops thought was hers. She said that if she couldn't have you then no one could." Arthur closes his hands into fists as he feels your hand on his cheek when he looks to you causing you to notice his anger. "Arthur, now isn't the time to be reckless. You need to go confront Mary but you shouldn't do it alone. Go get Dutch and the others to help you out. I'll be fine for maybe a day or two in here before they decide anything." Arthur nods as he kisses your hand before leaving the police station.

_ ** **** ** _

Mounting up on Athena, Arthur starts to ride back to the camp while he gets angry with what Mary has done. _ What is wrong with you Mary? Do I need to spell it out for you or do I need to intimidate you?_ Eventually reaching camp, Arthur notices everyone at the campfire and dismounts. As Arthur gets close, Sean notices the anger coming off of him and speaks up, "Oi, what the 'ell has gotten ya so angry Englishman?" Everyone turns towards Arthur as he stands near the others. "(Y/n)'s been arrested on false charges." Everyone gives an audible gasp as Hosea speaks up, "What do you mean by that son?" Arthur looks at Hosea before looking at everyone else, "Mary set her up by placing one of her necklaces into her pocket when (Y/n) punched her the other day. The charges were _Thievery, unarmed assault of a bystander, unarmed assault of an officer and evading the law._ Not only that but she took the money that (Y/n) had with her. Mary did this because of jealousy." The air is thick with tension as everyone is quiet before Dutch speaks up, "So what do we do?" Arthur looks to Dutch, "I'm going to confront Mary but I would like for you, Bill, Sean, Charles, Hosea and Javier to come with me so that we can intimidate her because if I go on my own, nothing will come of it. I suggest that we go in the morning." Arthur looks to everyone before Dutch stands up, "I agree with you Arthur and I think it's time that we put Mary in her place after all the shit she's put you and (Y/n) through. Let's ride out in the morning." Everyone nods as they all head to bed while Arthur stares out his window for a moment, _ Mary, you have really crossed the line this time. There's no forgiving you for this._

_ ** **** ** _


	33. Dealing With Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and the others work quickly to get you freed but first, they must deal with Mary.

**Dealing With Mary**

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

The next morning, Arthur is starting to get ready as he hears someone walking up behind him. Turning his head and looking over his shoulder, Arthur sees David. "What can I do for you David? Don't have a lot of time right now." David scratches his face for a moment before speaking up, "Let me join you. Seeing a new and more dangerous looking member of the group will make this Mary afraid and will possibly relent quicker." Arthur thinks for a moment before nodding as he grabs his stuff and walk down the stairs with David as he walks outside to see Dutch, Hosea, Sadie, Bill, Sean, Charles, and Javier waiting beside their respective horses. Mounting up on Athena, Arthur looks to Hosea and Sadie, "Hosea and Sadie, you two head to the police department and give (Y/n) some company. Bill, Sean, Charles, you three take the Northern exit out of town and look out for Mary in case she isn't in the city. Dutch, Javier, and David, you guys take North-Western exits and watch for Mary as well. If one of you guys find her on her way out, stop the carriage and come find me at the hotel. I will be finding answers and then I'll gather the other group before joining the rest." With everyone nodding, Arthur takes the lead as he starts riding out with everyone following behind. Upon reaching the city, the groups separate as Arthur heads towards the hotel that Mary was staying at. Reaching the hotel, Arthur dismounts Athena as he walks into the hotel and over to the receptionist at the counter. Noticing Arthur, the receptionist gives a small warm smile until he notices the anger radiating off Arthur, "Uhm.. M-may I help you sir?" Arthur looks at the receptionist and eyes them for a moment, "I'm looking for Mary Linton. Is she still staying in this hotel?" The man raises an eyebrow, "Sir, I can't divulge that kind of information. All guests are reserved their privacy." Arthur takes his gun out and points it at the man, "And I'm in **_ no_** mood to deal with this shit. Now tell me what I want to know because my loved one is running out of time." The man gives a look as if he's about to shit himself before starting to quickly look through his logs. After a minute, the man looks to Arthur, "S-Sir, you m-missed Miss L-Linton by about twenty minutes..." Narrowing his eyes, Arthur keeps his gun pointed at the man, "Do you happen to know which exit she would've taken?" The man shakes his head before speaking up, "The only thing that I know is that she mentioned taking a train North. The train leaves in a couple minutes, it's all I know!" Arthur puts his gun away before looking at the man and lifting a finger, "You tell anyone of this and I will come find you. Understand?" The man quickly nods as Arthur walks out of the hotel and mounts up before riding towards where Dutch is located.

Reaching Dutch, Javier, and David, Arthur sighs a bit. "Okay, a bit of a problem but I know how to fix it. First let's get the other three and then I'll explain everything." Dutch raises an eyebrow before nodding as the four of them head towards the North exits and eventually see Bill, Sean, and Charles. "Alright, we have a train to catch. However we need to stop it before it hits Van Horn. Let's try to get to a good ambush point and wait for it." Everyone nods as they all follow Arthur until they reach a good point before Bill and Sean set up a blockade. "David, Bill, and Javier. When the train gets here, I want you three to board and bring Mary and her father out." With the blockade set up, everyone puts their bandannas on as they hear the train in the distance. After a couple minutes, the train eventually reaches the group as it comes to a complete stop when David, Bill, and Javier board the train. After a couple minutes, Dutch and Arthur watch as David carries Mary out over his shoulder while she struggles as Bill and Javier walk out with her father before David sets Mary down. Arthur dismounts as he walks over to Mary who looks at him. Mary goes to slap Arthur before her arm is caught by David who proceeds to add pressure to her arm causing her to wince a bit. "I'm only going to ask you this once Mary. Go to the police department and tell them you set (Y/n) up because of pure jealousy." Mary looks to Arthur in anger and spits in front of him. "That's not going to happen. That little bitch deserves it." Dutch looks at Mary with a disapproving look, "Mary, I am truly disappointed in you. The entire gang is severely disappointed in you as you have endangered one of our family members. Do as Arthur says and go tell the truth." Mary looks to Dutch, "Or what? It sounds like you're threatening me." Arthur looks to Bill and nods as Mary watches Bill break her father's hand as he screams out in pain. Mary looks to Arthur with disgust, "You are an asshole Arthur Morgan! Hurting my poor defenseless father just because you want me to confess that I set up your 'girlfriend'?" Arthur narrows his eyes at Mary, "Oh so now you care about dear old daddy even after you mentioned that you aren't happy with how he controls your life as well as Jamie's." Before Mary can speak up, Arthur notices Mr. Gillis look to his daughter in disgust, "Mary, how could you get yourself involved with these people again? Not to mention that but did I just hear you say that you put one of them in jail on false charges!?" Mary looks to her father in slight surprise, "Daddy, it's not what it looks like!" "I don't want to hear any more of it! Let me get back on the train and let me go on my way." Arthur looks to Bill and nods as Bill lets go of Mary's father as he boards the train again before Charles and Sean go and clear the blockade. With the blockade gone, the train takes off as Arthur looks to Mary again, "I want to know why you set her up. And don't you ever think about lying to my face right now."

Seeing as how she's surrounded by many people and know that she can't escape, Mary sighs, "I did it because I was jealous. When I met her, I instantly disliked her and wanted her out of the picture. If I couldn't have you, no one could." Dutch sighs a bit in annoyance, "That is the most stupidest shit I've ever heard coming from your mouth Mary." Arthur lifts a finger to Mary, "We are going to take you back to Saint Denis and you are going to spill everything so that (Y/n) is released and you will deal with consequences." Arthur looks to David and nods as David ties her hands up before setting her on the back of his horse. David mounts up as everyone removes their bandannas and start making trip back to Saint Denis with Arthur leading. After a bit of riding, everyone reaches the police station as Arthur removes Mary from David's horse and removing the rope around her wrists. Arthur then walks Mary into the station with Dutch beside him as they both see Hosea and Sadie talking with you before Arthur's attention is turned towards the Officer at the desk. "And what is the purpose of this visit?" "This woman here has set up someone innocent on false charges." The officer raises an eyebrow for a moment before looking towards Mary and recognizing her from the other day. "Miss Linton, is this man telling the truth?" Mary sighs and nods, "Yes sir... I.... set up the girl in the cell because I was angry... She never attacked me first, I slapped her first and when she punched me in response I put my necklace in her pocket." Mary continues to explain everything before a couple officers come in and arrest her before one other heads to your cell.


	34. Sweet Release and Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting released from jail with Mary taking your place to deal with the consequences, you pay a small visit to someone in the city before heading back to Shady Belle with the gang. Later on, you find Hosea, Dutch and Arthur together and reminiscing on past times.

**Sweet Release and Old Memories**

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

While talking with Hosea and Sadie, you hear the front doors open and turn to look to see a very angry Arthur and a displeased looking Dutch who are escorting Mary into the building. After a few minutes, an officer walks over towards your cell and opens it. As you are escorted towards the front, Mary passes by you as time slows down while the two of you exchange looks before you look towards Arthur and hug him tight who returns the hug. Before you can say anything, another officer comes over to you and starts to give your coat and weapons back. Not seeing the money that you had, you look to the officer. "I'm sorry sir but the money that was on my person and you gave to Mary was actually my money. It wasn't hers." The officer nods before heading to meet up with the other officer dealing with Mary and returns as he hands you a large cash of money. Looking at the stack, you count double than what was taken. Choosing not to mention it, you thank him before walking out with Dutch, Arthur, Hosea and Sadie to be surprised with the sight of people just outside of the building. Upon seeing David, Bill, Lenny, Sean and Charles, you look to Arthur with a raised eyebrow. "A bit excessive to just get me out don't you think?" Dutch gently sets his hand onto your shoulder as he speaks up, "You did tell him to bring help to deal with Mary after all. Now let's get you back to camp." You nod as you head over to Castiel and mount up as everyone starts to follow you, Arthur and Dutch. While you ride towards the exit, you notice Trelawny's home just beside you as you ride by and stop. Noticing that you aren't moving, Arthur stops Athena and looks back to you, "(Y/n), everything okay?" You look to the group with a down look, "There's something that I must do first before I leave town. You guys head back, I won't be long." Dutch raises an eyebrow as he looks towards the group, "All of you head back. Arthur and I will stay behind and will meet back up at camp." Everyone nods as they take off before Arthur and Dutch look towards you as you dismount off of Castiel and walk up towards the door. Knocking on the door, you prepare yourself mentally as the door opens and the woman before stands before you. "Hello again, may I help you?" Taking a deep breath, you look to the woman, "Mind if I come in? There's something that I need to give you and say." The woman looks slightly confused before noticing Dutch and Arthur behind you on the street as she looks back to you and nods. Upon entering the home, the woman tells the two young boys to head to their rooms before leading you into the kitchen. "With all of the encounters that you and I have had, I should probably introduce myself, I'm Veronica." "It's nice to meet you Veronica, I'm sure that you have somewhat of an idea as to why I'm here?" Veronica slowly nods, "It's my husband Josiah, isn't it?" You nod as you pull out an envelop that has Veronica's name on it before the two of you notice a little bit of blood on it as you hand it to her.

You watch as she takes the envelop and opens it while starting to read the letter. After a few silent minutes, she sets the letter on the table and looks to you, "I had a feeling as to what he was doing every time he left here. Seeing those two outside and this letter only confirms my suspicions....Tell me, how... how did he go out..?" Looking at Victoria, you can tell that she is a strong woman to have been with Josiah and him going on his 'business trips'. You sigh a bit and run your fingers through your hair before looking to her, "Your husband died, saving my life and giving me important lesson of life that I've taken to heart. Josiah was a great man even if I only met him a couple times. He loved you and the kids deeply." Victoria nods and hugs you before wiping her eyes, "Thank you miss, to know that he died saving someone else means everything. Thank you for stopping by and letting me know too..." You nod as you leave the home and walk over towards Castiel. Dutch and Arthur are both looking at you with a bit of a confused look as you mount up before looking at the two of them, 'That was Josiah's wife. I couldn't leave the city without at least telling her.. She deserves to know." Arthur looks surprised with his mouth hanging open as Dutch speaks up, "Wait... Trelawny had a family? Why didn't he say anything about them?" You start to lead Castiel out of the city with Dutch and Arthur beside you. "He never told you probably to keep them safe. The less people know about your family, the better. She was thankful to know about Josiah." Dutch nods as the three of you continue your ride towards Shady Belle. Eventually reaching the camp, you dismount and see everyone sitting at the fire as you, Arthur and Dutch all walk over. Sitting between the two men, everyone has a great time together while telling stories and jokes. After a few hours go by, everyone starts to slowly turn in for the evening while you and Arthur head up together. Getting into bed and getting comfortable, Arthur wraps his arm around you and pulls you close as you both fall asleep.

Hours go by as you start to slowly wake up and realize that Arthur isn't in bed with you. Slowly getting up, you quietly walk out of the room as you notice a few people out on the balcony but don't hear any talking. As you get closer, you can see Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea together and quiet as you realize that they must have been talking about the loved ones they had. Standing in the door way and not being noticed yet, you speak up causing the three of them to jump slightly, "You guys miss them don't you?" All three men look towards you as Dutch speaks up, "And who are you speaking about miss (Y/n)?" Looking at the three men, you look to Dutch first, "For you Dutch, Annabelle. For Hosea, Bessie. And for Arthur, Eliza and Issac." The men look surprised a bit and look at each other as Hosea speaks up, "(Y/n), how did you know the ones we've lost?" "Hosea, remember, she's not from this era. After all, if she knew our original path of destruction then she would've known about the one's we've lost." Dutch looks to Hosea as he mentions this. Arthur walks over to you and hugs you as you look towards the other two. "What happened to them was horrible. Losing family isn't easy as I've been through it myself." Dutch looks to you again and gives a small nod, "Thank you for understanding in what we all lost. It's been hard and recently when you gave Josiah's wife the news of his death, it got us thinking a little. But I think the best thing to do is to just celebrate their memory. In a couple days, the boat should be here and we can sail off to a new land with new opportunities." You nod as you spend a good amount of time on the balcony with the three men. 


	35. Tahiti Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything calming down from every event, the gang starts packing up to get ready to leave for Tahiti.

**Tahiti Bound**

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Waking up slowly, Arthur feels a cold breeze against him as he slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. With his eyes focused, he notices that you aren't in the room as the morning light creeps into the room. Scratching his cheek and fixing his hair slightly, Arthur picks up his journal and flips to a clean page.

** _July 9th, 1899_ **

_I don't know where to begin. This journey that I've been on with the gang has been interesting these past few months. When Dutch and I first met (y/n), we thought that she was crazy when she told us of things to come. Eventually, what she predicted came true and we brought her along. Things started going crazy fast between her and Micah. At first I thought that she was just someone who couldn't fight and kept to herself, hell I wasn't the only one as I overheard John, Javier and Bill talking about it. Turns out that we were proven wrong quickly when she knocked Micah onto his ass with nothing but a strong well placed headbutt. Things continued on as things became more hectic, strange, and dangerous. I wanted to keep her safe and she was pulling at my heart without knowing. Perhaps this was my second chance at a proper relationship without being hated on like how Mary's father hated me. I took the risk and asked her only for her to agree to be mine which caused something inside me to change. With more days, came more dangers and turns out that Micah was more dangerous than we could've thought. (Y/n) kept putting herself in danger's way to try to save us. She made the risky move of taking out all of Colm's men and Colm himself to just get me back but took a few bullets in the process. With more dangerous situations and chaos that presented themselves, the more (Y/n) rose up and fought to keep us safe. Nearly lost her once when she was recovering the stash money to Micah. We lost Josiah and Uncle to the bastard... We all got damaged in someway at the Ranch. But all that chaos and turmoil is behind us, however what surprised me the most was the sudden allies that we made with Milton of all people being one of them. Tomorrow, we start on a new adventure and perhaps have a second chance at life in peace and not one constantly on the run. Here's to a new life._

Closing his journal, Arthur gets up and looks out the window as he stretches. Feeling a couple pops down his back and feeling satisfied by it, Arthur walks out of his room and notices you standing out on the balcony looking out into the treeline seemingly distracted with your thoughts. Quietly walking up to you and hugging from behind, Arthur smiles softly, "Everything alright darlin'?"

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

With the morning light shining on your face, you carefully get up without disturbing Arthur as you quietly walk out of the room. Walking out onto the balcony and feeling the cool morning breeze against you, you start to let your mind drift towards things to come as tomorrow everyone will be heading to Tahiti. _My journey with everyone is about to end and I will probably have to leave everyone behind on the island. Granted I was hoping that I would be able to save everyone, Trelawny was right though as to fate being out of my control and me not being able to save everyone. What did Micah mean that I'll see him again? Perhaps he meant that I'll see him in hell and we'll try to fight again._ Your train of thought is interrupted as someone comes up from behind you and hugs you as you hear a loving voice, "Everything alright darlin'?" Looking up at Arthur, you smile as you see that he's finally up. "Yeah, everything is fine. I was just thinking a bit. Tomorrow we start a new adventure." Arthur kisses you and smirks, "Oh yeah? What were you thinking about?" You shrug a bit, "Nothing important, just things that you wouldn't understand but don't worry, I still love ya." You chuckle and wink as Arthur chuckles. "Alright darlin, let's just enjoy today and then tomorrow get ready for the boat trip and hope that no one is sea sick. Let's make the most of today." You nod as the two of you join everyone down below and enjoy the day with them.

The next day rolls around as you are getting ready to mount up on Castiel as Dutch walks over to you. "You going to check on the boat this early?" Looking to Dutch, you smile and nod. "Yeah, I'm going to check if our captain has arrived early. Have the gang start to pack everything up just in case." Dutch nods as you mount up, "Just be careful (Y/n)." You return a nod to him as you ride out of camp and towards Saint Denis. Reaching the city after a bit, you slow Castiel down to a trot until you finally reach the docks and start looking for your captain as you overhear a conversation, "I came here early so keep my boat here for now. I have people that I will be taking to an island for a good amount of sum. So shut up and actually help out with the loading when they get here." "But Mr. Rogers, you-" "No buts. Go do your job you little pissant." Upon hearing this, you guide Castiel over to the man as you take a good look at him before speaking up, "Excuse me, are you Declan Rogers?" The man looks up to you on Castiel and raises an eyebrow, "Depends on who's asking." Patting Castiel's neck, you dismount and stand in front of the captain, "My associate, Mr. Muldon spoke with you about transportation for a large group to Tahiti." Declan thinks for a moment before scratching the back of his head, "Ah you must be (Y/n) that Muldon mentioned to me. Yes I am Declan Rogers, nice to meet you. I do have a question or two for you if you don't mind me asking?" "Of course not, ask away." Declan seems to look around you for a moment before looking to you, "I don't seem to see Mr. Muldon around, is he around by chance?" "Unfortunately he isn't. He passed away at least a week ago due to some complications." Declan seems to frown a bit as he takes his hat off, "I'm terribly sorry to hear that. My next question is this, will you and your group be bringing any animals aboard to take to Tahiti?" You nod, "Yes, mainly horses if that is okay?" Declan looks back to his ship as you look with him to see a rather sizable ship. "Of course that is okay, How many horses do you think you have?" "I think we have at least maybe 11 or 12 with us. As for the amount of people, including myself, there are at least 23 people and my German Shepard." Declan nods as he writes all of the information you are giving him down on a clipboard. "Good to know. Alright, the boat should be ready to leave in a couple hours so if I were you, head back to where ever you guys are staying and head on over here." You thank him and mount up onto Castiel again as you start riding out of the city before stopping by Trelawny's home and leaving one last note for Veronica. Leaving the city and reaching camp after a few minutes, Dutch greets you. "So what did you find out?" "Our captain is here and waiting for us, is everything and everyone ready?" Dutch looks back to the group before looking back to you, "Still have a couple things to pack and then we'll be good to head out to the docks." After a good bit and everything packed up, you lead everyone over to the docks as Dutch and Declan meet and start talking while you help load the horses up with Kieran's help. With everything loaded up on the boat and all the animals accounted for, everyone settles down as you all start your journey to the island as you check up on everyone to see how they're doing before you sit down and relax while the boat sails peacefully away from Saint Denis.


	36. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the gang safely on Tahiti, your time with them slowly comes to a close.

**Moving on**

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

Still on the ocean after a couple days, Arthur is braiding your hair when you notice a good amount of storm clouds gathering behind you. Arthur notices the clouds and raises an eyebrow, "Is that the storm that would've stranded us on the island you mentioned?" "Unfortunately yes, however it doesn't seem like it's at the full devastation almost as if it was brewing until it released it's rage the day you guys left Saint Denis." Arthur finishes braiding your hair as Arthur joins everyone else while you head downstairs to check on the horses. Approaching Castiel, you calm him down by feeding him a couple apples before checking on each horse around. After some time with the horses calmed a bit, you head up and meet up with everyone. The rest of the day is rather uneventful as a couple more days pass before you hear one of the crew members yell out, "Land ahead!" Heading to the front of the boat, everyone looks to see land as Declan yells down to everyone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, feast your eyes ahead of you! Your new home, Tahiti!" Dutch turns to you and smiles, "You managed to get us this far, now help us settle in." You nod happily as you can see everyone in very high spirits. After a couple hours, the boat finally docks as everyone starts to help unload as you help with the horses.

After a few hours of getting everyone settled in, evening rolls up as everyone is gathered around the camp fire talking before Dutch speaks up causing everyone to turn their attention to him. "My family. We have been through hell and high water over the past few months. We have achieved what was only a thought and couldn't have gotten this far without the help of (Y/n). She helped us get here and lead us from the path we were destined to take which would've led to our downfall. Tonight, we celebrate a new life here. To a new life and a new adventure!" Everyone raises their bottles as they cheer while Arthur pulls you close and kisses you deeply. Breaking from the kiss, everyone notices John getting up from his seat as he takes a few steps away from Abigail before you watch him get onto one knee and pull out a ring, "Abigail, will you marry me? This time proper in the eyes of God." Everyone looks to Abigail as she looks speechless before she gets up and nods before the two of them hug each other and kiss to which Jack speaks up, "Ewwww, cooties!" Everyone laughs as they all enjoy the party late into the evening. As you go to stand up, you get an instant feeling of dizziness as you hear the mysterious voice, _"It's time young one. Head into the hut and go to bed."_ Arthur looks to you and notices that you've zoned out for a moment before he speaks up and snaps you out of it, "You okay darlin?" Looking to Arthur, you nod. "I'm fine Arthur, I think I'm going to turn in for the evening. Enjoy the rest of the party with the others." You smile as you whistle for Triton as he follows you into the hut before you lay on the bed and black out.

Slowly waking up, you hear what sounds to be your alarm clock on your phone going off as you slowly sit up in bed. Looking around the room, you see that you're in your own room in your house before picking up your phone to turn off the alarm that is going off. Looking at the time, you see that it's close to 11:30 in the morning and it's the 6th of September? Yesterday was the 5th of September as you start to think a bit before shaking your head, _That was one wild dream. I could've sworn that it felt so real and that I was originally in the living room. I must've gotten myself to bed from being so tired from crying after playing last night._ Getting out of bed, you see something catch your eye in your closet as you raise an eyebrow and pull the door back to reveal the outfit that you worn in your 'dream'. Raising an eyebrow, you close the door and forget about before noticing a note on your nightstand. You pick it up and start to read it, _** You have done well young one. You managed to get the gang to Tahiti safely minus a couple people. Your task was to save them to which you did but instead of outright killing Micah when you had the chance, you chose to try to save him. Even though he refused and caused you to let go, I will admire you for trying. I also admire that you risked your life for the gang even though they didn't trust you at all. You earned their trust enough for them to listen to you and Dutch. Now you may be wondering, was it all a dream? No, none of it was a dream. But enough of that, as promised, you have your reward. Do enjoy and be well. -J.T.**_ Raising an eyebrow, you think that your reward is the outfit in the closet as you set the note down and open your phone. Curiosity gets the better of you as you head into your photos to see a few new ones. The first photo makes you instantly chuckle as it's one of those 'This person tried to open your phone' as it shows Micah giving a weird look at the camera to what you assume is him trying to figure out the device. Scrolling through, you see the pictures that you took of the gang from a far and see the smiles of them. After a few minutes, Triton walks into the room and barks happily to see you finally up as he licks you. Chuckling, you pet him as you walk out to the kitchen before your attention is drawn to your back door that leads to your backyard. Looking through the door, your breath is taken away from you as you see Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea sitting on your patio talking to which you also notice that they seem to be slightly younger. One thought seems to cross your mind as Arthur looks towards you and gives a bright smile, _Whoever you are mysterious person, this was a pleasant and unexpected surprise. Thank you._


	37. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a little chat :)

**Author's Note**

Before I get into anything, I want to thank each and everyone of you who has read this story and given me support. With this being my first ever story on this site after being a member for so long, I am absolutely stunned and amazed as to how many people who love this story. Thank you guys, for the outstanding support.

Now, with just how surprised I am, I am really happy that you guys love this idea of the crazy story I typed up for you. I understand that not everyone will like the story while others will love it. There will be haters. I get it completely. This isn't ending just yet as I will continue it. The next part will just be taking place in this time era and seeing how Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea all adapt to the new world and see how they handle everything.

This concept/idea of this story isn't something that I originally thought of. This story was originally a D&D solo idea that I brought up to a buddy of mine who thought it was interesting concept and we played it out. However I would like to mention this, with the game, he ended it once the stash of money was recovered from blackwater. So I got to thinking and decided to expand the story out and give it more. From experience of playing D&D for so long, I think that I can credit it for majority of this story as I have made so many backstories for character sheets that writing this story just felt natural. I also want to mention that originally, I was 100% nervous about writing this as I thought no one would read it nor even like it. But when i mentioned this to some amazing people I met on a Red dead redemption 2 discord server, they encouraged me to write and so this is what I did. Thank you guys for encouraging me to do this.

Now here's where I will ask you guys something as I am curious. Do you have any questions that you wish to ask me? Is there a certain p.o.v that you wish to see in a certain chapter that you'd like to see from their perspective? Do you want to see an alternate version of a certain scene in a specific chapter to see how it would've changed things? Let me know because I'd love to hear from you guys. Once again, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read my story as I know that there are many spelling errors and some, if not a lot, run on sentences. I'm still getting use to the formatting of making these chapters as I do mess it up from time to time. You guys are awesome and stay awesome! :) -Radioactive


	38. When Old Meets New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Dutch and Hosea meet the mysterious figure

**When Old Meets New**

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Arthur watches as you get up and not move for a moment as if you've gone into a trance, "You okay darlin?" He watches as you turn to him with a smile and respond, "I'm fine Arthur, I think I'm going to turn in for the evening. Enjoy the rest of the party with the others." Arthur nods slightly as he watches you start to walk towards the hut as an uneasy feeling starts to tug at the back of his head. Shrugging it off, Arthur continues to hang out with the others when the feeling gets stronger causing him to look towards the hut again. Noticing this, Dutch and Hosea walk over to Arthur as Dutch speaks up, "Everything alright son? You're looking a little paranoid right now." Arthur looks to Dutch with his arms crossed, "Something doesn't feel right Dutch. I watched (Y/n) get up and go in what seemed to be a trance before saying she's going to turn in for the evening. I've got an uneasy feeling." Before Arthur can continue, the feeling of uneasiness grows stronger as it seems to be wanting to pull Arthur towards you. Arthur takes off running towards the hut with Dutch and Hosea close behind. Reaching the hut and going to his room, Arthur stops in his tracks and quickly takes out his gun as he points it at the figure hovering over you when Dutch and Hosea join him and do the same, "Step away from her now!" The figure turns towards the three men and steps towards Arthur before stopping as Arthur pulls the hammer back, "Who are you and what do you think you are doing here!?" The figure hums softly before speaking up, "I am the one who brought (Y/n) here to help you guys get to your goal. She has succeeded in that goal and it's time for her to return. She has done well and did her best. And for that she also deserves her reward." Dutch and Hosea look at each other before Dutch speaks up, "What do you mean, reward? Explain yourself." The figure chuckles softly, "I issued a challenge to her and promised her a reward if she succeeded. She accepted the challenge and she was brought here to fulfill her end of the bargain. With her mission finished, she gets her reward." Arthur narrows his eyes a bit, "Who are you really and what is her reward?" The figure holds his hands up, "I'm an old friend so those guns are unneeded. As for her reward, originally I was going to send only the person she spent the most time with back with her but considering you three are here, I shall elaborate a little more. With how successful she was, I have decided to give her a larger reward. Considering that she spent the most time with you three, I will send you guys back with her only if you agree." Arthur lowers his gun as Dutch and Hosea do the same while Hosea speaks up, "Wait so, her reward was the one of the gang that she would've spent the most time with but because she did much more than she did, you are saying that all three of us here are the closest three that you will bring back to her time?" The figure nods as Dutch speaks up, "This doesn't feel right to me. Just agreeing to something and leaving everyone else behind. We don't even truly know about her era enough to just accept." Dutch notices Arthur looking to the ground for a moment before he looks towards the two men, "It doesn't feel right to me either but this is a second chance for us three. We can restart and learn about her era if we go with her. You always told us that second chances are hard to come by and this is one of those times," Arthur looks towards the figure, "If we accept, will you give us knowledge of her time?" The figure looks to Arthur and holds his hands out, "I will show you what I know but know this, everything is a lot different than this time. There are far more consequences there if you commit crime. Through the knowledge I give and from help from her, you may be able to survive. But the question is, will you be able to adapt to the new world?"

Arthur looks at the figure as he thinks before speaking up, "I'm willing to try." Arthur looks to Hosea and Dutch who seem to be thinking as Hosea speaks up, "I will go with. If we are being given a second chance then I will take it." The figure looks to Dutch and awaits his response as Dutch looks to them, "What will happen to the others if we just leave?" "They will either think that you three moved further into the island or if you wish, tell them the truth of everything." Dutch pinches the bridge of his nose as he thinks before sighing, "We will leave a note saying we went further into the island. Everyone won't notice now since they are all drunk besides Jack. Alright, I accept." The figure nods as Dutch starts writing up three separate notes for each of their huts before leaving quickly and placing them. Returning to the room, the figure turns back to your sleeping form and sets their hand on your head causing your body to disappear along with Triton's. Seeing this, Arthur speaks up, "What happened to her?" "I merely sent her back to where she was. I will send you guys to her now with the information of her time." Arthur nods as the figure floats towards him when he feels the figure's hand on his shoulder and a whisper in his mind, _"Close your eyes and then reopen them in a few minutes."_ Arthur closes his eyes as he feels movement and a breeze of air against his face before he opens his eyes again. Seeing that his surroundings have changed, Arthur looks at the building he's in before he feels someone behind him. Turning around, Arthur looks stunned at the people beside him. "Dutch? Hosea? You look... younger?" Arthur watches as Dutch and Hosea look at each other with surprise before looking at Arthur, "Son, you look slightly younger yourself. What is this building anyways?" Arthur shrugs as he walks to the next room and sees you laying on the floor. Picking you up gently, Arthur walks to what seems to be your room and sets you on the bed before covering you up.

Walking out of the room, Arthur rejoins Dutch and Hosea who are looking out of a window. "I think we are in (Y/n)'s home. Now the question is, how did she know so much when she was with us?" Arthur shrugs as he looks at a nearby wall that has photos hanging. Raising an eyebrow, Arthur looks at Dutch, "Hey Dutch. Check this out." Dutch walks over to Arthur and looks at the photos and sees one that you are in as you pose with a rather large buck and a rifle in your hand. "So she actually does hunt. Interesting. And what's this?" Dutch points to something that makes Arthur look at it in shock, "She's a vet. Which means she takes care of sick and injured animals and help them recover." Arthur turns around to mention something to Hosea when he notices Hosea at the back door when he and Dutch hear the sound of horses. Arthur heads over to Hosea and looks out when he sees a rather large backyard with a barn when he notices a corral with a couple horses in them. "So she raises horses. She truly is something Arthur. Now we just need to figure out where we are." Dutch walks up and sees all this before speaking up, "Well, why don't we wait until (Y/n) is up to ask her ourselves? She already seems more interesting that she seems to let on." The other two nod as the three of them walk outside and sit down on the patio for a bit. Arthur looks towards the door and notices you up in the kitchen as he gets up and gives a bright smile.


	39. James comes for a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur confirms that you aren't dreaming, you invite James over to come hang out.

**James comes to visit******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

Standing in the kitchen shocked to see not only Arthur, but Dutch and Hosea here and looking slightly younger, you watch as Arthur gets up and walks into the house. "I'm dreaming. I'm totally dreaming. Any minute now I'm going to wake up and you guys won't be here." Arthur chuckles slightly as he gets close and hugs you. "If you were dreaming, you won't be able to feel this." Arthur kisses you deeply as he looks at you, "Besides, you still have a couple scars from your fight." Hearing this, you head to the bathroom and look into the mirror to see the cut over your eye and the small cut on your arm. Raising an eyebrow, you lift your shirt to see a scar on your side where Micah had put the lemon and salt knife in. Leaving the bathroom and going back to Arthur, you hug him tight. "So you are really here but you look younger and so does Dutch and Hosea. How did that happened?" Arthur kisses you again before speaking, "We can talk about that later alright? For now, let's enjoy this reunion." You nod as you join Arthur outside as Hosea looks to you and smiles, "Good morning (Y/n)! You have a very lovely home and your horses are beautiful. You never told us that you were a vet." Smirking, you shrug slightly. "I figured it was best to keep some things on the down low considering that I thought I wouldn't see you guys again after all that was said and done." You notice that Dutch is looking towards your horses as you can tell that he's staring at your pure white Arabian, Rasputin. "His name is Rasputin. He only let's me ride around on him. Everyone else, he just bucks off. Remind you of anyone?" Dutch looks at you with a smirk, "Reminds me of The Count. You don't mind if I try riding him do you?" Smirking, you lead everyone to the barn as they watch you approach Rasputin with a saddle. Getting the saddle on, Rasputin sets his head against you as you rub his nose before you notice him lift his head and look towards Dutch. "Dutch, come on in." Dutch makes his way into the corral and over to you and Rasputin as you watch the two have a stare down before Dutch quickly mounts up. Backing up some, you watch as Dutch starts riding around without getting bucked off, _Deja Vu all over again, only this time the roles are reversed._

** ** ** **** ** ** **

As Dutch brings Rasputin to a stop and hops off, you smile a bit. "Well looks like he likes you." Dutch chuckles and nods, "Indeed. It's weird to be seeing this again only this time the roles are reversed. Now I speak for the other two when I ask this, how many horses do you have and what are their names?" Removing the saddle off Rasputin, you walk into the barn and put it back before walking back out with the other horses following you out. "In total I have 6 horses. Rasputin, the horse you three just saw, was the first horse I got. Then there's Loki, the pure black Friesian. Dallas, the brown and white american paint. Jarvis, the grey and black Appaloosa. Legacy, the brown Thoroughbred. And finally there's Midas, the black Ardennais. While Rasputin and Dutch got along, which horses will you two get along with I wonder?" You watch as Arthur and Hosea walk into the corral as they look at the other horses. Hosea starts to approach Jarvis as you watch Hosea put his hand out resulting in Jarvis to put his nose into his hand, "Looks like Jarvis likes you Hosea, he's a very calm horse that tends to stay out of trouble." Looking over towards Arthur, you see him approach Midas as Midas circles around Arthur a bit as you know he is sizing him up before stopping in front of Arthur and lowering his head. "Midas, he always sizes people up to see if they are worthy to ride him. If he deems you worthy he will lower his head otherwise, he will walk away from you." You watch as the three start to bond with the horses when you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. Taking your phone out, you see that James had texted you.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

_James_: Hey girl scout, how's day two of vacation so far?

** ** ** **** ** ** **

_You_: It's... Interesting. Though you wouldn't really believe me.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

_James_: Oh yeah? Try me!

** ** ** **** ** ** **

_You_: I have Arthur here in person hanging out.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

_James_: HAHA! That's very funny (y/n). I know you have that cutout of him and you think he's really there. Admit it girl, you've got a crush on a cowboy that lives in the old west.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

You sigh slightly before coming up with a great idea. Why not prove him wrong and invite him over to see not only Arthur but Dutch and Hosea as well?

** ** ** **** ** ** **

_You_: Alright fine. Whatever, you win. Wanna come over and hang out today? Maybe watch some movies?

** ** ** **** ** ** **

_James_: Sure! I'm off work today anyways and don't have anything planned. I'll be there in maybe 30-45 minutes.

** ** ** **** ** ** **

Putting your phone into your pocket, you smile as you know that you're about to surprise James with the impossible. You watch as Arthur, Dutch and Hosea walk over to you when Arthur speaks up, "So, where are we anyways? I see that other houses are quite spread apart with a good amount of land on them. There's also a lot of mountain ranges around in the distance too." You scratch the back of your head for a moment before speaking up, "You guys are in Montana. The other houses you see are my neighbors. Let's head inside for now." The three nod as you all head inside and are greeted by Triton who wags his tail happily. You all sit down in the family room and start chatting for a bit before a knock on your door is heard. Getting up, you head over to the door and open it to see James standing there smiling until the smile turns into worry, "(Y/n), what happened to your eye?" "Oh that, I'll explain that in a second, but first I want you to see something." James nods as he walks in and when you lead him into the family room, you see his eyes widen a bit. Arthur gets up and hugs you while looking at James, "So darlin, who is this here?" "Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea, I would like you three to meet James. James meet Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea." The three nod and say hello to James as he stands there shocked before his eyes roll to the back of his head as he faints. "Is he okay?" "He's fine, he just fainted from seeing you three. I'll explain everything when he wakes up again. Not the first time it's happened." Arthur nods as he and Dutch help pick James up and set him on the couch while he recovers.

** ** ** **** ** ** **


	40. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After James recovers from fainting, you explain everything to him. Later on you and Arthur head to town for a date.

**Date Night******

** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** **

A few hours go by before James starts coming to as you hand him a glass of water. He takes it and drinks it before looking at you, "Tell me that was a dream." You shake your head, "You're not going to do it again are you? I would like to tell you what happened." "No, it won't. Gotta ask though, do they know about the game?" "Not yet. I don't want to mention it just yet." James nods as he gets up and walks with you into the other room where Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea are waiting. "So you guys are really here.. Sorry about passing out like that." Dutch chuckles as he speaks up, "It's all good son, you don't need to apologize." When James sits down on the couch, you start to explain everything of your journey with the guys from the activities to the fights and near death experiences. When you finish the story, you watch James put his hand over his mouth in slight shock before looking to you, "You almost died. My god am I glad you're still alive. Also, you're dating Arthur? I thought you were joking." You smirk and shake your head as you look to Arthur, "Hey Arthur, would you like to go into town and get some ice cream?" Arthur raises an eyebrow at the question, "Ice cream? Is it good?" "Yeah it's really good. James, you want to stay here and get to know Dutch and Hosea better?" Hosea speaks up, "That's not a bad idea (y/n), as long as you bring us some of this ice cream you mentioned." "Sounds like a plan Hosea. C'mon Arthur." Arthur nods as he follows you outside to your car as you both get in. As you start it up, you head to town as you see Arthur staring out the window in amazement. Finding a parking spot, the two of you get out of the car as you hand Arthur his hat. Walking together, you lead him to the ice cream shop as you see a few people looking over curious. Not paying them any mind, you and Arthur look to the menu as you watch as he tries to figure out what he wants. When you both get your order, you take a seat outside as you start enjoying your ice cream. Looking to Arthur, you smile as he seems to be really enjoying it. You look at the window next to you when you notice someone in a dark hoodie across the street looking towards your direction. Looking in the direction of the person, you watch as they seem to disappear when a car drives by. Raising an eyebrow, you look back to Arthur and chuckle as you see some remaining ice cream on his nose. "Enjoying your ice cream Arthur?" Arthur smiles and nods, "It's very good. I would like to try some other foods that you have now." "You will in due time Arthur, one thing at a time. Are you wanting to walk around town for a little bit or would you like to head back?" Arthur thinks for a moment before looking at you, "Let's take some time to just walk around. I'd like to see what you have here." You nod as you both get up and start walking around. 

** ** ** ** ** Dutch's P.O.V.****** ** ** ** **

With Arthur and you out in town, Dutch notices James looking at him as if he seems to be thinking a bit. "You alright James?" James seems to snap out of it before speaking up, "So what was the gang like? Was Micah as bad as he sounds?" "Unfortunately yes. He had a very bad attitude towards (Y/n) when she joined up. I'm pretty sure that they would've tried to shoot each other in camp if I wasn't around. The others were great. Essentially one big large family." "Do you miss The Count?" "I do but Rasputin out there reminds me so much of him that for some reason I get the feeling that Rasputin is like The Count's great grandchild with how he acts." James raises an eyebrow as he looks out the window towards the horses and watches them run about. "So how are you guys finding this time era to your liking?" Dutch scratches his cheek before speaking up, "Well I will say that it's a definite change and it's rather interesting. Still getting used to all these new things." Hosea walks into the room and joins the chat between Dutch and James for a bit before they hear the front door opening.

** ** ** ** ** ** **(Y/n)'s P.O.V.****** ** ** ** ** ** **

After walking around town for a bit, you two head back to the ice cream shop as you pick up some for the guys back at the house. Arthur looks at you for a moment before speaking up, "I think it would be a good idea at some point for Dutch, Hosea and I to have a phone." "You're right, however you guys will have to also find a job. There's plenty of people hiring. I can help you guys out." Arthur nods as the two of you get into your car and drive back home. Walking into the house, you call out to the guys as you head into the kitchen and start putting the ice cream in the freezer. The rest of the day goes by when James heads out to go home. "Very nice young lad that James is." You chuckle a bit as you look at Hosea, "You aren't an old man anymore Hosea. Pretty sure that you three are maybe 10 years older than me." "He's still a youngster in our eyes." You chuckle a bit as you head out towards the horses to take care of them as Arthur comes out to help you. When the moon starts to rise, you and Arthur head into the house as you see Dutch with a confused look holding something. "You okay Dutch?" Dutch looks to you and holds up you Red Dead Redemption 2 game case, "What is this (Y/n) and why does it have us on it?" _Welp... I guess it was about to come up at some point.._

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	41. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dutch finds the game sooner than expected, you tell them the truth. later on you play through while the guys watch.

**The Truth Revealed**

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

You look at Dutch with wide eyes as he holds up the game, "(Y/n)? Are you going to tell us what this is?" Snapping out of your shock, you look at Hosea and Arthur before looking back to Dutch. "It's the story of the gang's destruction. I wasn't expecting you or anyone to find it just yet and thought I would have more time. But I know it would've happened sooner or later. It's best if I show you three in the morning as well as explain more on it. I have two other guest rooms that you and Hosea can sleep in." Dutch and Hosea nod as you lead them to the extra rooms before walking into your room as you feel Arthur hug you from behind. "So, when were you going to tell us about this?" You sigh and look up at Arthur, "I was going to give it a couple days before showing you guys so that you can get familiar with everything. You aren't mad are you?" Arthur shakes his head a bit, "No I'm not mad. I understand that you wanted to give us some time. However I am curious, how do you go about watching the story?" Smirking softly, you kiss Arthur before responding, "You'll have to watch tomorrow with Dutch and Hosea. I can't spoil everything." Arthur nods as he heads to the bed while you walk into the bathroom to change and brush your teeth before coming back out. Noticing this, Arthur raises an eyebrow. "What did you just do in there?" "I brushed my teeth with toothpaste that can help your teeth be strong. Something that you should try to get into the habit of doing. For now though, let's get some sleep." You smile as you get into bed with Arthur and fall asleep as you feel him pull you close.

The next morning rolls around as you are in the kitchen making coffee as you hear someone join you, "Good morning (Y/n), did you sleep well?" Turning to see Hosea, you offer him a smile. "I did, thank you Hosea. How about you?" Hosea offers a smile in response, "I have never slept so well before. The bed is really comfy." "Good to hear Hosea, would you like some coffee?" Hosea nods as he takes a cup as you notice Dutch joining the two of you. "Enjoy your sleep Dutch?" Taking a sip of coffee, Dutch looks to you and nods. "Yes, the bed is really comfortable. How about you? Did you and Arthur sleep well?" You nod as you see a shirtless Arthur walking down the hall rubbing his head. "Morning everyone." After breakfast is had, you slip outside to the barn as you start to put the morning hay into each of the horses stalls as you hear Triton barking happily as he runs in. Petting him, you smile as you finish up and head back to the house. Getting inside and feeding Triton, you see Arthur, Dutch and Hosea in the family room seemingly waiting for you. Taking a deep breath, you head in and looks at the three with a smile. "So, you wish to see the story that would've taken place had I never showed up?" The three nod as you turn and start setting everything up while looking back every now and then to see the interest in all three of the men's eyes. As the game loads up, you look at them, "Just so you know, this story will take at least two or three days to watch/complete. We will try to get as far as we can today." Arthur and Dutch nod as Hosea speaks up, "Don't you have work this week (Y/n)?" You shake your head a bit, "No, I have the week off. It's more or less my vacation week." Hosea nods as you start a new play through. "Before I start, there is something that I would like for you guys to know. In this story, you play/watch from the perspective of Arthur and your actions matter. You can either be honorable or dishonorable as you move through the story. Since I will be the one going through the story, I will go honorable and get the best possible ending. After I show you the story, you guys can take over and play if you want and explore more of the other paths. Any questions?" You look at the three as they all shake their heads before you turn your attention back to the screen.

After playing for a bit and finishing up the mission **_ A Quiet Time_**, you turn to Arthur who is laughing a bit. "Oh it's good to see that happen again. That was a great night and now I see how you knew where I was." You notice Dutch looking at Arthur with a displeased look. "So is that's what you did with Lenny. Even with (Y/n), you still did that. So much for a quiet drink." "Oh lighten up Dutch, Arthur had fun with Lenny who was jumping out of his skin when he got back to camp. What else do you expect?" You chuckle softly as you watch the three bicker for a couple minutes before they turn their attention back to you. "With the next mission, I want you to understand something. This is the moment that you have to break Micah out of jail. Are you three prepared to watch this happen and then pick it up later?" The three nod as they watch. After finishing the mission, you can feel the anger radiating off Arthur and Dutch as you turn to look at them. "Would you guys like to go outside and do some horseback riding?" Dutch nods as they all get up and head outside as you follow them. With all three mounted up on their chosen horses, you watch as they ride around for a good bit as you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. Taking it out, you see that you got a text from James.

_James_: How's everything going on over there today?

_You_: Well... Dutch found the game case yesterday. I played up to Blessed are the meek and right now the three of them are riding around on the horses. They watched the massacre of Strawberry so they aren't too pleased right now.

_James_: Wow, they found it the same day that they were brought here. Interesting. Also, which horses did they bond with?"

_You_: Dutch obviously bonded with Rasputin, Arthur bonded with Midas, and Hosea bonded with Jarvis.

_James_: Midas chose Arthur? Fascinating! I'd love to get more information but I have to turn in early since it's early morning shift tomorrow.

_You_: Later James.

Setting your phone back into your pocket, you watch as Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea walking over to you. "You guys doing alright?" Arthur shrugs slightly, "Annoyed that I would've been forced to do that but that's just how it would've been had you not shown up." You scratch the back of your head for a moment before looking at the three, "Unfortunately, things will start picking up and become more crazy/intense the further we progress." All three look at each other and nod before heading back inside with you as you guys get ready for bed.


	42. Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending most of the day progressing within the game while the guys watch, you taken them out to eat later in the day. Later on, you see something interesting pop up in discord.

**Eating Out**

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

Feeling warmth on your face, you start waking up and see that you're facing Arthur and realize that you're snuggled up to his chest. Smiling, you look up towards his face as he seems to still be asleep. Slowly moving your arm, you start to mess with his beard again for the second time just as you did while you were at Shady Belle. Arthur starts to stir as he slowly opens his eyes and hugs you while smiling, "This seems rather familiar. Good morning to you too darlin~." Arthur looks down at you and kisses your forehead as you sit up and stretch a bit before looking behind you at Arthur who is sitting up on his forearms. "Did you sleep well Arthur?" Arthur fully sits up as he cracks his back, "Ever since I came here I've been sleeping very well, especially so with you by my side. Shall we get some breakfast started?" You nod as you get out of bed fully and head to the kitchen as you see Hosea already up and looking at one of your recipes. "Good morning Hosea, I didn't realize that you were already up." Hosea looks towards you with a smile, "Good morning to you too. I was hoping to make breakfast for all of us before I assume we will be watching more of the story." You nod as you help take out the ingredients as the three of you hear a pained groan coming from Dutch's room before you see Triton running down the hall with Dutch coming around the corner holding his stomach. "You okay there Dutch?" Dutch seems to take a deep breath before nodding and walking into the kitchen. "I guess I had a wake up call from a rather large dog that wanted me to get up now. Why is he so large anyways?" You had Dutch a coffee cup as he takes it and you clear your throat while you pet Triton, "When it comes to the breed, German Shepard's can be the regular size or can be large. No one knows what causes it but Triton's father was a large one and Triton here was the largest out of the litter." Arthur looks at Triton for a moment before speaking up, "I never realized dogs could get so large. I know he was around camp but I didn't really stop and just get a good look at him." Triton wags his tail as he licks Arthur's hand. As breakfast is made, everyone sits down at the table and starts eating as Triton heads outside via doggy door. When you finish, you head into the family room to start setting everything up as Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea eventually joins you. Starting from where you left off, you begin the mission _**The First Shall be Last**_.

Hours pass as evening rolls around and you have just finished the mission _**Advertising, the New American Art**_ when you hear chuckling coming from Hosea and Dutch. Turning around you see Arthur rolling his eyes as Hosea and Dutch are giggling. "Let's stop for now and actually go out to eat. My treat." The three nod as you get ready before leading the guys to the car. With everyone in, you head to town and eventually park. Walking into the restaurant, you and the guys enjoy dinner as you notice a few people looking over with a curious look. Eventually finishing and paying for the bill, Hosea thanks you as you all head home. "You guys want to watch a little bit more and then head to bed or take the horses out for a ride around the property?" Arthur thinks for a moment before looking at Dutch and Hosea who seem to have the same idea as the three look at you and say simultaneously, "Let's take the horses out." You nod as you all head over to the barn and watch as the guys mount up on their chosen horses as you think on which horse you'll take. Standing in front of Loki, you pet his snout before getting him saddled and mounting up. Leading Loki out of the stable, you lead the the guys out as you all ride around the grounds for a bit. Eventually reaching the barn again, you dismount off of Loki as he heads into his stall when you watch Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea ride up as Midas lowers his head to you. Smiling, you scratch his neck as Arthur dismounts and watches before Midas heads into his stall. With all of the horses back in their stalls, you all head back into the house as you check the time and realize that it's only 10 o'clock when you look at the guys, "Would you like to see a few more missions before heading to bed and continuing tomorrow?" The three nod as you fire up the console again and sit in Arthur's lap when he wraps his arms around your waist as he kisses the side of your cheek. As you enter the game, you start the mission _**An Honest Mistake**_ and play for a bit before reaching the mission you know will more than likely upset the guys. Pausing the game, you look at the guys, "I want you guys to be prepared for what you're about to see. This mission is the first mission that the gang looses a member. Remember what I told you Dutch?" Dutch seems to think for a moment before his eyes widen slightly as he looks to you, "Is this the spot where Sean dies..?" You don't say a word as you only give Dutch a nod as you turn to the TV and start the mission, _**A Short Walk in a Pretty Town**_. When the mission is over, you save your progress before shutting the system down and turning the TV off as you look towards the three. Seeing their faces, you can tell that they are disturbed from what they saw when you speak up, "Like I said, it only gets worse from this point on. It's not going to be pretty." The three of them are quiet as Dutch speaks up, "I don't think that the three of us expected the suddenness of Sean dying like that. We understand that it will get worse and we will continue to watch the story to better understand why you wanted to save us. We can continue tomorrow." You nod as everyone retreats to their rooms as you feel Arthur hug you from behind while you brush your hair and look at him in the mirror. "You alright Arthur?" Arthur nods as he kisses you before getting into bed with you joining him and falling asleep.

The next day rolls by as you continue the story for the guys until you finish the mission _**Horsemen, Apocalypses**_ when you look back at them with Hosea speaking up, "A couple things I'd like to mention. Firstly, as you've been showing us this, I've noticed that when the Pinkerton's came to camp and during the O'Driscoll raid at Shady Belle, I didn't see Micah at all. Why is that?" Surprised for a second that Hosea has been noticing the small things, you speak up. "Wow, good on you for noticing that. To answer your question Hosea, there are theories to this. Though what I believe is that Micah was working for the Pinkerton's long before the was picked up after Guarma and was also the one who told Colm where the gang was which leaves a question, how did the O'Driscolls know where you guys were? But for now, keep looking for clues and the small things. They really do make a difference. And looking at the time, it's time for lunch. Anyone want sandwiches?" The three nod as you get up and head to the kitchen as you start making food. After a short time, lunch is served and everyone starts eating as you check your phone. Looking at Discord, you raise an eyebrow as everyone seems to be going crazy over something. You message the chat to see what's up and when you scroll up, you see that there's a picture of you, Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea walking into the restaurant last night and you start reading everyone's reaction as to who the person is and how the three of them are walking among us. Chuckling softly, you play along before turning your phone off. With Lunch finished, everyone heads back into the family room as you start the mission _**American Fathers**_ and eventually end after finishing _**Welcome to the New World**_. Everyone is quiet as you can see their shock from seeing Hosea being killed as you get up and turn everything off. You watch as Hosea and Dutch walk outside and stay out there while Arthur stays on the couch with his head in his hands. Half an hour later, you and Arthur join the two outside as you all sit on the patio with Triton running around and barking happily when Dutch speaks up, "(Y/n), I speak for the three of us when I say this, we appreciate you saving us and I'm glad that I decided to listen to you. I know things will get worse but I'm thankful for the second chance the three of us were given being here in this time with you. Tomorrow, let's take a break from that and do something else for the day." You nod as you look at Dutch, "That is fine. I will think of what we could do tomorrow to take your minds off of what happened but for now, let's get some sleep." Dutch and Hosea nod as you all head into the house and fall asleep when you start to have a vision. In the vision, you see the same hooded figure you saw the other day as you just see a smile appear on their face and an all too familiar voice, "I told you that you'd see me again." Upon hearing this, you hear a gunshot as you quickly sit up in bed panting when you notice the time. The clock beside you reads _**3:45 am**_ as you lay back and close your eyes with one thought. _Please don't let this vision come true._


	43. Time Moves On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing up the entire game for the guys, they take time to figure out what they plan to do now for a living. Later on you write an update in your journal.

**Time Moves On**

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

After falling back asleep from what you assumed was a nightmare, you eventually wake up to the sun on your face as you feel the warmth while sitting up. Stretching a bit, you notice that Arthur isn't in bed before you look at your phone to see that it's 10:30 in the morning. Getting out of bed, you get dressed before walking down the hallway into the kitchen to see food already prepared and still slightly hot. Taking a plate, you look outside to see the guys talking and eating before opening the door to join them as Arthur turns and smiles. "Good morning darlin, sleep well?" Deciding not to mention what you saw in a vision you nod as you sit beside Arthur, "I did, thank you. How about you guys?" The three nod as you all enjoy breakfast before heading back inside and grouping up in the family room for more of the story. Booting up the system and the game, you start off on the mission _**Savagery Unleashed**_ and continue playing for a few good hours before finishing up the mission _**Archaeology for Beginners**_ as you look to the guys. Seeing their expressions, you can only tell that they are rather speechless before Hosea speaks up, "A couple things (Y/n). Firstly is somewhat the elephant in the room, Arthur having that awful coughing fit with blood coming up and being diagnosed with Tuberculosis. What does this disease even do to you other than the coughing up blood and shortness of breath?" You don't say anything as you pick your phone up and look up everything on the disease before handing your phone to Hosea for him, Dutch, and Arthur to read. After a few minutes of reading, Hosea gives your phone back with a slightly disturbed look on his face. "This disease unfortunately was a death sentence back then before medicine was produced for it in 1928. Even if you go to a dry and warm place with Tuberculosis, you will still die from it." You look at Arthur who seems a bit pale and disturbed from what he saw and read before Hosea speaks up again, "So the second thing is I guess we now know how you knew about those cannibals in that cave. Smart move to have some of Micah's men cut down even if it was by 20." "Thank you Hosea and seeing as how it's 4:30, do you guys be alright if I ordered pizza?" Dutch raises an eyebrow as he seems interesting, "I don't think any of would mind since we'd be trying something new." You nod as you get up and call the pizza place while placing your order. After a good bit of waiting and paying the pizza delivery guy, you set everything down as you all get a couple pieces and start eating. Seeing the faces of the guys light up as they eat, you can safely assume that they are enjoying it very much. After everyone finishes eating, you all return to continue playing as you start the mission _**The Bridge to Nowhere**_ before finishing the mission _**The Wheel**_ as you look at the time and see that it's close to midnight. Shutting off the game and system, you look at Arthur, Dutch, Hosea to see them crying lightly as you wipe your own tears. "It's probably best to head to bed now. We can finish the game tomorrow." You watch as they nod and get up while wiping their tears as you head to your room. After brushing your teeth, you walk out to be immediately hugged by Arthur who doesn't say anything as you return the hug since you know how he's feeling right now after watching his own death upon that mountain. The two of you stay like that for a few minutes before heading to bed as Triton hops onto the bed to join you two while the two of you fall asleep. The next morning rolls around as you slowly wake up feeling Arthur's arm around you lovingly when you hear him snoring lightly. Chuckling softly, you turn your head and kiss him as he starts to slowly open his eyes. Looking to you, he smiles as he returns the kiss before sitting up and getting up with you doing the same. Once everyone is up and has had breakfast, you head to the family room as you once again get everything ready before starting the mission _**Simple Pleasures**_ and eventually ending the game after finishing _**American Venom**_. "So... That's just how it all ends? Dutch walking away and John eventually being found by the Pinkerton's?" Looking at the guys, you stay quiet for a bit before speaking up, "Yes unfortunately. But since this is the second game, the first game shows everything after the Pinkerton's get John. That will be for another time though." Arthur stands up as he kisses you deeply before heading outside towards the horses as you, Dutch, and Hosea follow behind and ride around on the horses for a good while. Walking back to the house, you overhear Arthur talking with Dutch and Hosea about plans to adapt to this world and find a career for them. Smiling, you head inside as you start preparing your work clothes for the next day as your vacation comes to an end. 

**One Year Later**

** _September 18th, 2020_ **

_It still feels so unreal and very dream like to have Arthur, Dutch, and Hosea here in person as I could never have imagined in a hundred years see these guys in person outside of the game. There's been more talking within the town and discord of people still trying to figure out as to how they are here or questioning if it's just really good costumes and voice acting. Speaking of them, the three of them are doing rather well adjusting to the new world and have picked up their own hobbies. Arthur and Hosea have joined me on my monthly hunting trips and seem to rather enjoy it. Every so often, the four of us would get onto Red dead online and just troll the server and everyone seems to be amused by the shenanigans that happen. Hosea has a decent size library of books in his room while Arthur has a few of his own games in his with Dutch having movies in his. During the past year, they all found their job that they enjoy and love. Arthur became a horse riding instructor and seems rather great at it with teaching people how to properly ride and take care of them. From what he's told me, he's very loved by everyone and is one of the most requested trainer where he's fully booked and you have to register with him a couple months ahead. He seems to be rather into action adventure/fantasy games and movies. Of course, he along with Dutch and Hosea, have been going back to the story of Red dead 2 and just playing as how they would like to while just messing around and exploring everything that you didn't show. Hosea, dear Hosea. He became a part-time history college professor and is also a part time librarian since he enjoys reading so much. There are days where Hosea would come home smiling because the students he has would make his day by saying or giving him something. I overheard that Hosea is actually one of the most popular and beloved history professors that he was actually offered a full-time position but he declined it as it would've meant quitting the library job. When he isn't working, helping with the horses or playing with us, he's either watching the food network or cooking up new recipes for us to try. Turns out that Hosea is a really good cook and loves it as he's ordered a few different cook books that he always uses. And finally, we come to Dutch who surprisingly became a criminal lawyer when we all thought that he would've taken a job in insurance or a car salesman. Dutch seems to have developed his love for the wild west more from playing red dead 2 and other old western games as well as loving the wild west movies too with his favorite movie being Tombstone. The guys have been really helping me out with everything around the house and barn with the horses and Triton. Within this past year, I've gotten more closer to Arthur as Dutch and Hosea seem to have someone interested in them but I haven't been given too much details nor have I met them yet. It's nice to at least see that there are people interested who don't know who they are fully. Work for me has been the same but I did get a pay raise 6 months ago which is great since I did buy three more TV's and consoles for the other rooms so that the four of us can play together rather than just have everyone on one couch while we watch one person play a game. Even though everything seems peaceful for us, I've still been seeing that hooded figure that just looks in my direction before disappearing when a car drives by. Seems be happening maybe twice every two weeks. I'm just hoping that this person is friendly and not the murderer type. With everything going on, life seems good right now._

Closing your journal, you set it down in your nightstand drawer as you walk into the kitchen and see Arthur pulling up in the drive way in his truck. Walking into the house, Arthur smiles as he greets you with a hug and a kiss while his beard tickles you slightly. "How was your day off darlin?" You return the kiss before taking some chips out of the cabinet and responding, "It was nice. How was work?" Arthur takes a water out of the fridge and drinks half of it before looking out the window towards the horses. "Work was good today. The horses I've been working with have been very obedient and the riders have been paying attention very well. Tomorrow, I'm going to head to the store and pick up more hay bales for the horses since we are running low." "Sounds like a plan to me. Wanna watch a movie for a bit while we wait for Hosea and Dutch to get home from work?" Arthur turns to you and nods as the two of you head to the family room and start watching a movie. Eventually the two of you hear the roar of an engine as the two of you know that Dutch is home as he pulls up in his Jaguar before turning his car off with a second car pulling up signaling that Hosea has pulled up as well in his Subaru. A couple minutes later, Hosea and Dutch walk in when they see you two on the couch cuddling and watching movies. Hosea chuckles as he heads to the kitchen and starts to prepare dinner as Dutch goes to change before joining you two to watch the movie. Eventually dinner is ready and eaten before you all head to bed and sleep. The next morning while you are drinking your morning coffee and reading the paper, you hear Arthur speak up with a worried tone, "(Y/n), why is Loki just laying on his side? He's been like that for the past hour." Looking at Arthur confused for a moment, you set down the paper and your mug as you walk to the window and indeed see Loki laying on his side which causes you to open the back door and run over towards the barn where Loki is with Arthur close behind. When you reach Loki, you see that he's breathing shallowly and looks weak and sick. "I don't understand, he was fine last night. What could've caused this over night?" You look up towards Arthur as he seems to be checking the water trough before immediately draining it and looking to you, "Someone poisoned the water."


	44. Against the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur mentions that Loki has been poisoned, time is against the clock to save him as some interesting clues pop up later that causes some confusion.

**Against the Clock**

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

"What did you just say?" You look at Arthur in disbelief as he stands near the water trough. "Someone poisoned the water. I don't know with what though." Turning your attention to Loki beside you, you can feel him breathing very shallowly before looking at Arthur, "Okay! I need you to go in the house quickly and get a flush needle and a IV bag from the extra room that I keep on hand. You tell Hosea to call my work and let my coworkers know what's going on and to get down here with a trailer. Grab a jar and a lid while you're inside so we can get a sample of the water. Once you bring me those two items, you check the other horses to see if they are fine." Arthur nods as he bolts towards the house as you try to comfort Loki while he lays there. The look in his eye tells you that he's struggling to stay alive. "Shh.... It's okay boy. We'll get you up and walking around in no time. I know you're strong boy, fight it." You attention on Loki is pulled away as you look towards the house to see Arthur, Hosea, and Dutch all running out and over to you. Kneeling beside you, Arthur hands you the flush needle and IV bag as you notice Hosea on the phone still and Dutch taking a sample of the water from the trough. Once Arthur handed you the items, you watch him as he stands up and heads in to the barn with Dutch while Hosea finally hangs up. "They will be here very soon to help out. Arthur will go with you to work and help deal with this as unfortunately Dutch and I have to head to work, we will keep our phones close by just in case for updates." Before you can say anything, Dutch walks back out looking at the two of you. "Hosea, call the police, there's blood just in front of Midas' and Rasputin's stalls which has the both of us thinking that who ever was here was trying to do it to them as well." Hosea nods as starts calling them while you look to Dutch, "Get Triton out here to see if he can follow a trail."

Dutch nods as he quickly heads to the house as he brings Triton out and over to the barn. A few minutes later, you watch as both a trailer and cops show up. You see Brandon and Kelly running over as the trailer is slowly being back up towards you guys while Hosea and Arthur talk with the cops before you see Dutch and Triton come back with Dutch holding a piece of cloth. Keeping your attention on Loki, you help him get into the trailer as you join him inside and watch over him with Carter. Before leaving, Arthur hands you the water sample before joining Hosea and Dutch talking with the police. With the car starting away from your home and making quick headway towards your work with a police escort, you continue to monitor Loki as you pet him gently while Carter checks the vitals he can while on the road. After a short bit, you arrive at the barn at work as the other staff members start helping out how they can while you and Brandon head into the main building with the jar of water. Taking a sample from the jar, you put the vial into the analyzer while you hand a slide to Brandon so he can use the microscope to see any anomalies. "I can't make out anything in this slide, there's just too many things in this to properly analyze. Take a look for yourself. We might just have to wait until the analyzer is finished so we know what we are working with." You nod as you take a look through the microscope to indeed see many unknown variables with in.

While the two of you wait for the analyzer, you feel your phone go off as you pull it out and see that Arthur texted you.

_Arthur_: The police have opened an investigation and took samples of that cloth Dutch found with Triton. They also took samples of both blood spots in the barn. Everything goin alright on your end?

_You_: Still waiting for the analyzer to tell us what we are dealing with, tried looking at the slide but too hard to distinguish anything. Loki is currently in the barn with a few people working to help in out.

_Arthur_: Alright. I'll be over shortly and wait in the reception to get the occasional update. Hosea and Dutch had to go to work but they'll be keeping their phones near them.

Before you can respond to his text, the analyzer goes off as you hear Brandon confused, "What the hell? Is this even real? (Y/n), take a look at this." Walking over to the screen, you see a few things popping up which causes your eyes to widen slightly. "Some of it is venom? From what and what else is there?" Brandon starts working on the computer to try to find what the stuff on the analyzer screen is showing before you watch him put a hand over his mouth. "What is it Brandon?" Brandon looks to you with a shocked look. "There's venom from four different snakes that I don't even understand how someone got a hold of. There's venom from the Western diamondback rattlesnake, the copperhead snake, the Fer-de-lance and the timber rattlesnake. The analysis also shows traces of Oleander from the shrub but the thing that stumps me is that Oleander isn't native here as it mainly is around in the west coast, the southern states, Florida, and Texas. Whoever went out of their way to do this must've really spent a lot of time gathering all of this. We need to make calls fast to get all that anti-venom quickly." You stare at the screen in shock as you don't move for a few minutes before snapping out of it. "Okay, Brandon get a couple others to help with the calls. I need to talk with someone real quick before helping with the calls." Brandon nods as he gets up and heads to speak with the others as you head into the reception to see Arthur waiting. "The look on your face means it's not a good sign. What did you find out?" You look out of the window for a moment before looking at Arthur. "There is venom from four different types of snakes. The venom comes from a diamondback, copperhead, fer-de-lance, and a timber snake plus an addition from Oleander sage." You watch as Arthur's jaw drops as he brings a hand to his mouth causing him to be silent for the next few minutes before finally speaking up. "Christ. I'll let the guys know. You get back to work and save Loki." You nod as you head to the back and help in calling in specialists for anti-venom. Hours pass as you are in and out of the building checking on Loki while everyone is working tirelessly to save him and checking your phone to update the guys.

Another hour passes as you see a couple helicopters flying in as you see Brandon walking out of the building with a few people on his heel. With the specialist's together, they start taking out what they have as Brandon turns to you. "(Y/n) head home. We'll keep you updated." Looking at your coworker, you can see the sincere and sympathetic look he's giving you as you nod and thank him. After a few minutes, Arthur pulls up as you get into the truck and head home with him while the drive back is quiet. Loki's health is defiantly both on your mind as well as trying to figure out who would do this. Reaching home, you head into the house as you collapse on the couch and fall asleep from being so tired. Days pass as you get a wake up call from Brandon and answer it groggily, "Hello?" "Sorry for waking you up (Y/n) but I have some news. Loki is doing better and is finally standing up. He should be able to head home within the next two or three days." Sitting up from hearing the news and seeing Arthur still peacefully sleeping, you slip out of bed as you head to the kitchen. "Thank you for the update Brandon. I'll see you at work tomorrow." "Anytime. Enjoy the day off." After hanging up, you start to make breakfast as you get hugged from behind causing you to look up to see Arthur smiling down at you. "Good news, Loki is pulling through and he should be back home soon." "That is good to hear. I'm happy and I'm sure the other two will be glad to hear that." Giving him a quick kiss, you get back to making breakfast as Hosea and Dutch eventually come out and eat breakfast. A few hours roll by before you call out to Hosea, "Hey Hosea, I'm heading to the store. Do you need anything?" "Yes actually! I have a list that I have if you don't mind taking it." Getting the list from Hosea, you head out as you make your way to town. Not finding a parking spot in the parking lot, you park down the street and start walking towards the store as you notice that the street seems rather quiet for the time of day since it's usually busy. While being distracted in thought, you accidentally bump into someone as you drop your bag. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. My apologies." You pick up your bag as you walk by the person before feeling a gun barrel against your back causing you to freeze in your tracks. The person gets closer to you as they speak causing your eyes to widen in shock. "I told you that you'd see me again." That voice... That all too familiar voice.. But how!? You slowly turn around to see the dastardly grin of Micah Bell standing before you with a wicked grin. You start to back up slowly before feeling someone behind you. "Well, you weren't wrong about her living in this town Micah." _Shit... There's no way in hell that the person behind you is Colm. There's no way especially after you shot him in the head at Lone Mule Stead..._ Slowly turning around again, you immediately get punched hard in the face as you black out.


	45. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting kidnapped by Micah and surprisingly Colm, you try to get some answers from them while Arthur, Dutch and Hosea get a rather interesting package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks for not posting the next chapter after a good bit, I have been swamped with work and long hours. I am trying hard to keep up with posting chapters but when coworkers head on vacation, it's a bit difficult to do so. Enjoy the chapter folks!

**The Hunt Begins**

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

Hours after being knocked out, you start coming to as you strain eyes from a few bright lights shining in your face. "Well, looks like the bitch is finally awake. Took you long enough." Groaning at the sound of Micah's voice, you open your eyes to see him leaning against a pole as you feel a tight pain in your wrists. Realizing that your arms are tied behind your back in the chair your in, you look around only to see darkness past the lights before setting your eyes on Micah again. Taking a look at him, you raise an eyebrow as you notice that Micah is staring at you with _**two**_ eyes rather than one. "When the hell did you get your eye back and how the fuck are you here alive?" Before Micah answers, you get a punch to the side of the face as you start to taste blood. Looking to your side that you were punched on, your eyes widen in shock as you see Colm standing there. "I have a second eye again because when I came to, I was in front of a hospital. Oh the joys of fucking _modern_ technology." Micah chuckles darkly as he steps into the light as you now notice bad bruising around his eye and nose along with a cut on his nose. Noticing the distinct bruising, you start to think for a moment before looking towards Colm and noticing that the side of his head is wrapped up particularly around his ear as if he's missing it. Smirking slightly as you've finally connected the dots before looking back to Micah, "So it was you two who poisoned my horse and attempted to do it to two more horses of mine but it appears that Midas and Rasputin kicked both of your asses. From the looks of your injury Micah, Midas kicked you in the nose and broke it once again. As for you Colm, firstly I am very surprised that you're alive after our last meet up and secondly from the missing ear, you tried to take Rasputin only for him to bite your ear off." You watch as Micah narrows his eyes as he walks towards you while flipping a crowbar in his hand before backhanding you in the head with it. Wincing a bit, you look towards him as you feel blood starting to trickle down the side of your head. "Shut the fuck up. You'll get your answers to your questions in due fucking time, but for now it's time to send a message." Micah looks towards Colm and nods at him as you watch Colm go behind him and flip something on. Looking behind Micah for a second, you see a blinking red light as you realize that Colm just turned on a recording before you look at Micah with wide eyes as Micah gives a malicious grin. "I told you that you'd see me again and that you'd suffer." You watch as he turns to the camera and starts talking.

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

After a few hours and you not showing up, Arthur tries to call you only for the call to reach voicemail. Frowning, Arthur walks into the family room where Dutch and Hosea are and looks at them. "(Y/n) isn't answering her phone and she's been gone longer than she should be. The trip to the store shouldn't be taking this long." Dutch looks to Arthur as he scratches his cheek, "You're right Arthur, go check it out and if anything seems hinky call us." Arthur nods as he grabs his truck keys and heads out as he hops in and heads to town. Reaching town, Arthur looks around on the street to see if he can spot you when he sees your car parked on the street. Pulling into the parking lot of the grocery store, Arthur hops out as he walks down the street as he inspects your car and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Taking his phone out, Arthur tries to call your phone before hearing your phone go off nearby. Following the sound, Arthur raises an eyebrow as he goes slightly down an alleyway before noticing your bag. Sighing and realizing what could have happened, Arthur calls Hosea. "Everything okay Arthur?" "No. I just found (Y/n)'s bag in an alley. Everything is still here. Drive Dutch down here so he can drive her car home. I think I have a feeling as to what happened. I'll explain when we get back home." Arthur hangs up as he picks up your bag and walks out of the alley while waiting for Dutch and Hosea. After a short wait, Dutch walks over to him and holds his hand out for the keys to which Arthur hands them to him before nodding as Dutch hops into your car and Arthur into his. Arriving back at the house and bringing your stuff into the house, Arthur heads out to the barn and looks into the stalls of each horse before noticing something in Rasputin's stall. Taking his phone out, he turns the flashlight on as he sees a severed and bloodied ear under some hay. Sighing, Arthur opens his phone and calls the police. "Detective Maxwell Rogers please." After a few minutes of being on hold, Arthur hears the detective pick up. "Detective Rogers? You might want to come down here. I found something that could be crucial in your investigation as to who poisoned our horses." "Is that so Mr. Morgan? I will be down shortly with another officer." Arthur hangs up as he looks at the ear before slightly smirking and looking to Rasputin in the corral. _Angry bastard helped us get more of a lead._

After a bit, Arthur sees the detective show up as he leads him to the stall and points to the ear. "Is that what I think it is Mr. Morgan?" "Indeed it is detective. Rasputin may be an angry bastard but he'll only do that if he knows danger is nearby or if someone is dangerous." Arthur watches as he sees him put gloves on and pick the ear up and put it in an evidence bag. "If anything else pops up that will give a hand in this, here's my card. Don't hesitate to call." Arthur nods as the detective leaves when Hosea and Dutch walk over with raised eyebrow. "Arthur what was that about?" "I found a severed bloodied ear in Rasputin's stall. Whoever tried to poison him, gave them a run for their money." The three of them head into the house as after a few more hours, the door bell rings as Arthur opens it to see a package sitting there. Raising an eyebrow, Arthur brings it inside and takes it to the kitchen. "Dutch, Hosea. Did either of you order anything recently?" Dutch raises an eyebrow as he sets his coffee mug down on the counter. "No we haven't. What are you thinking Arthur?" Arthur thinks for a moment before opening the package to see a disc with a note that says **_ Play Me_** written on it. Taking the disc into the family room and booting up the DVD player, Hosea and Dutch join him as they see the screen before them as their eyes widen from what they hear and see.

As the disc plays, they hear an all too familiar voice. "Tacitus Kilgore. Arthur Callahan. Fenton. _Black Lung_. So many names for you Arthur but yet my personal favorite is Black Lung. As for the names for dear ol' Dutch? Archibald Smith, Hoagy Macintosh, Aiden O'Malley. The wonders of spontaneous thought for the two of you. Always been like that no matter what." The screen slowly starts to show light on the edges as the figure in front of them moves forward from the lens. As the figure moves out of the way completely they see them turn around on their heel and look straight at the camera to reveal Micah Bell. Breathing with two eyes with a devilish grin. "Yes... You must be shittin yourselves right now to see me standing here breathin after seeing me fall off that cliff. Now you also must be fuckin wondering as to how I know these other names you've created yourselves, well it wasn't too hard to find out." Micah looks off screen as he gets tossed a case to which he presents it to the camera to show the Red Dead Redemption 2 case. "We are from a fucking video game that somehow she got into!" As he says this, Micah steps to the side to reveal you with blood trickling down the side of your head and tied to a chair. "I told her that she'd see me again and it seems that she forgot about it after a year and also forgot to tell you guys as well. But! I do have another fucking surprise for you guys." Micah looks to his side again as the other figure walks into the light and gives a dastardly grin. Standing next to Micah is Colm O'Driscoll with a crowbar in his hand. "Here's the deal guys. You send this to the cops and they find us? You'll be receiving her back in a body bag. You try to do anything to try to get her back, you'll get her in a body bag. You want her alive? You will wait until we are finished with her." Before the video ends, Micah takes the crowbar from Colm and back hands you with it again as a little more blood starts to trickle down.

With the video over, Arthur punches the wall as he makes a hole before sitting down with his head in his hands. Dutch takes the silence to speak up, "What the hell are we going to do?" Hosea sits down next to Arthur as Arthur looks up with red eyes, "I don't know. We can't risk going to the cops otherwise she's dead and we can't risk trying to find her ourselves without the same thing happening. We need to think this through and hope she can hold out long enough so that we can have a plan." Dutch is quiet as he takes the disc out and places it in the case before looking at Arthur with a pained look, "Let's hope that she survives this... She's already survived twice but that was back in 1899 with us. Now that she's here again means they have more tools to work with. We just need to try to figure out how the fuck both of them are alive and how they got here." Arthur nods a bit as they three of them try to distract themselves for the time being.


	46. Answers and a Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple rough days, you finally get some answers from Micah and Colm. Meanwhile, Arthur and the guys get a visit from Detective Rogers.

**Answers and a Visit**

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

**Two Days Later**

Groaning in pain, you look up at Micah as you spit out some blood. Your body in tremendous pain from getting hit within the last two days and you know that there will be more pain and bloodshed to come. You watch as Micah wipes his brass knuckles before putting them down. "Alright, ask your questions brat." Wincing in pain, you try to sit up as you see Colm walking out of the darkness and beside Micah. "How did you two get here... Especially you Colm since I shot you in the head." You watch as Colm walks over to you and punches you hard in the face. "That was for shooting me. You're lucky I don't return the favor right now." You notice that Micah looks at Colm with an angry look as Colm looks towards him. "What? She had it coming." "Yes she did but not right now you fucking asshole." You watch as Colm rolls his eyes as he walks back towards Micah and stands beside him before Micah looks at you. "To answer your stupid question, let me give you some perspective. Everyone has a dark side to us, some of us embrace it and some of us hide it and tuck it away. The same goes for that mysterious person that you dealt with." As Micah mentions the figure, your eyes go wide when you realize that Micah somehow made contact with them. "H-How...? How is that possible and how did you manage to get him back?!" Micah gives a dastardly grin. "Did you ever wonder why you didn't fucking see Colm's body at Hanging Dog Ranch or better yet, did you ever fucking wonder why I mentioned before I fell off that cliff that you'd see me again? Let's just fucking say that I made a deal with someone and that someone was that figure of yours. See I knew you fucking weren't from our era of 1899 when I found your phone while you were out one day. Odd looking backpack was a dead giveaway so just finding your wallet and phone was fucking icing on the cake. While at Hanging Dog, I made a deal. Have Colm brought back and sent here to get things prepared as well as to have me taken here once I fell off that cliff. And yes, I fucking planned that out completely. Wasn't easy considering that traitor David at first but everything fell into fucking place." Unable to speak from the information given, you try to think before coming to the conclusion that the figure wasn't playing just for your side. Too good to be true as you mentally slap yourself. "Also, I noticed that not only Arthur, but Dutch and Hosea look remarkably younger. Makes me question but what is surprising is that you are dating Arthur. Cute but it won't last for long."

Seeing the utter confusion and despair on your face, Micah grins deviously as he looks at Colm and nods as you watch Colm crack his neck. Walking over to you, he starts rolling up his sleeves as he punches you while smiling. Kneeling near your head, Colm whispers into your ear. "I am going to enjoy this more than you can imagine. Best part is that you can't escape." You see that dastardly grin on his face before you get an idea as his head is still near yours. Taking the risky move, you headbutt Colm hard in the nose as you hear it break and see blood starting to flow out. Holding his nose for a moment, he sees the blood in his hand and gets angry as he takes out his gun and harshly puts it against your head with the barrel in between your eyes. "Colm, that's fucking enough." Colm turns his head towards Micah with a growl. "Don't you fucking growl at me Colm. Put that gun away and go deal with your nose." Swallowing hard, you watch Colm narrow his eyes before growling and pulling his gun away as he walks away into the darkness when you notice that Micah is staring at you. "How did I fucking know that you'd pull something like that." You give a slight smirk as you spit out some blood. "Tell me something Micah, why is Colm giving you such a disgruntled look of anger and rage? Makes me wonder that maybe you are running things and that you are just using Colm as a lackey. Using him until you decide that his usefulness is done and you kill him." Micah's eyes narrow a bit as he stays quiet before picking up a bat. "Oh so I struck a nerve did I? I was right. Does Colm know or should I tell him?" Micah growls as he swings the bat into your side as you feel a couple ribs crack causing you to cry out in pain. "You will say nothing. No more questions for now."

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Staring out of the window, Arthur looks into the distance as he hears someone walk up behind him. "It's been two days and I can't take it anymore. I want to go look for her, I want to make sure that she's okay. I want to get my hands on those two and kill them for even touching her." A sigh behind him is heard as keys are placed onto the table as he hears Hosea speak up, "Son, I know this is difficult. We all miss her and are all worried about her. We can't involve anyone or we run the risk of having those two kill her. We need to be patient." Arthur turns to Hosea with red eyes as he hugs him. As the two hug, Hosea notices someone pulling into the driveway. Pulling away and going to the window, both Arthur and Hosea see the car park as Detective Rogers gets out of the car. Arthur wipes his eyes before walking out and meeting the detective halfway, "I wasn't expecting a visit from you Maxwell. What's the reason for the visit?" "Please Mr. Morgan, call me Max. As for the means of the visit, there is something that I would like to speak with you on. May I come in?" Arthur nods as he leads the detective inside as Hosea greets him as the three of them head to the living room. "I'm sure that the two of you are interested in my visit. Is Dutch here?" Running his fingers through his hair, Arthur shakes his head. "Dutch is working right now and Hosea actually just got back from campus." Maxwell nods as he clears his throat, "Well we ran samples of the blood, the severed ear, and the piece of cloth that you guys found here. We also got a sample of the results of what happened to your horse, Loki. We looked into it further and the amount of venom from all four snakes are enough to kill five horses. I'm surprised that Loki is still alive but that's another time. The results of the blood came back with two positives." Arthur and Hosea watch as Maxwell takes out two photos that causes both of them to freeze. "A Micah Bell and Colm O'Driscoll. Now if you ask me, this all seems very weird considering that these are people from a game that I'm sure that you are aware of as you Morgan and Matthews are from said game, but now isn't the time for this. Now I realize that look gentlemen and I don't need either of you lying to me. You two have the look of you know something so please tell me." Arthur and Hosea look at each other for a moment before Hosea speaks up, "Sir with all due respect there is something you need to see first."

Hosea leads Arthur and the detective to the family room as he puts the DVD in and plays it. After the video ends, Maxwell is quiet as he looks at his notes. "That would explain why she hasn't shown for work and why you haven't mentioned anything. I see what's going on but the one thing I need to know is how you guys got here." As Arthur is about to say something, Hosea speaks up first. "That explanation would best be suited coming from (Y/n) herself. It's a long story but please don't go searching. We know Micah better than anyone and he keeps to his word when it comes to stuff like this." Nodding, Maxwell speaks up. "I understand, if anything happens or if you get anything more from them give me a call alright?" Arthur nods as he notices a trailer pulling in. "Excuse me Max, there's something I need to take care of. Hosea, mind escorting the detective out?" Arthur gets up as he walks outside to meet Brandon. "Hello Arthur, good to see you. Is (Y/n) home by chance? She hasn't shown up the last two days." "Hello Brandon. Unfortunately something has happened so I can't exactly say much." Brandon nods as he walks with Arthur to the back of the trailer and opens it to reveal Loki laying down with another one of (Y/n)'s coworker watching over him. Getting him up, he leads Loki out of the trailer as Brandon follows him. "Loki may look healthy now but he is still effected by what he went through. There has been some permanent damage that requires help from a therapist at least once a week." Arthur nods as he pets Loki's snout while leading him into his stall. "Thank you Brandon, for everything." Brandon nods as he looks at the other horses. "You're welcome Arthur. I'll see you around soon." Arthur shakes his hand as he watches Brandon head to the trailer while he heads over to Hosea who's standing by the door. "Loki will be needing a therapist once a week." He and Hosea head into the house as Hosea speaks up, "Whatever is happening, let's just hope it doesn't take long to get her back."


	47. Last Thread of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have gone by and Arthur is done waiting and takes it upon himself to find you with the help of Dutch and Hosea. Later on, Arthur learns more about your condition from the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in as for this chapter will be a long one. Enjoy!

**Last Thread of Hope**

** _Two Weeks Later_ **

**Dutch's P.O.V.**

**_CRASH!_** Looking up from his reading book, Dutch looks towards Hosea with a surprised look who returns the same look as the two of them get up and walk out of the library as they quickly walk towards the living room to see what caused the crashing sound. Reaching the room, Dutch and Hosea see Arthur standing with his back facing them breathing heavily before Dutch notices a smashed vase at the base of the wall. Looking at Hosea, he raises a hand to signal him to stay put for a moment before slowly walking towards Arthur. "Son, is everything okay?" Dutch watches as Arthur turns around and notices the anger radiating off him as Arthur looks at him dead in the eyes. "No everything is not okay Dutch." Sitting on the edge of the couch, Dutch clears his throat a bit before speaking up. "What's wrong Arthur?" Before Arthur speaks up, Dutch watches him clench his fist tight before releasing it. "Two. Fucking. Weeks. We have been waiting for TWO FUCKING WEEKS DUTCH! Hoping and fucking waiting that we are going to get (Y/n) back alive from Micah. MICAH OF ALL PEOPLE!" As Dutch goes to speak up, Hosea walks up behind Dutch. "Arthur, I understand but you need to calm down. Please." "NO! I will not calm down! I'm done waiting around and done just sitting here hoping that she's still alive while she's at the fucking mercy of Micah and Colm. Now, I'm going to look for her with or without you two." Dutch and Hosea look at each other for a moment before nodding at each other and looking back to Arthur. "We are doing this with you as a family."

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Hearing that Dutch and Hosea will be joining him, he smiles a bit as he nods. "Good. Now let's go put on our old clothing that we wore while at Horseshoe. We are doing this the old fashioned way and also we are done hiding from the world. We will be taking horses to the spot where (Y/n) was taken and have Triton sniff for her scent then follow him from there." Arthur watches as Dutch raises an eyebrow and looks at Hosea before he looks back at him. "We will follow your lead Arthur. Let's get ready." Nodding, Arthur heads to the bedroom as he takes out his outfit he wore when he arrived in the new era. Looking at it, he thinks for a moment before changing into it and dawning his gambling hat as he looks into the mirror. Seeing himself dressed in his old attire starts bringing back old memories. Memories from a year ago just before he was brought here into your life as he walks out of the room and sees Dutch and Hosea in their respective outfits. Smirking, he leads them into the basement as he opens up the large gun safe before taking out their original weapons plus a couple new ones. "Hosea, do me a quick favor and call Brandon while Dutch and I get the horses ready. I'm going to need him here to watch over Loki while we're gone since he's got those issues." Hosea nods as he heads upstairs and starts to call Brandon while he and Dutch head out towards the barn with their guns on their backs. After a few minutes of getting the three ready, Hosea heads out and over to him and Dutch as the three of them mount up on their respective horses. Realizing that they are missing Triton, Arthur looks towards the house and gives a large and loud whistle as he watches Triton come out via doggy door and bolt over to which he jumps up on the back of Midas behind him. Raising an eyebrow and looking towards Dutch, he sees that Dutch is just as surprised. "So she also taught him to sit behind her on the horse when she went hunting. No end to her surprises."

Nodding, Arthur gets Midas moving as Dutch rides up on Rasputin on his left with Hosea riding up on Jarvis on Dutch's other side. With the three of them riding towards town, Arthur gives a mental smirk as he realizes that they are riding in the same formation that they use to ride together in while it was just the three of them before they brought everyone else in. Reaching the edge of town, Arthur looks behind him slightly at Triton. "Down boy, walk with us." Without hesitation, Arthur watches as Triton hops down and starts walking beside him as they enter town. Heading down the road, the three of them see the townsfolk stop what they are doing and stare as a few of them take their phones out and take pictures. Reaching the spot where you were taken, Arthur hops down from Midas as he takes out your phone and kneels down next to Triton. "Sniff her phone boy." He watches as Triton sniffs your phone before starting to sniff the ground a bit while Arthur hops back on to Midas and watches. As Arthur watches the large German Shepard sniff around, he notices more and more townsfolk appear outside and look towards them. Not caring about the attention, he looks back at Triton who perks up and barks before taking off quickly towards the other end of the town. Quickly spurring Midas, Arthur takes off quickly as Dutch and Hosea are quickly following behind while they follow. Riding out of town, Arthur watches as Triton continues to sprint off quickly away from town as he continues following. After a good bit of riding, Arthur notices a small structure as he sees someone walk out of it when he realizes that it's Colm before looking at Triton and giving him the command to take them to the ground. As Triton takes Colm down, Arthur hops off Midas quickly as he runs over and pulls Triton off before punching Colm hard in the face a few times causing his nose to bleed.

Arthur takes out some duct tape as he tapes Colm's mouth shut before tying him up with rope from his pack as Dutch and Hosea catch up and dismount. Standing back up, Arthur looks towards the structure and realizes as to what it is before looking to Dutch and Hosea. "This looks to be an abandoned bunker that they must have set up in. Hosea, will you stay out here to keep an eye on the horses, Triton and Colm. Also, see if you can get a hold of the detective to get him down here as well as an ambulance as we don't know what state (Y/n) could be in." The moment Arthur finishes speaking, a muffled dark laugh comes from Colm as Arthur turns to him and kicks him very hard in the stomach causing him to groan in pain slightly. "You're lucky I don't just put a bullet into your head right now." Arthur looks to Dutch and nods as they both take flashlights out and their respective guns out before opening the door quietly and heading down the stairs slowly. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Arthur sees the dark room before them as he looks for a light switch and finds it when he flips it on as the breath from his lungs instantly leave from what he sees before him and Dutch. In the room on four different aisle long shelves that go from the wall near Arthur and Dutch to the other end of the room are lined with many glass aquariums filled with snakes as Arthur notices that each line of shelves are labeled as to which row is which snake. Looking at each label he reads; **Diamondback Snakes**, **Copperhead Snakes**, **Fer-De-Lance Snakes**, and finally **Timber Rattlesnake**. Looking at Dutch, Arthur points to one side as the two of them go down one row for a moment before meeting up at the end of other side of the room. "There has to be at least a hundred or so of each species that poisoned Loki. I think this took them a year to get all of these snakes Dutch." Dutch looks speechless before looking at Arthur, "That would explain it but the question remains, where is the Oleander Sage?" Realizing that Dutch is right, Arthur looks at the room before thinking for a moment and looking at the door next to them. "Might be deeper in. We need to look for (Y/n)." Arthur carefully opens the door as he sees another set of stairs down as he starts to descend them and open the door slightly into the next room.

In the next room, Arthur sees many plants as he moves in as he turns the light on allowing for him and Dutch to see. "Well... I'd say we just found the mother load of death plant they also used to poison Loki with. Arthur, look over there." Looking towards where Dutch is pointing, Arthur sees a final door as he walks over to it and cracks it open slightly and sees a very faint light at the bottom of the stairs as he hears metal being put down on something. Arthur looks to Dutch as he puts a finger to his mouth and motions him over while he puts his flashlight away. Seeing Arthur putting it away, Dutch nods as he does the same as the two of them slowly head down the stairs. Getting to the door frame and having the two of them on either side, they peek through the door frame as Arthur starts to move his gun and aim it inside with an angry look before Dutch stops him and shakes his head. Inside the very large and dark room, the two men see in the center of the room bright lights shining down on one person who is sitting in a chair bound to it with their head hung in front of them as if they were unconscious and not looking very good while standing in front of them is Micah as he seems to be looking at a table with stuff on it. Before either Arthur or Dutch can move or formulate a plan, they both hear the quiet steps of someone coming down behind them causing Arthur to look and see detective Maxwell Rogers with his gun out. Lifting a finger to his mouth, Maxwell nods as he kneels down behind Arthur as he sees into the room as he quietly whispers into Arthur's ear, "So, glad to have been called. What's the plan?" Arthur looks behind him as he quietly responds back, "Now that you are here, I was thinking that since Micah is in the light, Dutch and I will confront him and you stay close against the walls as you circle around before catching Micah off guard from behind." Maxwell nods as Arthur and Dutch stand up and walk into the room with their guns raised. "Micah you fucking son of a bitch!" Arthur watches as Micah lifts his head while chuckling darkly and turning around to look towards where Arthur is. "Well if it is't Arthur and Dutch. I'm surprised to see you two so soon. I thought I told you two to not be the heroes and come save your poor little girl." Before either of them can say anything, Micah pulls a gun out as he points it at the unconscious person beside him when Arthur realizes that you look like absolute shit as he gets a better look at you. Arthur sees that one of your legs are broken as a bone is sticking out of your leg before he growls deeply with tears starting to threaten his eyes. Seeing this, Micah chuckles darkly as he pulls the hammer back of his gun, "Not so fast lover-boy. One wrong move, one more step towards me and I put a bullet through her head." "How do I know that she isn't already dead you fucking bastard?!" Tilting his head, Micah smirks a bit, "You don't. The bullet could just be an extra measure to make sure she's dead." Arthur looks to Dutch for a moment as Dutch speaks up, "Micah, why would you even do this? Why go through all of this and why spend a year just planning all of this? Seems like a waste of time getting revenge."

Turning his attention from Arthur to Dutch, Micah scoffs a bit. "You're kidding me right? Do you realize that ever since she came into our lives, things were not as they seemed and she turned all of you against me. You trusted a complete stranger rather than trusting me. Revenge? Oh no, this is more than just revenge. This is about lifestyle and how we were doing. We were doing fine until she showed up. You know what, since both of you are here, you get to see her end." Before Micah can pull the trigger, Arthur sees his eyes grow wide as he sees Maxwell behind him with his own gun behind his head. "Put the gun down Bell and hands behind your head. Only going to tell you this one time." Micah growls a bit as he slowly puts his gun to the ground before quickly moving to hit Maxwell only to be interrupted by Maxwell as he pistol whips Micah a couple times and quickly cuffs him. Looking to Arthur and Dutch he nods as Arthur speaks up, "Take him out and call for snake handlers. Might need a lot of them." He nods as he escorts Micah out of the room as Arthur quickly goes to your side and sees just how damaged your body is. Carefully putting his fingers to your neck, he feels for a pulse as he feels a very weak pulse and gives a sigh of relief. Hearing people walking down the stairs, Arthur and Dutch look over to see the rooms light get turned on to reveal a massive weapon wall on either side of the door that look bloodied or used in someway as paramedics walk over with a gurney. Arthur watches as they get to work and slowly unbind you from the chair as they lift your head very slowly to put a neck brace on. Seeing your face, Arthur growls as he takes off up the stairs with Dutch yelling after him. "Arthur!" Not listening to Dutch, Arthur runs up each of the flights of stairs before bursting through the exit causing everyone to look towards him. Seeing Micah standing nearby as they wait for a second cop car, Arthur charges and tackles the cuffed Micah as he starts laying into Micah's face with strong punches. "YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Before Arthur can continue throwing punches, he is forcefully pulled off of Micah as Micah starts to cackle while coughing up blood from his nose being broken along with a few open cuts from the punches. "That's enough Arthur!" Arthur looks towards Dutch as he sees him standing holding the door open for the medics as they carefully carry you out with a light white cover over your body as they carry you over to the ambulance. After a few tense moments, the second cop car arrives as Colm and Micah, who's now been patched up slightly, are put into the car as Maxwell looks at Arthur with a disappointed look before Arthur hears the sirens on the ambulance going and watches it as it takes off quickly towards the hospital. "Dutch, Hosea please take the horses and Triton home. I'm going to catch a ride with Maxwell to the hospital."

Walking over to the detective, Arthur looks at him with a stone cold look. "I'm not sorry for doing what I did but if you want to arrest me for doing that then you can after I find out how badly (Y/n) is doing." Sighing, Maxwell looks at Arthur and shakes his head. "I'm going to let it slide for now at least. No promises though. For now though, let's get you to the hospital." Arthur gets into the car as Maxwell puts his sirens on and speeds towards town and the hospital. Reaching the building, Arthur gets out and runs inside as he heads to the nurses station. "Which room was the girl that was brought in recently in?" The nurse looks at Arthur for a moment before starting to type on her computer. "A miss (Y/n) (L/n) correct? She's currently in ICU being supervised by Doctor Sean Anderson. Would you like for me to page the doctor to come see you and speak with you on her condition? And if you don't mind me asking, what is your relation to the girl?" Arthur swallows hard as he nods, "Yes please. As for my relation to her, I'm her boyfriend." The nurse nods as she pages the doctor while Arthur paces the waiting area for a couple hours before the doors open from the hallway leading to ICU to reveal the doctor in charge of you. "Hello Mr. Morgan, I am Doctor Anderson and the one looking after your girlfriend." Arthur shakes his hand as he looks at the doctor before him. "Hello Doctor. Can you tell me how bad her injuries are?" The doctor sighs a bit before leading Arthur to the chairs and sitting down beside Arthur as he looks at him with a sympathetic look. "Mr. Morgan, your girlfriend's injuries are very... extensive. Before I mention them, I need to ask something. Did you do this to her?" Arthur shakes his head quickly, "No sir. The people responsible for her condition are in custody right now." The doctor nods as he runs his hand through his hair real quick before looking at Arthur. "I don't know how she's alive at all from the amount of damage she sustained. She is suffering from a broken leg that not only is the bone sticking out but is also broken in two other spots, multiple deep gashes on both legs that seem to have salt and lemon inside them, burns from what I can tell came from a hot iron poker on her stomach, one foot is broken from what I can tell from when she tried to run but was stopped, her back is all cut up from a whip that was used, her arms all cut up with a couple broken fingers, at least 4 or 5 broken ribs which has led to a punctured lung which seems recent, a severely broken nose, multiple gashes on her head from something blunt and metal, and a semi dislocated jaw. With all due respect Mr. Morgan I don't think that (Y/n) will survive long with the amount of injuries she's sustained so I recommend you follow me to see her before she passes." With everything that Arthur has heard, tears have formed and threatened to fall down his face before his attention is shifted from the doctor towards Dutch and Hosea who have just arrived as Arthur gets up and hugs Dutch. "We might not have much time with her... C'mon, let's follow the doctor to her room in the ICU.." Dutch and Hosea nod as Arthur turns and follows the doctor through the doors and down the hallway until they reach a room that causes Arthur to fall to his knees as he sees you laying in the bed with a lot of tubes connected to you to just keep you alive as well as just seeing you so bandaged up as he starts breaking down in tears. The doctor gives the three of them space as Hosea kneels down and tries to comfort Arthur as Dutch walks over and gently places his hand on yours while he looks at you and speaks to you. "I'm so sorry my dear... I should've gone with you or at least one of us should've gone with you that day..."

A week goes by as Arthur stays by your side 24/7 speaking softly to you to try to get you back like last time and just hoping deeply that you can survive. "Arthur, you look horrible. Go get something to eat with Hosea, I will watch over her." Arthur looks towards Dutch with bloodshot eyes and shakes his head. "No, I don't want to leave her side. What if something happens and I'm not here beside her?" Dutch sighs as he walks over to Arthur and kneels down while looking into his eyes, "Son, go get food before I have Hosea drag you out of this room. I will be here and if anything does happen then I will call you okay?" Thinking for a moment, Arthur nods as he gets up and walks out of the room while looking towards you. Returning to the hospital an hour and a half later with Hosea, the two check back in and walk through the ICU doors and slowly down the hall as Hosea rubs his back slightly before hearing a commotion coming from down the hall with nurses running down another hall before seeing the doctor watching over you running down that same hall. Realizing something is wrong, Arthur starts running down the hall and around the corner to see many nurses and the doctor in your room. "(Y/N)!" Arthur starts running down before he's stopped and pulled back by Dutch, "No Arthur, let them work! They are trying to save her." Arthur watches as they bring out a defibrillator and realizes that you are flat-lining as tears start falling down his face and starts to struggle against Dutch, "NO! (Y/N)!" Hosea catches up as he helps Dutch in pulling Arthur back and away from the room as he continues to struggle. The doctor seems to stop for a moment to see Arthur struggling badly and yelling as he tells a nurse something before the three of them see two security guards show up and help push Arthur back. Before Arthur is pulled out of the hallway, he sees the doctor seemingly sigh as he seems to look at his watch causing Arthur to yell again with more tears, "(Y/N)!"


	48. An Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything that has happened, there's been one question that's been on Arthur's mind that he has to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotion cliffhangers suck huh? I don't like them much myself but hey, makes for a good story and who doesn't love a good cliffhanger. Surprise :D (Don't hate me D:)

**An Important Question**

** _Three Months Later_ **

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Walking along the pathway, Arthur runs his free hand through his hair before looking at the flowers in his hand. Turning to look at Hosea, he sees only a gentle smile and a nod from him as they continue walking. Reaching the end of the pathway, Arthur and Hosea start walking along the headstones in the cemetery before reaching the one they were told about. Looking down at the headstone, Arthur kneels down as he places the roses while looking at the headstone. Staring at it for a good while, he feels a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up. Seeing Hosea nodding slightly, he speaks up. "Come on Arthur, let's get going. We shouldn't be late for Micah's execution." Arthur nods as he looks at the gravestone again before standing up and walking away from it. "Hosea, do you think I got the right flowers for her?" Hosea nods as they continue back to the car, "Of course Arthur, I'm sure she loves them." Seeing the car waiting for them, Arthur and Hosea hear laughter coming from the car as they see Dutch laughing and looking in the rear view mirror before Dutch look out the open window towards the two men. "Hey, took you two long enough! We've got an execution to witness. Ow! Hey, watch it back there before I climb back there and get you back!" Dutch chuckles lightly as he rubs the back of his head. "Serves you right Dutch, don't be disrespecting my mother's grave. I would've gone with them but can't really head through grass with crutches now can I?"

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

Looking out of the window, you smile as you see Arthur get to the window and kisses your forehead gently. "Did you find my mother's grave alright?" Arthur nods as he heads to the other side of your car as he joins you in the back as he looks at your leg brace for a moment before strapping in. "I found her grave and left the roses. I wish I could've met her. From what you've told me she sounds like a lovely lady. Sad to hear she passed from cancer three years ago. Is your father still around?" Rolling the window up as Dutch starts driving, you look over to Arthur while nodding. "He will actually be joining us at the execution of the bastard along with detective Rogers. Won't he be surprised that I'm still alive." Arthur nods before you see him with his famous thinking face before he speaks up, "Hey Dutch, how in the hell did you manage to convince the court about everything anyways? You never did mention anything about it." You look towards the front seat as you see Dutch looking in the rear view mirror, "After this execution, I will explain everything alright?" Everyone nods as the rest of the ride is quiet before you go to scratch your re-opened scar over your eye as Arthur stops you. "Darlin, stop that. If you want to have that heal then you gotta stop picking at it alright?" You nod as you all reach the prison that is holding both Micah and Colm as they are scheduled for execution today. Parking in the visitor's parking lot, you notice your father's car as he seems to have gotten here early before your door opens. Looking out the opened door, you see Arthur holding his hand out to you to help you out as you take it. Hopping out of the truck, Hosea hands you the crutches to which you take generously and start to head towards the visitor's entrance.

Reaching the prison check in and singing in, the guard stationed there takes a good look at you before nodding and escorting you all to the room. You watch as Dutch and Hosea enter while you hang back for a moment causing Arthur to raise an eyebrow at you. You return the eyebrow raise before motioning him with a finger to come close before you whisper into his ear, "I want to stay out here for a moment and try to hear what Micah has to say before I head in and watch." Arthur looks at you for a moment before nodding and whispering the same thing to the guard escorting you guys who only nods as Arthur heads inside. Hearing another door open, you hear the chatter in the room die down before you hear the prison warden speak up, "Alright Bell, any last words that you want to say before we end your miserable life?" You hear a very dark chuckle as you hear Micah speak up, "Yeah I do. Hey Arthur, what's it like loosing a girl you love so much all over again? I'm glad she's dead because that means I have won and there is nothing you can say or do to change it!" His dark laughter emanates out of the room before you shiver a bit while the guard looks at you for a moment. Waving the guard off, he nods as you make your way into the room and look dead on at Micah who seems unaware of your presence for a couple of minutes before finally looking at the room again when you see his face turn from a look of proud and accomplished to one of anger. "NO! THAT CAN'T BE FUCKING POSSIBLE! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?! I WAS FUCKING TOLD THAT YOU FUCKING DIED IN THAT STUPID FUCKING HOSPITAL!" You don't say anything as you only smirk and flip him off as the warden smirks and flips the switch. You and everyone in the room watch as Micah starts to be electrocuted as it seems to look like he's trying to fight it for a few minutes before he goes limp. Looking to your side, you see the detective twirling the end of his mustache in his fingers. "Hey detective?" He looks towards you with a smile, "Yes Miss (Y/n)?" "Can you do me a favor?" "Depends on the favor kid." You scoff playfully for a moment as you see him chuckle, "I ain't a kid, detective! Anyways I was wondering if you could cremate Micah's body so that I don't get any more surprises from him." You watch as the detective raises an eyebrow for a moment. "That bad huh? Is that something I'll be reading about in that book you're writing?" You nod as you smirk slightly, "Yeah.. I don't know if I will be writing that book. I'm just not sure about it." He nods before getting up and walking out of the room as they remove Micah's corpse from the chair before dragging Colm into the room.

As Colm walks in, his eyes land on Dutch for a moment before looking right at you. "So you survived. I'm not surprised as there is always someone looking out for you." Colm's death goes quickly and quieter compared to Micah's as you start to make your way out of the room with Hosea and Dutch when you notice that Arthur stayed behind in the room. Figuring it's nothing you, Hosea and Dutch wait for a few minutes before Arthur and your father walk out chatting. After a bit, the four of you are arrive home as you hop out and and crutch your way over to the barn. Reaching the corral, you watch as Rasputin and Midas trot over quickly as they nudge you gently causing you to smile and gently pet them. "I'm alright you two. You don't need to worry about me all the time." You give a soft smile as you hear someone walking up behind you causing the two horses to snort a bit. "Aw calm down will ya boys." Turning around, you look at Arthur with a smirk. "Something I can help you with Arthur?" You watch as Arthur pats Midas before giving him a carrot. "I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner with me tonight. Just you and me." You nod as he walks with you back to the house. Hours go by before you and Arthur head out to town and finally reach the restaurant before sitting down and ordering. You look at Arthur and think for a bit that he's been somewhat quiet most of the day. As your food arrives, you watch as Arthur gets up and stands in front of you before kneeling down with a small box. Opening the box, you see a very beautiful diamond ring as your hands go over your mouth in shock while feeling tears starting to form. Arthur clears his throat for a moment before speaking up, "You and I have been through the wildest adventure together. You have saved my life numerous times just as I have saved yours. You taught me how to love again. I was rude to you when I first met you but I eventually warmed up to you. What I am trying to say is, (Y/n) will you marry me?" You feel tears of joy fall down your face as you nod quickly and hug him when you hear the people around you clapping. _So that's what he stuck back to do. He spoke with my father! Sneaky man! God I love him._


	49. Stories and a Wonderful Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur proposed to you, the two of you head back home. Both you and Dutch swap stories while Hosea and Arthur listen. Later on, you have a beautiful wedding and an even lovelier honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. Between working the long hours of Thanksgiving week and being sick, I didn't have time or felt very well to write this up. This chapter will be long. I will give you guys a small warning, the last part of this chapter will have the smut I promised you all but it will be my first time writing smut like this so please just bear with me. I will do my best but for now, enjoy the chapter folks!

**Stories and A Wonderful Honeymoon**

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

Closing the door to the truck, you strap yourself in as you watch Arthur open the back door and sets your crutches on the seat behind you before closing it and heading to the driver's seat. With Arthur in his seat, he starts up his truck while looking at you with a soft smile. "Dinner was great Arthur, thank you. I also loved the proposal, it was very sweet." You reach over and put your hand on the side of his face causing him to move his head slightly and kiss your hand. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it and accepted it. Let's get back and let Dutch and Hosea know." You nod as Arthur drives home as the two of you listen to some music. Eventually reaching the house, Arthur parks and gets out as he gets your crutches before opening your door and helping you out. Taking your crutches, you smile and kiss Arthur who returns the kiss in turn before the two of you head to the house with Arthur holding the door open for you. Heading inside, you smile as you see Hosea sitting in the living room while you make your way to the couch across from him. When you sit down, you see Arthur come over and slide a padded short stool to you before carefully lifting your braced leg up and laying it on the stool gently. "Thank you Arthur. How are you this evening Hosea?" You look over towards Hosea who looks up from his book and offers a smile to you. "My night has been quiet. Dutch is currently out getting us some food. How was the dinner date between you and Arthur?" You smile and hold out your hand to show Hosea the ring that Arthur proposed to you with as you see a smile appear slowly on his face. "Oh (Y/n)! Congratulations hun!" Before you can say anything, the front door opens as you look over your shoulder and couch to see Dutch walking in with food for him and Hosea when he notices you and Arthur back. "(Y/n)! Arthur! You two are back! How was dinner?"

You smile brightly as you show him your ring as you see a very large smile on his face. You watch as he heads over to the coffee table and sets the food down before walking over to you and hugging you. "Congratulations to both of you! Arthur, son, I am proud of you." "Thank you Dutch. Hey I was thinking that maybe you can now tell us about Micah's trial and how you managed to convince the judge and jury to convict him." Dutch smirks and raises a finger at you, "Hold up now, I will tell you if and only if you tell us how you came back to us. After all, you were pronounced legally dead for 30 minutes and suffered no brain damage." Looking at Hosea and then Arthur, you nod at Dutch. "Alright, I'll tell you guys what happened. But you go first Dutch." "Alright, I'll tell you guys of the trial that happened three months prior."

**Dutch's P.O.V.**

"Micah's lawyer was a very snobbish man. He was set in his way that Micah would be let off with a technicality. Then of course there was Micah himself who was just giving me a shit eating grin. It was a nightmare during the first half of the trial."

_ **Three Months Earlier** _

Dutch looked to his side while tapping his finger on the desk as Micah looked at him with a shit eating grin. He knew that Micah was full of shit and also knew that he wouldn't get away with what he did. Dutch turned his attention towards Micah's lawyer who was speaking and giving some sob story of Micah. Looking towards the jury, he can tell that they are buying it and it disgusts him. He didn't know how Micah got the most snobbish man of a lawyer but he had evidence on his side and he was determined to take Micah down for what he did. After a few more minutes, the lawyer sat down and the judge called Dutch to present his side. Standing up, Dutch cracked his neck before putting his arms behind him as he walked to the middle of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, the story you heard from this lawyer was entirely false. I have the evidence of what this man, Micah Bell, has done. Please turn your attention towards the monitor." Before Dutch turned the monitor on, he noticed that shit eating grin on Micah's face disappear as he immediately start whispering to his lawyer. As Dutch turns the monitor on, he hears the lawyer behind him speak up. "Objection your honor!" Dutch looked towards the Judge who used his small mallet. "Overruled. Mr. Van Der Linde please continue." "Thank you, your honor." He turned back to the monitor before clicking the next button on his remote to show a picture of the outside of the bunker. "This is the bunker that we found everything that you will about to see. Including Mr. Bell here and Mr. O'Driscoll." Clicking the button, the picture changes to the snake filled room. Looking towards the jury, Dutch hears very low murmurs among them before pointing to the picture. "This was the first room that I came across with Arthur Morgan. Looking along the shelves, there were close to about 100 snakes each that were indeed labeled. These snakes were the same ones that indeed poisoned a horse. These snakes were the western diamondback, the copperhead snakes, the fer-de-lance snakes and the timber rattlesnake. All of which are very, very deadly. From what we both gathered, it had to take them at least a year to collect them. How they managed it is something we still can't figure out."

Looking towards the Judge, Dutch notices that they seem to be looking at some notes before looking towards him. "In the report, Mr. Van der Linde, there was mention of some Oleander Sage in the mix. Is this true?" Dutch nods as he switches to the new picture to show the large room of Oleander. "As some of you know, this plant is dangerous and hard to find. For those that don't know, Oleander can only be found in the West Coast, the southern states, Florida, and Texas. Even with the amount here, this also took a year to gather." Clucking the button, the next picture is of the giant room you were held in with the lights off except for the bright lights in the middle on one side with a picture of same room but with the lights on. "This is the room that we found (Y/n) in. Furthest level down in the bunker with only the bright lights in her eyes and no knowledge of whether it was day or night. The only two people with that knowledge were Micah and Colm. Torturing her day in, day out for two weeks. Mentally and physically." Hitting the button once again, it shows the very large wall of weapons that were used or were bound to be used as Dutch hears some very loud gasps. Looking at the Judge, Dutch sees that he seems to be looking at the picture over slowly. "Mr. Van der Linde, what were the young girls injuries?" Looking towards Micah, Dutch kept a straight face as he answered. "For her injuries, I will show you what she sustained and then read off what else she suffered. But I would like to warn everyone here that this isn't for the faint of heart." Dutch turns to the screen as he shifted the picture to your body in the chair. As Dutch cycles through the pictures, he hears the crowd and jury speaking more and more until he sees two jury members faint and hears the sound of someone throwing up. Looking towards the person throwing up, Dutch grins as he sees Micah's lawyer throwing up with Micah realizing he's down shit creek. Before he can say anything, the Judge gets everyone's attention, "Order! Order in the court! Someone get those two a medic and send that man outside for air! Now Mr. Van der Linde, my questions for you is crucial before we take a recess to decide on anything. What did she fully sustain and did she survive this horrid event?" Dutch clears his throat a bit before picking up his notes, "In all, (Y/n) sustained a badly broken leg that caused the bone to stick out along with two other breaks to it, deep gashes on her legs that contained salt and lemon in them, burns on her stomach from an iron poker, a broken foot, a very whipped back showing a lot of cuts, arms all cut up, couple broken fingers, 4 broken ribs which led to a punctured lung, a severely broken nose, a couple gashes on her head from being struck with a crowbar, and finally a semi dislocated jaw. As for your question to if she survived, unfortunately she only survived for a week before passing away."

"Alright, the jury may take recess to discuss things and someone get that lawyer a bag." Dutch watches as the jury shuffles out before walking to the judge. "Sir, may I talk to you in private for a moment?" The judge seems to think for a moment before nodding and getting up. Walking through a door, Dutch follows and waits for it to close before speaking up. "Sir, I know I said that she died which is true, but she is alive. She was pronounced legally dead for 30 minutes before coming back to life. I didn't want to mention that in front of Micah in fear of him going to finish the job." The judge nods as the two of them walk back into the court room as they wait for a bit before the jury walks back in. "After careful consideration, we find Micah Bell and Colm O'Driscoll guilty for the torture and murder of the young girl. We hereby sentence you to death once the family is ready for you to carry out your sentence. May God have mercy on you." "Court adjourned."

_ **Back to Present** _

"Wow, you did a good job Dutch. Maybe you becoming a criminal lawyer was a good thing. Thank you." "Of course my dear, but now it's your turn."

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

Nodding, you take a deep breath for a moment before looking at the three men. "Dying and being dead for 30 minutes didn't seem very long and it was peaceful. But then I saw three people and spoke with them. I saw Trelawny, Eliza and Issac. It was then that Josiah revealed that it was him that really started it all. He was the one who sent me back to save you guys but was also the one who helped Micah. But he didn't help Micah because he wanted to, he helped Micah because he was threatened by him and forced him to. He apologized for everything and gave me more than he was originally going to reward in return for all the stuff I went through. I was surprised by this but also by Eliza and Issac. Eliza told me that she was proud of Arthur for being able to find someone special to him. She said that she approved of me being with you and was thankful that I had watched over you guys and kept you safe. Issac was adorable. He said that he liked me a lot and was happy that daddy found someone he liked and could tickle with his beard. I spoke with them more before Josiah said that it wasn't my time yet and as one last gift, he'd send me back. Eliza gave me this to hand to you Arthur." Holding your hand up, you open it to reveal the necklace he gave her as Arthur takes it with a surprised look. "Wow... I don't know what to say..." "You don't need to say anything right now. For now let's plan the wedding." The three nod as you all plan.

** _Two Months Later_ **

The wedding was beautiful and went off without a hitch. Everyone was there including detective Rogers which surprised you a bit but was glad that he could be there. The reception was great as you mingled with everyone for hours. After a bit, you and Arthur gathered a few things before getting on a flight to Hawaii for your honeymoon. With the plane landing, the two of you head to the baggage claim to get your bags before catching a cab. As you sit next to Arthur in the cab, you are slightly nervous the closer you get to the hotel. You married the man you've always loved. Reaching the hotel, the two of you get out and head in before going up to the honeymoon suite. Walking into the room, you head to the window and look out at the stunning view before you feel Arthur hug you from behind. Smiling, you look up at him as he kisses you. Turning around, you return the kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck causing him to pick you up. You smile as you wrap your legs around his waist as the two of you start to make out. Breaking from the kiss, Arthur smirks a bit. "God you have no idea what you've been doing to me. Now that I have you all to myself, I can finally have some fun." You chuckle as he carries you to the bedroom and sets you on the bed while looking down at you. Kneeling on the bed, Arthur leans down and makes out with you more as his fingers run through your hair as you do the same to his hair.

You watch as he sits up and takes his shirt off causing your hands to shift from his hair to his toned chest. Reaching down, Arthur takes your shirt off to see your bra and smirks. "Now isn't that something, pink little flower design. I wonder, do your panties match~" You bite your lip gently as he slowly pulls your pants off to see that your panties indeed match your bra causing him to chuckle a bit. "Wow, look at you darlin', all matching and stuff. You look beautiful though I wonder how better you look without these~" Watching Arthur's movement, he pulls down his jeans to show his boxers with a nice large bulge waiting to be freed. Pulling him down, the two of you start making out again as you sit up and sit in his lap while feeling his friend against you. "Darlin' you smell so good right now. I don't think I'll be able to hold back." Moving slightly, he lays you onto your back again as he takes your bra off and stares down at you in amazement causing you to blush a bit. "Oh my, you look stunning hun. Now, let's take the last item off." Slowly pulling your underwear down, Arthur leans down and kisses your chest before fully pulling them off and throwing them to the side as he gets a good look at you. Standing up, Arthur smirks down at you as you smile in return while sitting up and sitting on your knees. Reaching up, your fingers gently grab the fabric of the top of his boxers as you slowly pull them down.

After pulling them down slowly, you watch as his members springs forth causing your eyes to widen slightly at the size of him. _He's bigger than my ex! Oh man, the fun that will be had~!_ With your hands free from his boxers, you reach up and grasp his cock as you start stroking him off while you hear a low pleasured groan. "Oh hun, you've got some magic hands. I love it." You smile as you continue to stroke him as a moan leaves his mouth causing him to sit down beside you. As you continue, you lean over slightly and lick the tip causing Arthur to shudder. Feeling his cock swell, you start stroking faster and lick more before he starts to cum while moaning. Removing your hand, you smirk as you lick some of the cum off it. _Hmm, slightly salty. Not bad though._ You watch as he looks down at you with a grin as he pushes you back gently before standing up and kneeling at the edge of the bed. Lowering his head, you feel his warm breath against your pussy before feeling his tongue licking you causing you to gasp.

You reach down and run your fingers through his hair as you gasp sharply as you feel his tongue push in and move around. Moaning softly, Arthur continues to move his tongue around as you clench slightly. You feel his tongue leave you as you whine slightly before hearing a chuckle from Arthur. "Oh darlin', I can't have you releasing so soon." Moving slightly, Arthur kisses you as you taste your own juices before moaning into the kiss when you feel a finger of Arthur's enter you. You feel him pump his finger as the two of you continue to make out before you gasp sharply as another finger enters you. With his fingers pumping, you feel his thumb on your clit as you start tightening around his fingers. Breaking the kiss, Arthur smiles as he pumps faster. "Cum for me darlin'." Arching your back slightly, you moan as your core tightens as you climax. After a moment, Arthur slowly pulls his fingers out before kissing you as you feel his tip against your opening. "Ready for this darlin'? Think you can handle me?" Looking up at him, you nod. "Yes Arthur, I've never been more ready. I want you inside me now!" Grinning, Arthur starts to push in as you feel yourself slowly get stretched from his length causing both of you to moan in deep pleasure. "Oh god Arthur. You feel so good! Let me have it all, I want to be full!" "Darlin', you feel just as good and don't worry, you'll be full shortly~" After a brief moment, Arthur stays still as he lets you adjust to his size before slowly starting to thrust. The moment he starts thrusting, you moan as you wrap your legs around his waist causing him to speed up.

"I want it all Arthur! I want you to pump me full!" You moan more as you arch your back a bit while feeling yourself tighten around his cock. You hear a low growl coming from him you can feel him getting close before you reach your second climax as he moans deeply when you feel him starting to cum deep inside you. Panting a bit, you look up at Arthur who smiles down at you. "Oh baby girl. I'm going to enjoy this week with you so much. We will spend hours having fun anyway you want. Deal?" You smile brightly and nod, "Deal Arthur. Think we can stay like this for a bit before going for round 2?" Arthur nods as he pulls out slowly and lays down beside you while pulling you close. "Here's to all the years together darlin'. I love you." "I love you too Arthur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last part sucks! I did the best I can. But there might be a point where I may come back to this and fix it up but until then enjoy this mess. (Sorry D:)


	50. What the Future Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start picking up for you and Arthur. Later on, you finally meet the two gals lucky enough to be dating Dutch and Hosea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here is my present to you all. Thank you for waiting this long for the finale. Also I know, time skips are plenty here.

**What the Future Holds**

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

**Two Months Later**

A sudden pull away from Arthur and a slam of a door causes Arthur to wake up. Looking to his side, he notices that you are missing from the bed when he sits up and rubs his eyes for a moment before freezing as he hears the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Arthur sighs a bit as he gets up and knocks on the door to the bathroom. "Hey, darlin. You alright in there?" He listens closely and doesn't hear anything until the sound of you throwing up starts again. Sighing, Arthur opens the door as he sees you throwing up into the toilet causing him to walk over and kneel beside you while gently rubbing your back. "Darlin, this has been going on for a bit. I'm worried so first thing in the morning we will head to the doctor's to see what's wrong. Deal?" He watches you nod as you sit back and wipe your mouth. "You don't think I'm sick with something do you?" With you leaning against him, he shakes his head. "No, I don't think so hun. Let's not worry about it right now and try to get some sleep." Helping you up, Arthur carries you to bed and wraps his arm around you carefully as the two of you fall back asleep.

The next morning, Arthur wakes up to see you still sound asleep as he slowly gets up and walks out of the room. Running his fingers through his unkempt hair, he sighs a bit as he notices Dutch in the kitchen drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. "Is (Y/n) alright, Arthur?" Looking back towards his room and back towards Dutch, Arthur shakes his head. "I don't honestly know Dutch. I'm going to take her to the doctor's today to find out what's going on." Before Arthur can say anything else, he feels you hug him from behind gently. "Arthur, can we go now?" Looking behind him at you, he nods. "Yes. Just let me get a shirt on first okay?" You nod as you take a seat as Arthur heads into the room for a shirt. Grabbing his wallet and keys, Arthur walks out of the room as you join him while walking out of the house and into his truck before taking off towards town. After a bit of driving, the two of you reach the urgent care as Arthur parks and helps you out. "Thanks Arthur." Arthur looks towards you and pulls you close as the two of you walk into the building. "Go ahead and take a seat darlin, I'll go talk with the receptionist." With a nod from you, he watches as you take a seat while he walks to the front desk. "Hello sir, how may I help you today?" "Yes, I'm needing a nurse or a doctor to take a once over with my wife. She's been throwing up for the past month and we aren't sure why she is." "Alright, we will have someone come check her out. For now, please sign in and we will get a room ready while you two wait." Arthur nods as he signs in before sitting down next to you. After waiting for a few minutes, the two of you are escorted into a room as a a doctor finally walks in. "Good morning. My name is Doctor Lilith Franklin. I was told that you, Mrs. Morgan, have been throwing up for a while. Let's run some tests shall we?" After a bit of testing, Arthur watches as the doctor look through her notes for a moment before looking up to the two of you. "Mrs. Morgan, do you mind laying back and lifting your shirt up? I'd like to do an ultrasound as one final test if that's alright?"

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

"Of course." Laying back onto the exam bed, you lift your shirt up as you expose your stomach. You watch as the doctor comes over and squirts some jelly onto your stomach causing you to gasp slightly. "Oh that's cold." "My apologies. I thought that I had warmed it up a bit." The doctor gives a small smile before turning the machine on. After a few minutes, the doctor stops for a minute and gives a smile before freezing the picture. Turning to the two of you, she smiles more. "Well, I know the source of your episodes of throwing up. Congratulations you two, you're going to be parents!" You look towards Arthur with a surprised look who in turn returns the same look. Looking back at the doctor, you are speechless for a moment before speaking up. "So.. I'm pregnant? We're having a kid?" The doctor shakes her head, "Not one kid. You're having twins." "That's great to hear. Thank you for helping" The doctor nods as she turns the monitor off and leaves the room. Looking to Arthur again, you smile as you feel tears forming. You watch as Arthur gets up and hugs you before kissing you. "Let's go tell the other two and prepare for our next chapter together." Nodding, you get up and head out while Arthur takes care of things with the receptionist. With everything all set, the two of you head back home.

** _ 7 Months Later_ **

A sharp pain wakes you up in the middle of the night causing you to wake up gasping. Sitting up slightly you feel a couple kicks before feeling something wet between your thighs. Realizing that your water broke, you look over towards Arthur as you gently shake him. "Arthur, my water broke!" You watch as he stirs a bit while mumbling, "That's great hunny...." Watching him fall back asleep, you shove him off the bed as you hear a thump and a loud groan. "Son of a bitch.... What's going on and why did you shove me off the bed? It's 2 in the morning." Peering over the bed down at him, you wince again. "My water broke dummy. The kids are on their way!" Arthur stares at you for a moment before scrambling up and getting things together. With Hosea and Dutch up and helping, the group of you race towards the hospital. Reaching the building, Arthur rushes you inside as nurses and doctors take over and rush you to the delivery room. Hours go by before you feel two small bodies on your chest as you look down to see the twins. Looking over to Arthur, you give a tired smile as he wipes the sweat off your face. "You did well (Y/n). Got any names for these rascals?" You nod as you look at your boys, "Issac and Dean" You look back towards Arthur as he kisses your forehead. "Get some rest hun, you need it."

** _2 Years Later_ **

Chuckling at the sight before you, you watch as Issac and Dean chase after Arthur and Hosea. Looking to Dutch and seeing his amusement with the kids, you take a drink of your tea. "I'm going to head inside and work on that book." Dutch nods as you head inside and walk over to your desk. Booting up your laptop, you look out the window and watch as Issac and Dean pile on Arthur. Smiling, you look back towards your laptop as you unlock it and bring up a fresh blank document.

_Life can be full of surprises. They can be good and/or bad. Expected and unexpected. Sometimes you roll with the punches and sometimes you can't. Waking up in a world thought to be a video game? Well, that's a new one and something that doesn't happen at all. Almost dying a few times was scary but actually dying and being dead for a short time was surreal. Apparently waking up on an autopsy table and giving the medical examiner a scare was something else. Getting to know Arthur, Hosea and Dutch have been a pleasure like you've never known. Running with them back in 1899 was fun. I felt more alive than I had in a long time. Saving Arthur from being exposed to tuberculosis was something I knew I had to save him from. Wasn't easy as there was some tension but, I managed. Though when it came to surprises, Trelawny surely surprised us the most. Why he chose me though, I will never know. When it came to Hosea and Dutch, they were defiantly father figures as they raised both Arthur and John. Speaking of Hosea and Dutch, the gals that they have been dating are, by the last gift from Trelawny, Bessie and Annabelle. There's so much that's happened but there's also more yet to come. A new adventure. Everyone wants a fresh start or at least a second chance at life. I'm glad that I got the chance for this. My name is (Y/n) and this my story of how I saved the gang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to stick around and read the final page. There will be some information with that Author's note that may or may not prove interesting for you.


	51. Epilogue: Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final thank you to you all

Thank you to everyone who has been with me since the beginning of this story. It's been a wild ride. I never could have imagined the amount of support and love that I have received from you all. It means everything to me and I'm glad that you've all enjoyed it too. There is a couple things that i'd like to pop out.

In the second half of the book, the character detective Maxwell Rogers isn't just another random person thrown into the mix. Maxwell is my Red dead redemption 2 online character. I made him into my OC for an role player discord server. Made him into something more and loved. With that said, i will be working on another story, this time Maxwell will be in it more prominently and centered around the Van der Linde gang. Be on the lookout for the next story!

Now i know i've mentioned it once before but if you guys have any questions, requests or anything else, I'm all ears and i wouldn't mind answering those questions. Feel free to ask, I don't bite. If you'd like to join the discord server that i usually hang out in and meet the people who motivated and gave me the encouragement to write this book, let me know and i will send you a link to it. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it no matter what.

You all are awesome and stay awesome! -Radioactive


End file.
